


Lo que tú quieras

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alfa Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel in the Bunker, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of attempted rape, Mention of torture, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, RetoFF2018, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, is in spanish deal with it, team switch
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Todo es igual sólo que hay betas, alfas y omegas.Transcurre durante la temporada 13.Dean cumplió años recientemente y está sintiendo la necesidad de algo más en su vida.Es un fanfic con caso, Becky Rosen está lesionada y debe permanecer al cuidado de Winchester.Es un omegaverso, no es smut, aunque contiene escenas de sexo y mpreg. Contiene ilustraciones nsfw





	1. Lo que tú quieras

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece al Reto Fanfiction 2018. Es el desafío nº2, "un fic para un amigx". Anahi Tezuka pidió el desafío y quería un Omegaverso, pero más personas habían comentado pidiendo el desafío. AnnaRossa Doyle quería algo dentro del canon, con Dean cazador y Cas ángel, que en realidad, es lo mio, así que tuve eso en cuenta también para este fic. Así que este fic es para ustedes chicas, espero que les guste!!  
> Ojalá no haya hecho mucho lío con todo el tema del omegaverse, lo cierto es que tuve que investigar un poco antes de ponerme a escribir jajaja

 

—Basta Sam, no quiero seguir hablando de esto —protestó Dean mientras destapaba una cerveza.

—Tú sacaste el tema, Dean —señaló Sam cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo dije que estoy entrando en celo, nada más. Sólo te lo estaba informando.

—No, dijiste y cito “Es mi primer celo desde mi cumpleaños. Estoy viejo, Sammy. Siempre creí que tendría tiempo, pero nunca hay tiempo. Ya estoy demasiado viejo.” —repitió Sam imitando exageradamente los gestos de Dean, quien lo miraba frunciendo los labios molesto —. Aún eres joven, Dean. Si lo que quieres es tener un bebé, puedes hacerlo con cualquiera, no importa que no encuentres a _la indicada._

—No es tan simple y tú lo sabes. Aunque no estuviera en pareja con la madre, ella querrá mantenerse en contacto con el chico, y tarde o temprano terminará envuelta en toda esta mierda en la que vivimos. No puedo hacerle eso a alguien que no pertenece a esta vida. —Dean hizo una pausa, Sam asentía en silencio —. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas cazadoras _alfa_ he conocido hasta ahora? Muchas menos de las que crees. ¿Y que _sigan vivas_ , solteras, y quieran estar en pareja o al menos tener un niño? Cero, Sammy. Olvídalo quieres, no sé ni por qué lo mencioné. Sólo, sólo olvídalo —concluyó dándole un trago a su cerveza.

—¿Y qué hay de un _alfa macho_? —Dean estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bebida al escucharlo —. Digo, es una posibilidad, ¿no? Aunque sólo sea para _fines reproductivos._ —Sam intentaba justificar su idea mientras Dean lo miraba como si acabara de crecerle otra cabeza —. Conocemos muchos cazadores _alf_... —La mirada asesina que su hermano le estaba dando hizo que Sam no terminara la oración.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —preguntó incrédulo, abandonó la botella a medio tomar en la encimera y comenzó a contar con los dedos mientras hablaba —. Uno: No me gustan los tipos. Y _B:_ los cazadores _alfa_ que conocemos son un asco. Son tipos violentos y sucios, y que prefieren _omegas_ pequeños y sumisos. ¿De verdad crees que yo querría tener algo que ver con alguno de ellos? ¡Son basura, Sam! —El Hombre de Letras alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—De acuerdo, Dean. Sólo quería ayudar.

—No estás ayudando —dijo cortante. Al escucharlo, Sam parpadeó varias veces, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto dolido, y Dean se arrepintió inmediatamente por haber sido duro con él —. Escucha, lo lamento ¿de acuerdo? Sé que tienes buenas intenciones. Es simplemente que ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Cada año que pasa estoy más lejos de la posibilidad de… yo, estoy cansado. Estoy realmente cansado de guardar esperanzas en algo que sé desde hace tiempo que jamás sucederá.

—Yo sólo quiero verte feliz, Dean —susurró con la vista fija en sus pies.

—Lo sé. Lo soy, de verdad, dentro de lo que la vida de cazador nos lo permite. Mira, mamá y Jack están de regreso, Cas está bien y viviendo aquí en el bunker. Tú estás sano y salvo. Esto es todo lo que _necesito._ —Sam torció la boca disconforme al tiempo que soltaba una pregunta casi inaudible: “¿Pero y qué hay con lo que _quieres_?” Dean se removió incómodo en su sitio, era evidente que lo había escuchado. Recogió la cerveza y le dio otro trago antes de hablar —. En este momento, sólo quiero ver una película, comer algo dulce y, tal vez, dormir una siesta —dijo con una sonrisa torcida y forzada, luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de guerra donde había dejado su laptop sobre la mesa del mapa.  

El cazador llevaba un buen rato sentado allí en silencio mirando una película de cowboys. La había visto más de diez veces, muchas más de diez veces. Conocía los diálogos de memoria. Ya no necesitaba prestar atención para saber exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla y eso generaba un efecto tranquilizante en él, pacificador, era casi como meditar. Le permitía dejar la mente en blanco. Al menos así funcionaba _generalmente_ . Pero cada vez que los protagonistas quedaban hablando a solas, o se miraban con demasiada intensidad, las palabras de Sam volvían a resonar en su cabeza _“¿Y qué hay de un alfa macho?… es una posibilidad, ¿no?”_

El personaje de Val Kilmer comenzaba a verse realmente enfermo, parecía a punto de morir, y debían dejarlo atrás. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor, estaba tendido y le costaba respirar, y de pronto Dean se encontró pensando en Castiel. Toda la escena era muy similar a lo que había sucedido en el granero de Ramiel meses atrás, cuando pensó que Cas moriría, herido por la lanza de Miguel. Pero el personaje no había muerto en esa ocasión, y tampoco Cas. Una sonrisa diminuta se dibujó en su rostro al recordar a su amigo, vestido con un sombrero barato de cowboy, presentándose seriamente como _Val Kilmer_ ante el sheriff de aquel caso de _rougarou_ . Una idea extraña lo asaltó sin previo aviso _“¿Y qué hay con Cas? ¿Es una posibilidad?”_

El sonido chirriante de las bisagras de la puerta casi lo hacen saltar de su silla. Golpeó el teclado para dar pausa a la película, se volteó para ver quien estaba entrando, y notó que sus pulsaciones se habían acelerado de forma alarmante al ver al ángel atravesar el umbral.

Cas y Jack bajaron las escaleras cargados de las bolsas de las compras y las apoyaron sobre la mesa junto a Dean, quien los saludó con una sonrisa pero sin moverse de su sitio. El joven _naphil_ estaba terminando de seleccionar algunas de sus cosas cuando comenzó a olisquear el aire frunciendo el ceño, y dirigió su atención a Dean.

—Hueles diferente hoy —dijo intrigado. El cazador sintió que sus vellos se erizaban, todas las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza y se quedó mirándolo paralizado con los ojos desorbitados. Jack parecía un buen chico, pero no dejaba de ser hijo de Lucifer, y aunque le tenía aprecio, aún no confiaba completamente en él —. Tu esencia es más fuerte que de costumbre ¿A qué se debe? —insistió acercándose un poco más para poder oler mejor. Había dado un solo paso en su dirección, cuando la mano de Castiel, gentil pero firme en su hombro, lo detuvo. El adolescente alzó la vista desconcertado.

—Dean es un _omega_ , Jack. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te expliqué? —dijo Cas suavemente, pero algo en su mirada demostraba autoridad. El joven soltó un _“Oh”_ como respuesta y asintió con la cabeza —. Lo que estás captando es un aumento considerable de feromonas. —Jack volvió a asentir en silencio y Dean miró a Cas sorprendido, pero éste seguía viendo a Jack —. No es cortés mencionarlo, a Dean no le agrada que los _alfas_ hablen sobre sus niveles hormonales —concluyó bajando finalmente el brazo para dejar ir a Jack.

—Comprendo. Lo lamento —dijo el joven con seriedad —. No era mi intención incomodarte, Dean —dijo con una sonrisa tímida, luego se dio media vuelta y se retiró llevando sus compras consigo, sin esperar una respuesta. El cazador lo siguió con la mirada por un momento y luego volvió a concentrarse en Castiel, que estaba sacando un paquete de una de las bolsas.

—¿Cas? —Su voz se sentía áspera y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar —. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Ustedes son… _alfa_? ¿ _Tú_ eres _alfa_ , Cas? —Castiel lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos algo desorientado por la pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera responder Dean volvió a hablar —. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo noté? Ustedes… tú-tú hueles a…a _lluvia_ , a _ozono_ … no hueles como un _alfa_.

—Bueno, los ángeles y los nefilim funcionamos diferente a los humanos supongo. Mi gracia mantiene los niveles de hormonas de mi recipiente estables. El aroma que percibes es mi esencia natural, de mi verdadera forma, no está relacionado con este cuerpo. Los nefilim como Jack también poseen gracia, así que supongo que será similar, aunque no igual a un serafín ordinario como yo. Pero en respuesta a tu pregunta, si Dean, Jimmy Novak era _alfa_ , por lo tanto yo también lo soy, al menos en este cuerpo. —Mientras hablaba comenzó a quitar el envoltorio de papel del paquete que estaba sosteniendo, era una tarta de pekan —. Ten, te traje _pie_. La mujer de la tienda dijo que era casero, lo horneó esta mañana. Te traeré un plato —dijo con gentileza mientras acomodaba la fuente entre Dean y la laptop. El hombre siguió el movimiento del ángel con la mirada y apenas pudo susurrar un _“Gracias”_ , aún estaba intentando procesar la nueva información. ¿Cómo era posible que Castiel, su amigo Castiel, su _mejor amigo Cas_ , fuera un _alfa_ y Dean jamás se hubiera dado por enterado? Lo conocía desde hacía años, habían compartido mucho tiempo juntos, y Cas había estado presente en varios de sus celos y jamás había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Nada en Cas delataba su condición de _alfa_ y Dean siempre había asumido que era un _beta_ al igual que Sam, o que quizá los ángeles no funcionaran de la misma manera. Los _hombres alfa,_ y sinceramente algunas mujeres también _,_ siempre lo habían tratado de un modo en particular, recordándole constantemente que él era un _omega_ y pretendiendo que se comportara de determinada forma. Lo odiaba, odiaba todo eso. Pero Cas siempre lo trató como a un igual, jamás se sintió juzgado por él, y en gran medida esa era la razón por la que la noticia lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

Castiel regresó finalmente de la cocina trayendo dos platos, tenedores y un cuchillo.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño? —preguntó sentándose a su lado, al tiempo que le entregaba las cosas para que pudiera cortar la tarta. Dean le sonrió y comenzó a servir porciones para ambos.

—Creí que no te gustaba comer —dijo Dean risueño mientras Cas se llevaba el primer bocado a la boca.

—En general no, pero estoy aprendiendo a apreciar algunos sabores —respondió con seriedad, evidentemente concentrado en intentar encontrar el sentido de esa combinación de moléculas en particular que Dean encontraba tan deliciosa. Finalmente tragó algo frustrado y Dean tuvo que reprimir una carcajada —. Sam me dijo que tienes un mal día —soltó de pronto.

—¿Eso dijo, eh? ¿Qué más te dijo? —preguntó irritado y se llenó la boca con _pie_. Estaba realmente _muy bueno_ y eso le quitó en parte el mal humor.

—Bueno, él dijo qué estás preocupado porque tu vida fértil está llegando a su fin y no has tenido la posibilidad de procrear. Y que el reciente advenimiento de tu ciclo reproductivo actual está afectándote más de lo usual. —Dean alzó las cejas sorprendido por la cantidad de palabras que Cas acabada de usar para decir algo tan simple como “Dean siente que ya está viejo para tener un bebé”.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso dijo? ¿Con esas palabras? —Cuando dirigió su mirada a Castiel, éste lo estaba viendo con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, su frente arrugada por la preocupación, y Dean no pudo evitar sonreír.  

—No él… usó menos palabras y algunas de ellas eran maldiciones. —Dean rió con ganas y continuó comiendo —. Y también dijo que intentó darte una sugerencia pero que no fue bien recibida. —Esto último volvió a ensombrecer su mirada, tragó con dificultad y volvió a poner la película en funcionamiento. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por escasos minutos que se hicieron eternos. Finalmente fue Castiel quien volvió a hablar. Los cowboys seguían moviéndose en la pantalla frente a ellos —. Dean. —El cazador mantenía la mirada fija en la imagen pretendiendo que estaba interesado en la trama —. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo —dijo el ángel. Dean podía sentir los ojos de su amigo fijos en su perfil, observando sus reacciones. Cuando finalmente se decidió a girar la cara para encontrarse con su mirada, la tensión en el aire era casi palpable, y antes de que Dean pudiera responder a eso, o que Castiel pudiera explicarse mejor, escucharon una voz  firme desde la laptop que aseguraba _“Soy tu Huckleberry”_.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Cas? —preguntó Dean nervioso. Seguramente Castiel no se estaba expresando bien, no se arriesgaría a proponerle nada como lo que Dean pensaba que le estaba proponiendo, era una movida demasiado arriesgada y que podría tirar por la borda _años_ de amistad. Por otro lado, muy en su interior, Dean sabía que deseaba estar entendiendo bien, que Castiel realmente estuviera proponiendo…

—Tú sabes a qué me refiero —dijo Castiel simplemente. Dean soltó el aire con fuerza, podía sentir sus pulsaciones acelerarse a cada segundo, estaba seguro de que sufriría un ataque de pánico. Cas alzó su mano derecha y la apoyó con suavidad sobre el hombro izquierdo de Dean, liberando una pequeña porción de gracia, tranquilizándolo en el momento —. Escucha, Dean. Me conoces desde hace tiempo, eres mi familia, todos ustedes son mi familia, y deseo verlos felices. Y si lo que deseas es tener un niño, y no es un problema para ti que sea nefilim, entonces puedo ayudar, deseo ayudarte. —Algo en todo eso no se sentía bien y Dean quiso interrumpirlo, pero Castiel no se lo permitió —. Esto no tiene porqué cambiar nada entre nosotros, Dean. Piénsalo como un medio para un fin. Sé que la apariencia de mi recipiente no es la ideal para ti, pero puedo serte útil. No tienes que responder ahora, sólo prométeme que lo consideraras —Castiel había hablado tranquilo como si fuera algo que había estado pensando desde hacía tiempo.

Dean no podía creer que Cas estaba ofreciéndose para ser el padre de su hijo. Jamás se hubiera atrevido a imaginar que algo como eso podría suceder. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía que Cas era _alfa_ , pero fuera de eso, él era un Ángel Del Señor, y, aunque él no hiciera alarde de su poder, Dean siempre se había sentido indigno de ser su amigo. Ni hablar de permitirse siquiera analizar en profundidad lo que sentía por él. Llevaba años intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que amaba a Cas como a un hermano, de que cuando decía _“te necesito”_ sólo pretendía decir _“te quiero a mi lado, amigo”_ y nada más.

Pero algo en todo este discurso de Castiel no sonaba bien. Cas hablaba de _“poder ayudar”_  y de _“ser útil”_ , y eso era una mierda.

—¿Qué demonios, Cas? ¿Un medio para un fin? ¿Serme _útil_ ? Tú no necesitas ser útil o ayudar para ser parte de esta familia. Eres mi amigo, no una herramienta. ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Te ofreces como donador de esperma para que _yo tenga lo que quiero_ ? ¿Y qué hay de _ti_ ? ¿Qué quieres tú? —el cazador hablaba con vehemencia y Castiel lo miraba totalmente desconcertado por su reacción, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Un golpe en el medio de la cara lo hubiera sorprendido menos que una pregunta como esa —. Rayos, Cas. ¿No puedes ser un poco más egoísta al menos una vez en la vida y pensar en lo que Tú quieres? Mira, aprecio tu oferta, pero esto afectaría tu vida también, ¿has pensado en eso? ¿Qué se supone que le diga cuando pregunte por qué tiene poderes? ¿O acaso tú participarías de su crianza? —Castiel había bajado la vista y escuchaba pacientemente con una expresión neutral —. Porque suponte que decidimos hacerlo, y que lo críe yo solo. Tarde o temprano comenzará a hacer preguntas, y tendré que decirle la verdad, y entonces tendrás que lidiar con lo que venga, solo por haberme hecho un favor _para ser útil._ —Cuando Dean terminó de hablar se quedó viendo fijamente a su amigo, esperando que le devuelva la mirada. Cuando Castiel finalmente alzó la vista, su actitud había cambiado. Una de sus cejas se elevaba más que la otra, en un gesto dominante que Dean había visto pocas veces dirigido a él, pero que siempre hacía correr electricidad por su columna vertebral.

—Dices que quieres que sea más egoísta. De acuerdo, Dean. Ahora voy a decirte algo, total y completamente egoísta. No me importa lo que pienses al respecto, y, luego de esto, puedes simular que jamás lo mencioné si así lo deseas. —De pronto Dean se sintió pequeño a su lado y podría jurar que Cas estaba usando su voz de mando con él, porque apenas pudo arreglárselas para responder un _“¿O-okay?”_ inseguro —. Estoy enamorado de ti. Y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para verte feliz. A cualquier costo. Es lo único que deseo. Te amo de un modo tan _egoísta_ que ni siquiera me importa si me correspondes o no. He hecho de tu felicidad y bienestar mi meta en la vida. —Dean comenzó a sospechar que quizá ese pie tenía algún tipo de alucinógeno. Era imposible que Castiel estuviera diciendo esto. Y por otro lado, estaba bastante seguro de que Cas no tenía muy en claro el significado de “egoísta”  —. Así que si decidieras que quieres mi ayuda en esto, haré lo que tú desees. Si lo que quieres es un donador de esperma, eso tendrás. Si quieres que participe de la crianza como tu amigo, eso obtendrás. Y si lo que deseas es un compañero de vida con quien formar una familia, puedo asegurarte que _yo soy tu Huckleberry_. —La expresión de Castiel se había ido dulcificando a medida que hablaba y cuando llegó al final citó la frase con una sonrisa. Dean tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar reír con la referencia. Una gota rodó por su mejilla y Cas se apresuró a limpiarla  delicadamente con su pulgar.

—No te merezco —susurró el cazador presionando su mejilla contra la palma de la mano del ángel.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto. —Cas sostenía su rostro con dulzura, pero mantenía entre ellos la misma distancia que habían tenido desde el comienzo, no quería invadir a Dean —. ¿Consideraras mi propuesta?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?- preguntó sólo para molestarlo.

—Lo que nos quede de vida —respondió Cas —. Siempre podrás contar conmigo, para lo que sea, Dean.

—¿Puedo elegir? —dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa. _“Por supuesto”_ aseguró Castiel —. Ok. Ya tomé una decisión. —Cas alzó las cejas interrogante. Dean lo miró por un momento haciéndose el misterioso, luego rió y se inclinó para besarlo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos para acortar la distancia sin romper el beso, y Cas hizo lo mismo. Se besaron despacio, luego con pasión, luego Cas gruñó y Dean rió y finalmente se alejó unos centímetros para poder hablar —. Quiero dormir una siesta —declaró con resolución —. ¿Vienes?

—Lo que tú quieras.

 

 


	2. Piénsalo dos veces

El cazador arrastró a Castiel hasta su habitación entre besos, estrellándose por el camino con todos y cada uno de los muebles que se encontraban a su paso. Pero una vez en la cama, con la adrenalina comenzando a estabilizarse, Dean sintió el peso de las largas horas al volante luego de concluir un caso complejo esa misma mañana, y sus caricias se fueron volviendo cada vez más perezosas hasta que acabó por dormirse acurrucado contra el costado de su ángel, usando su pecho como almohada.

Cas lo observó dormir por más de dos horas. Dean sonreía en sueños. Había velado por él en secreto incontables veces, jamás lo había visto sonreír dormido. El ángel pensó que si esto no fuera real y se tratara del efecto de un ataque de djinn, él no podría estar más feliz de lo que estaba ahora. Sintió su gracia agitarse en su interior y Dean, como si él también fuera capaz de sentirlo, se removió entre sus brazos y bostezó aparatosamente.

—¿Cas? —murmuró algo desconcertado mientras los recuerdos de esa tarde volvían a su mente adormecida.

—Hola, Dean —respondió el ángel con una sonrisa tímida. Dean estiró la espalda con un “ _mmm_ ” y se escucharon varios chasquidos.

—¿Aún aquí? ¿No te maté de aburrimiento? —preguntó en tono de broma mientras volvía a pegarse al costado de su amigo, posando una mano sobre su plexo solar, justo en el punto donde la maldita espada de Lucifer había asomado varios meses atrás.

—Disfruto velar por ti —respondió con solemnidad.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Es tu _placer culposo_? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, pero Castiel lo miró algo confundido ladeando la cabeza y Dean sólo rió y cambió de tema —Lamento haberme dormido, fue un día agotador. —Cas asintió con una sonrisa —. Extraño y agotador. —Con la mejilla presionada contra la gabardina, Dean podía sentir la fragancia natural de Castiel con mucha más fuerza que de costumbre. Definitivamente era el aroma de la lluvia, ese perfume de cuando se aproxima una tormenta.  Dibujó pequeños círculos sobre su esternón, y su mente se ensombreció con recuerdos de la noche en que Cas murió. La noche del nacimiento de Jack, la noche de la muerte de Kelly Kline. De pronto Dean sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas. No lo había pensado antes. Sabía que si tenía un hijo con Castiel sería nefilim, pero no había pensado en Kelly hasta ahora.

Dean no quería morir, ya no, no ahora. Pero también quería ser padre, con todo su ser. Había esperado tanto para esto… y ahora que finalmente estaba a su alcance…

El cazador consideró con cuidado sus opciones. Podía seguir adelante con esto y rogar a Billy, al mismísimo Ángel de la Muerte, que le permita seguir viviendo. O podía buscar a alguien más con quien tener el bebé. Alzó la vista sin mover la cabeza, Cas había apoyado la mejilla en su frente, se veía feliz. No podía hacerle eso. No quería hacerle eso. Ni hacérselo a sí mismo. Quería a Cas, quería estar con él. Consideró una tercera opción. Podía quedarse con Castiel, y tener al pequeño engendro, disfrutar la experiencia de tener una vida formándose en su interior y aceptar su destino. Cas se ocupará del nefilim, le dará un nombre y lo cuidará con amor. Y de esta forma Castiel jamás volverá a estar solo, siempre tendrá a su hijo a su lado ¿O no? Dean tragó con dificultad y una lágrima cayó pesada sobre el abrigo beige, pero las múltiples capas de ropa del ángel impidieron que lo notara.

—¿C-Cas? —La voz le temblaba pero debía saber —. Dime, los nefilim ¿Son inmortales, verdad? —Dean sintió la respuesta de Castiel como una suave vibración debajo de su oreja “ _mjm_ ”. Eso era un sí. Se mantuvo en silencio por algunos minutos y finalmente se mojó los labios antes de volver a hablar —. ¿Crees que _llegue_ a ver su rostro? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Cas se removió debajo de él y Dean levantó la cabeza nuevamente para mirarlo. Cas le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Castiel con un susurro áspero.

—¿Piensas que podré cargarlo _aunque sea una vez_ ? —replicó el cazador con angustia.  “ _¿Qué?_ ” Insistió Cas ahora con más preocupación que antes —. Kelly… —soltó Dean finalmente casi sin voz.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Castiel al comprenderlo todo  —. Ssshhh No Dean ssshhh —Se apresuró a consolarlo con suavidad mientras secaba sus lágrimas—.  No morirás ¿Crees que estoy loco? —Dean lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, enrojecidos y brillantes —. Dean, ¿Piensas que te habría ofrecido esto de saber que morirías? Lo de Kelly fue diferente. Jack es hijo de un Arcángel. Yo solo soy un serafín. ¡Estarás bien! Te lo juro —le aseguró presionando un beso en su frente. “ _¿Lo juras?_ ” Quiso preguntar Dean, pero las palabras no eran audibles —. Lo juro. Tendrás un parto normal, Dean. Podrás ver su rostro y cargarlo, y verlo crecer. Todo estará bien. —Dean rodeó al ángel con un brazo y enterró el rostro en su pecho. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Cuando finalmente sintió que Dean se había tranquilizado, Cas volvió a hablar —¿Por qué aceptaste mi oferta si creías que morirías? —Dean soltó una risa mocosa y le plantó un beso allí donde estaba, luego se alejó unos centímetros para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Sé que dijiste que no te importa… —Dean intentó mantener el contacto visual, pero su mirada era tan inquisitiva que tuvo que desviar la vista antes de poder continuar —… pero, yo, yo sí te correspondo, Cas —concluyó titubeando. Podía sentir su rostro arder. Castiel tocó su mejilla y su mano se sentía fresca sobre su piel. Se atrevió a volver a mirarlo, Cas estaba sonriendo, parecía emocionado y Dean habría jurado que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  Dean se incorporó lo suficiente para poder darle un pequeño y casto beso en los labios —. Acepté porque me di cuenta de que no quiero hacer esto con nadie más. —Cas lo abrazó conteniendo su fuerza y enterró la cabeza en su cuello —. Mentiroso —lo acusó entre risas —Sí te importa. —Dean escuchó una risa ahogada y luego sintió el calor del aliento de su amigo mientras hablaba sin moverse de su escondite, “ _Me alegra que estés con alguien a quien amas_.”  —. Idiota —respondió Dean risueño revoleando los ojos.

Cuando finalmente rompió el abrazo, Dean se incorporó por completo en la cama y, con la manga de su camisa,  secó las lágrimas que aún le quedaban.

—Perdón por tanto llanto —dijo con una risita —. Estoy algo hormonal estos días. —Castiel asintió con la cabeza y dijo “ _Debido al celo_.” —. Sep, supongo —respondió rascándose la cabeza y poniéndose de pie —. Cas… ¿Aún quieres hacer esto?

—Por supuesto, Dean.

—Ok. Necesito ir al baño. Me lavaré los dientes. Enseguida regreso ¿De acuerdo? Tienes hasta entonces para pensarlo mejor —le dijo guiñando un ojo. Usaba un tono bromista, pero estaba hablando en serio, Cas lo sabía. El ángel miró hacia el techo exageradamente como respuesta.  

Dean se tomó un momento, mientras vaciaba su vejiga, para pensar en lo inusual que había sido ese día. Había comenzado muy temprano esa mañana quemando el cadáver de un hombre lobo, luego había conducido con Sam a casa por más de cinco horas, había besado a su mejor amigo y ahora estaba a punto de cambiar la vida de ambos para siempre. Se lavó las manos y la cara y se quedó mirándose al espejo, se preguntaba si estaban haciendo lo correcto. Pensó en las muchas maneras en que esto podría complicar las cosas para todos. Pero las cosas siempre se complican. Esa no era excusa. Él realmente quería esto. Intentó imaginar el rostro de su bebé y su reflejo le devolvió una sonrisa. Podía sentir sus pulsaciones acelerarse con la expectativa. Todo estará bien.

—Ponte cómodo —gritó con el cepillo de dientes en la boca mientras se sacaba camisa y remera en un solo movimiento.

Al escucharlo, Cas se removió en su sitio reajustando su posición. Se quedó sentado en la cama con la espalda firmemente presionada contra el respaldo. Su respiración era irregular y podía sentir un zumbido en los oídos. Cuando Dean finalmente salió del baño y se apoyó por un momento en el marco de la puerta, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y tampoco llevaba zapatos. Castiel sintió su gracia moviéndose caóticamente en su interior, pero por fuera su recipiente se mantenía estoico, excepto por sus ojos que ahora eran negros y brillantes.

Dean caminó tambaleándose como de costumbre hacia el ángel, al tiempo que soltaba la hebilla de su cinturón. Castiel tragó saliva con dificultad. El cazador se arrodilló en el pie de la cama donde se encontraban las piernas de Cas y avanzó gateando sobre él para terminar sentándose en su falda. Las luces estaban encendidas y Castiel podía ver todas y cada una de las pecas que cubrían el torso de Dean. Su mirada vagó por su pecho hasta posarse en su hombro izquierdo, evitando obstinadamente levantar la vista, al tiempo que intentaba estabilizar las pulsaciones de su recipiente que se habían disparado de manera alarmante en cuanto Dean tocó el colchón.

—De acuerdo vaquero, se te terminó el tiempo —dijo Dean sonriendo coqueto —. Habla ahora o calla para siempre. —Castiel alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes y centelleantes de su amigo y apretó la mandíbula aún más de lo que ya estaba.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Gracias a mi beta @Bajosospecha por tanta paciencia!!! :D Y gracias por ayudarme a planificar cómo continuar este fic X3 
> 
> Espero que les guste! Sé que están esperando los resultados sexuales ¬_¬ van a tener que esperar unos días más mmuuaajajajajaaaaa XD
> 
> Gracias por leer!!! y ya saben, si les gustó comenten, voten, compartan, hagan fanarts (?)  
> http://carolinasacco.tumblr.com/


	3. Como gustes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es "¡¡¡oooh que cosa, que smut detallado!!!" pero hay smut :P así que si no les gusta, pueden saltar el capítulo supongo.  
> Les advierto: está ilustrado.  
> fin del comunicado~*

 —Muy bien, entonces. _El que calla otorga_ , Cas —dijo Dean recorriendo a su amigo con la mirada. Enganchó el nudo de la corbata de Castiel con uno de sus dedos y tironeó para deshacerlo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Castiel seguía sus movimientos hipnotizado, sin mover un músculo.

Dean había comenzado a desabotonarle la camisa con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomó a Cas por la nuca y rozó con suavidad la punta de la nariz en sus labios. Se inclinó ligeramente y lo besó con firmeza. Cuando intentó abrirse camino con la lengua para profundizar el beso, notó que Castiel estaba temblando. El cazador se apartó inmediatamente y tomó el rostro del ángel con ambas manos para poder mirarlo mejor.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó nervioso. Castiel tragó con fuerza —. Ey, estaba bromeando ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Puedes decirme si cambias de idea, _cuando sea_ ¿entiendes? —Castiel asintió en silencio, aún se veía nervioso —. Demonios, no quieres esto ¿Te sientes obligado a seguir adelante? —El ángel seguía mudo en su sitio —. Cas, mira, po-podemos volver a lo que éramos —dijo Dean titubeante. Castiel contuvo el aire y negó con la cabeza. Dean alzó la vista al techo por un momento murmurando _“¡gracias al cielo!”,_ luego volvió a buscar la mirada de su amigo —. Ok. ¿Tal vez algo intermedio? —propuso inseguro. Cas juntó ligeramente las cejas inclinando la cabeza y Dean supo que no estaba entendiendo —. Digo, tal vez quieres estar conmigo pero no quieres un bebé —dijo bajando la vista —. Pu-puedes decírmelo si es así. Yo lo entiendo. Podemos hacer que funcione. No quiero que te sientas obligado a… —Sus palabras se atropellaban mientras las decía, pero Cas no le permitió terminar de hablar.

—Detente, Dean —logró decir Castiel finalmente con un hilo de voz áspero y delgado —. No es eso. Quiero esto, es solo que yo… —Castiel cerró los ojos mientras pensaba cómo continuar y Dean pudo ver que comenzaba a ruborizarse, pero casi de inmediato el color de sus mejillas volvió a estabilizarse. Volvió a abrir los ojos y buscó la mirada del otro hombre —. No tengo experiencia en esto, Dean. Solo lo hice una vez, y las cosas no terminaron bien —dijo ahora un poco más tranquilo. Dean, que lo miraba preocupado, no pudo evitar reír al escucharlo.

—Te prometo que no te apuñalaré en la mañana, Cas —dijo risueño y le dio un pequeño beso al costado de la boca. Castiel, sintiéndose un tonto, sopló una risa nerviosa.

—Hablo en serio, Dean. Sé que tú has tenido sexo miles de veces, pero yo… —Comenzó a protestar Castiel.

—¿Me estás llamando _zorra_ ? —lo regañó bromeando Dean y Cas lo fulminó con la mirada. No estaba para bromas —. Ya, de acuerdo. Hablando en serio, Cas. Mira, eso no importa. De todos modos, esto no es _sexo_ . —Con cada palabra Dean bajaba un poco más el tono de voz, y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en la línea que formaba el ceño fruncido del ángel —. _Haremos el amor_ —murmuró rozando la piel con sus labios allí donde estaba. Oyó a Castiel suspirar con fuerza y se apartó unos centímetros para que sus miradas se encuentren nuevamente —. ¿Está bien? —Cas siseó un frágil _“ssi”_ y sonrió tímidamente de costado. Dean le devolvió la sonrisa y retomó el beso que había interrumpido, pero moviéndose más lentamente, dejando que Castiel avance a su propio ritmo. No siguió desvistiéndolo, solo llevó sus manos a su cabello acariciándolo despacio. No quería que se sintiera usado de ninguna manera , quería que Cas se sienta amado.

Al cabo de un momento, a pesar de que Cas había partido finalmente los labios permitiéndole explorar, Dean seguía sintiéndolo tenso. Presionó ambas manos sobre el pecho del ángel y comenzó a desplazarlas hacia abajo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Castiel seguía con los brazos en los costados apenas tocando sus rodillas.

—Relájate ¿quieres? —dijo el cazador apretándole los hombros y sacudiéndolos ligeramente para aflojarlo.

—Lo lamento, Dean —murmuró tomando sus manos para detenerlo —. No puedo hacer esto —aseguró casi sin voz.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —insistió Dean. “ _No puedo_ ” Repitió Castiel —. ¿De qué hablas, Cas?

—Yo… —Castiel hizo una pausa para organizar sus pensamientos —. Es-es mi recipiente, Dean. —El hombre alzó las cejas sorprendido y bajó la vista hacia la entrepierna de su amigo y luego le devolvió una mirada interrogante. Cas se mojó los labios antes de volver a hablar —. Antes, cuando estuve con April, yo era _humano_ —comenzó a explicar —. Ahora es… diferente. Mi-mi gracia bloquea de alguna forma el _instinto_ ¿comprendes? —Dean lo miraba entre preocupado y divertido, se mojó él también los labios y preguntó, intentando no reír, _“¿Dices que no puedes ejem despertar al pequeño Cas?”_ El ángel lo miró consternado —. No es eso, Dean. Bueno, no es _solo_ eso. —Al ver la actitud de su amigo, Dean volvió a ponerse serio —. Es todo, Dean. Mi gracia y mi recipiente están disociados. No consigo _ser uno_ con este cuerpo, y mi gracia sigue bloqueándolo. Es como si el cuerpo no supiera lo que debe hacer. Es difícil de explicar —concluyó frustrado.

—Ey ey, Cas —dijo Dean acariciando su mejilla —. Creo que estás pensando demasiado. Hace rato, antes de mi siesta, estabas bien. Todo estaba bien. —Castiel repasó mentalmente aquel momento. Dean tenía razón —. ¿Quieres mi opinión? —Cas lo miró y asintió en silencio —. Pienso que te pusiste nervioso y subiste la guardia —dijo sonriendo con suavidad mientras volvía a acortar la distancia entre ellos para abrazarlo. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y depositó un pequeño beso en su cuello —. Relájate, sólo soy yo. —Comenzó a dibujar un camino de besos hasta su oreja, mordisqueó juguetón su lóbulo, y continuó los besos por la línea de su mandíbula —. Deja la mente en blanco, conecta con el momento. Conecta conmigo —y diciendo esto, volvió a besarlo, esta vez más apasionadamente, pegando su pecho al de Castiel. Cuando finalmente hizo un movimiento tentativo con sus caderas, buscando algo de fricción, Dean sintió una de las manos de Cas deslizarse por su pierna para terminar aferrada con fuerza a su trasero. Dean soltó un ligero gemido de sorpresa y placer y Castiel volvió a gruñir como había hecho más temprano, cuando se besaron por primera vez —. Sólo para que quede claro —dijo Dean entre besos —, de las opciones que me diste antes, elegí el _Combo Full._ —A lo que Castiel respondió con un sonido indefinido que parecía una pregunta, por lo que tuvo que aclarar —. Ya sabes, tú, yo, bebé, _Combo Full Family_ —mientras hablaba había retomado la tarea de soltar los botones de la camisa de Cas.

—Eso pensé —aseguró Cas con una sonrisa divertida y esta vez fue él quien besó a Dean, al tiempo que lo ayudaba quitándose la gabardina y la chaqueta. Dean se apresuró a soltar la hebilla del cinturón y desabrochar el pantalón. Quería sentirlo. Quería meter la mano en su ropa interior y _tocarlo de verdad_. Se mordió los labios con anticipación. Alzó la vista hacia Castiel y éste lo miraba con voracidad. Su mirada eléctrica y feroz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda de punta a punta. De pronto se sintió cohibido y recordó que él era un omega después de todo. No se atrevió, en su lugar, apoyó ambas manos en los hombros del ángel y se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para poder hacerse a un lado —. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Cas siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué parece que hago? —dijo Dean mientras terminaba de desnudarse. Al verlo Castiel se miró a sí mismo. Aún estaba vestido de la cintura hacia abajo, ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos. En el tiempo que le tomó al cazador voltear y arrojar la ropa al suelo, Cas ya se había desvestido por completo haciendo uso de su gracia. Cuando giró nuevamente en dirección a Cas, Dean tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo cómo respirar.

Finalmente recuperado del impacto de ver la piel bronceada y perfecta de su amigo totalmente al desnudo, Dean regresó a su sitio sobre el regazo de Castiel. Lo abrazó con fuerza rodeando su cuello y presionó su pecho contra el del ángel. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo así, tan cerca. A través de la carne firme y fresca, Dean podía sentir el poder emanando de él, su gracia vibraba con cada movimiento erizando cada vello de su cuerpo.

Dean no acostumbraba pasar sus celos acompañado. Usualmente se quedaba en el bunker, o en el motel de paso en el que estuvieran, y evitaba el contacto humano. Las cosas podían ponerse salvajes en esos días, los sentidos se agudizan y todo se vuelve más _urgente_ , no era un buen momento para estar con extraños. Pero este no era un extraño, era _Cas, su mejor amigo Castiel._ Y era asombroso. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, y a pesar de eso, no paraba de sorprenderlo, cada gesto, cada sonido, todo ahora era nuevo e increíble. Castiel gimió soltando su aliento caliente contra su cuello y Dean ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose.

—C-Cas —dijo sin aire —. N-necesito que hagamos esto a-ahora. —Buscó la mirada del ángel para saber si le estaba entendiendo. Cas asintió una sola vez y volvió a besarlo con decisión. Dean, que sentía que el momento se había postergado por una eternidad, hizo a un lado su condición de omega, olvidó que se supone que sea sumiso y obediente, y tomó el control completo de la situación. Sin romper el beso, re-ajustó su posición y se sentó sobre las caderas del ángel, cerrando el trato de una vez por todas.

Había creído que sería similar a estar con una mujer alfa, pero el recipiente de Cas era un hombre robusto, tan grande como Dean, y la sensación era totalmente nueva. Soltó un gemido involuntario. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles en la posición. Castiel notó la tensión en sus hombros y lo miró inquisitivo. Dean le devolvió la mirada, estaba agitado y ruborizado, pero se encontraba bien, tragó saliva con fuerza, y asintió varias veces murmurando “ _ok ok_ ” y lentamente retomó el ritmo que había perdido.

Castiel lo acompañaba con movimientos lentos y, aunque sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, Dean podía sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien. Parecía ¿distante? No, _contenido_.

—Cas —dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Castiel se veía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo —. No voy a romperme ¿sabes? —le aseguró plantando un beso al costado de su boca. Cas rió suavemente y murmuró “ _No quiero lastimarte._ ” —. No vas a lastimarme. Suéltate un poco, hombre. Déjate llevar. Vive un poco —mientras hablaba, Dean fue acelerando la cadencia con que se movían al tiempo que besaba su cuello y hombro, mordisqueándolo de tanto en tanto —. Alócate —concluyó risueño. Pero Castiel no parecía tener intenciones de tomar el control, muy por el contrario, se veía complacido  siguiendo al cazador, y si lo besaba con más fuerza, Cas le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad. Dean llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de una más de tantas cosas extrañas de ángel que hacía Castiel, y pensó que tenía sentido, concordaba con todos los _“por supuesto”_ y _“voy contigo”_ —. Sígueme —ordenó finalmente con una sonrisa coqueta. “ _Como gustes_ ” respondió Cas sin dudarlo.

Dean nunca había sentido una conexión con nadie como la que sentía con Castiel en ese momento. Esto no solo no era simplemente _sexo_ , tampoco era solo _hacer el amor_ , era algo _más._ Estaba seguro de que, de alguna manera que no comprendía, ellos estaban unidos más allá de lo físico, y más allá incluso de sus sentimientos. Dean pensó que era como si su alma y la gracia de Cas se fusionaran. O tal vez solo era su cerebro fundiéndose. Fuera lo que fuese, solo sabía que necesitaba más.

Volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la base del cuello de Cas y respiró su esencia por un momento, aún olía a lluvia y su piel seguía fresca como si acabara de salir de la ducha. Dean se quedó mirándolo por un momento y sin pensar demasiado lo que hacía, lo mordió allí mismo. No era el comportamiento de un omega. Pero siendo justos, no se había comportado como tal en toda la noche. Castiel soltó un sonido débil similar a un ronroneo pero no dijo nada. Dean lo volvió a morder, esta vez con más fuerza, se apartó y miró cómo la herida se cerraba rápidamente sin dejar marca. Cas murmuró su nombre, buscó su cuello y Dean se tensó con anticipación. Castiel presionó los labios sobre su piel y comenzó a besarlo acaloradamente. Pero no lo mordió.

—Muérdeme —ordenó el omega. Castiel hizo un sonido pequeño de protesta que sonaba como una pregunta —. Que me muerdas. Reclámame. —La voz grave de Dean era casi inaudible, pero Castiel podía escucharlo claramente.

—Los ángeles no mordemos, Dean —susurró Cas contra su piel y deslizó sus manos por la espalda del cazador desde la cintura donde las tenía, hasta su nuca, apretándose un poco más contra su pecho, apoyando la frente contra su hombro.

Dean no tuvo tiempo de sentirse decepcionado por la respuesta. De pronto notó una oleada de poder emanando de su compañero, y sintió claramente cómo en su interior el nudo comenzaba a formarse. Castiel alzó la cabeza y sus ojos estaban brillando, iluminados con su gracia. Dean se lo quedó mirando y un nuevo pulso de luz proyectó las sombras de sus alas en las paredes. En sincronía con su gracia, el nudo de Castiel alcanzó su punto máximo y Dean ahogó un gemido. El dolor, el placer y algo parecido a una experiencia mística se mezclaban en una masa confusa en su pecho. Sin pensarlo, tomó al ángel por el cuello, lo besó con fuerza y sintió su gracia fluir hacia él, como electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo de punta a punta. Castiel bajó los párpados hasta que sus ojos sólo fueron dos líneas delgadas de luz blanca.

Lentamente, cuando la gracia fue apagándose, Dean comenzó a arrastrar a Cas hacia abajo, buscando cambiar de posición. No sabía cuánto tiempo podían estar anudados y pensó que sería mejor esperar recostados. Consiguió acomodarlos como quería sin mayores problemas, descansando sobre su espalda y Castiel sobre él, meciéndose juntos perezosamente, con pequeños besos aquí y allá. Dean lo rodeó con sus brazos, dibujando en su espalda pequeños círculos imaginarios con las yemas de sus dedos, preguntándose si había funcionado. Dean pensó que si no funcionó podría hacer el _tremendo sacrificio_ de volver a intentarlo. Una y otra vez, todas las veces que fuera necesario...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a mi beta @Bajosospecha y a mi querida @fridarules por su apoyo en este capítulo!! Las quiero chicas! ♥♥♥  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Muchas gracias por leer!!! Si les gustó ya saben dejen kudos y/o comentarios! :3  
> http://carolinasacco.tumblr.com/  
> Los quiero!!! ♥


	4. De nudos y lazos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, no soy una experta en lo que Omegaverso respecta, así que si cometí errores, sabrán disculpar X3 estuve buscando información sobre el nudo, pero varía mucho de autor a autor, algunos dicen que dura unos minutos, otros dicen una hora, y no está claro si se mantienen inmóviles o no. Así que bueno, digamos que en mi omegaverso, lo normal entre humanos es media hora (?)

Un sonido gutural llamó la atención de Castiel.

—Mi estómago amenaza con devorarse a sí mismo —bromeó Dean algo adormilado —. Lo siento, no creí que esto tomaría tanto tiempo. Debí traer algo de comida —dijo soplando una risita nerviosa y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Cas.

—¿Quieres que deshaga el nudo con gracia? —propuso el ángel diligentemente.

Llevaban horas así, fundidos en un abrazo íntimo y cálido y el cazador no estaba muy seguro de querer que se termine. Apretó a su amigo un poco más entre sus brazos, respirando su esencia. Fijó su vista por un momento en aquel punto en la base del cuello donde lo había mordido y soltó una ligera protesta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Cas, aún balanceándose entre sus piernas —. ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No es eso... —susurró depositando un beso en su hombro —. Es solo que... —Rayos, tendría que hablar al respecto. Ya le había rogado que lo mordiera, y ahora tenía que hablar sobre eso. Maldición. Sintió cómo su rostro comenzaba a acalorarse. ¿Cómo podía sentir vergüenza de decirle algo a Castiel a esta altura? Aún así, se había ruborizado —. Me hubiera gustado que pudieras...mmm...  _reclamarme como tu omega._ —De pronto Castiel se quedó inmóvil. Dean se mordió los labios hasta formar una delgada línea, pensando que tal vez no debería haber dicho nada al respecto.

—Dean... —Su nombre se oía tan dulce en sus labios, como si fuera una caricia. Cas no estaba enfadado, Dean buscó su mirada y, para su sorpresa, el ángel estaba sonriendo —. Yo no dije que no podía reclamarte —lo corrigió intentando que su sonrisa no creciera aún más —. Dije que los ángeles no  _mordemos_. —Dean lo miraba desconcertado, formando un pequeño "  _Oh_ " con los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Quieres decir que sí puedes  _reclamarme_? —preguntó Dean esperanzado. Castiel asintió en silencio, retomando el ritmo perezoso con que se movían desde hacía horas, a la espera de que el nudo ceda —. ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Reclámame! —Tomó el rostro del ángel entre sus manos y lo besó con entusiasmo.

—Dean, aguarda —le pidió Castiel apartándose —. Debo hacer una confesión. No te va a agradar —dijo con seriedad.

—¿Qué es? —Cas estaba esquivando su mirada y eso no era bueno —. ¿Ti-tienes un lazo con otro  _omega_? —preguntó Dean con ansiedad.

—Por supuesto que no, Dean —respondió Cas inmediatamente —. Lo que sucede es... —Castiel dudaba si continuar hablando o no.  _"Vamos, puedes decírmelo. No voy a enfadarme. ¿Qué es?"_ lo alentó Dean. El ángel tragó con fuerza y continuó hablando —. Yo ya te reclamé, Dean. Hace mucho tiempo. —El cazador abrió los ojos con asombro y Castiel se apresuró a continuar explicando —. Lo lamento, fue involuntario. No fue mi intención hacerlo sin tu consentimiento. Fu-fue una reacción de mi gracia al tocar tu alma —se disculpó avergonzado.

Dean se quedó pensativo por un momento y luego miró su hombro izquierdo.

—¡La cicatriz de la mano! —Exclamó —. ¿Esa es tu marca? ¿Así me reclamaste? —Castiel asintió en silencio —. Dios... hace tanto tiempo... —Cas volvió a murmurar una disculpa, pero Dean no le dio importancia, besó con suavidad el costado de su boca y volvió a hablar —. Pero, se borró hace años.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró Castiel —. Cuando morí por primera vez. Cuando Rafael me desintegró en casa de Chuck —dijo con tristeza al tiempo que posaba la frente en el hombro de Dean.

—Por eso me he sentido tan solo todo este tiempo... —dijo Dean con un hilo de voz. _"Lo lamento, Dean."_ Cas volvió a disculparse —. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó con suavidad, peinando el cabello de su ángel con las yemas de los dedos.

—En aquel momento parecía lo mejor. Que el lazo se rompa. No había pedido tu permiso para reclamarte, y tampoco parecía que estuvieras interesado en tener esa clase de...  _conexión_ conmigo. —Dean hizo un pequeño sonido de protesta y besó su cabellera.

—Idiota —susurró sin apartarse, soltó una risita antes de volver a hablar —. ¿Sabes? No sé bien qué es, pero yo sigo sintiendo una especie de lazo entre nosotros. ¿Tú lo sientes? —Cas besó su cuello y Dean pudo sentir el aliento cálido sobre su piel mientras murmuraba "  _Siempre"_ —.  _Castiel._ —La palabra escapó de los labios del cazador cargada de emoción. Dean notó la gracia del ángel reaccionando bajo su recipiente por la sola mención de su  _verdadero nombre_. Una energía vibrante emanaba de él, como pequeñas ondas expansivas de electricidad que acabaron por ponerle la piel de gallina —. Vuelve a reclamarme. —Su voz, grave y casi inaudible, estaba temblando —.  _Ahora_ , Cas. —Castiel se incorporó para poder mirarlo a la cara y Dean le plantó un beso apresurado en los labios, luego tomó la mano derecha de Cas que descansaba a su lado, y la posó sobre su hombro izquierdo —. Hazlo.

—Por supuesto, Dean —dijo Castiel con solemnidad. Llevó sus hombros hacia atrás, tomando una posición lo más erguida que le era posible, separando solo la parte superior de su torso del de Dean. Dio una respiración profunda, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar nuevamente y sus alas volvieron a proyectarse en la habitación. Dean no podía apartar su mirada, totalmente fascinado. La mano en su hombro comenzó a arder, se sentía como cientos de diminutas agujas incandescentes enterrándose en su piel, y no podía importarle menos. Contemplar a Cas en ese estado era lo más cercano a ver su  _verdadera forma_ que Dean podría conseguir jamás.

Castiel, al notar la mirada de Dean, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de costado y bajó los párpados para evitar lastimarlo. El cazador, que había quedado paralizado como un venado encandilado en el camino, recuperó el movimiento y volvió a besar al ángel con voracidad, saboreando la gracia que Cas liberaba en su dirección.

     

Pronto la luz fue apagándose hasta extinguirse y Cas soltó su agarre. Suspiró exhausto y se acomodó nuevamente sobre el pecho de Dean, usando su hombro derecho como almohada. Dean besó su frente e inspeccionó la herida.

—Ey, te extrañé —saludó a la cicatriz renovada, y escuchó reír a Castiel. Dean comenzó a acariciar despacio la espalda de Cas, recorriendo su columna vertebral de arriba abajo y de regreso. Se quedaron así por un momento, abrazados en silencio, cuando el estómago de Dean decidió recordarles que aún estaba vacío. Ambos rieron con ganas esta vez —. Cas, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿crees que podrías deshacer el nudo ahora? —El ángel sonrió y cerró los ojos por un instante. El nudo estaba deshecho. Castiel se retiró con cuidado acomodándose junto a Dean.

—Ahora te extraño a ti —bromeó el omega mientras intentaba estirar las piernas, agarrotadas por mantener la misma posición por tanto tiempo —. Mmm voy a tener que darme una ducha antes de comer... —protestó. La sola idea de tener que moverse en ese momento parecía demasiado. En su lugar, tomó la frazada y la extendió sobre ambos, acurrucándose contra Cas.

—¿No tenías hambre, Dean? —lo reprendió juguetón Castiel mientras lo abrazaba. Llevó dos dedos a su frente y Dean se sintió de pronto limpio y perfumado, y le agradeció por lo bajo mientras se apretaba a Cas un poco más.

—Sí, pero aún no siento las piernas —dijo riendo. Castiel volvió a llevar la mano a su frente pero Dean lo detuvo —. Deja eso. Tú también estás agotado. Estoy bien así. —Se estiró para besar a su ángel una vez más antes de volver a hablar —. ¿Cuando podrás saber si funcionó?

—En unas horas, aún es demasiado pronto. No podremos estar realmente seguros hasta que el embrión comience a formarse. —Dean lo miraba como pidiendo datos más concretos, sin tantos detalles —. Unas veinte horas en total, Dean. Mañana lo sabremos.

—Ok —respondió Dean sonriente y le dio un beso corto y rápido en los labios. Se levantó de la cama dejando a Cas tapado hasta la cintura y comenzó a vestirse. Castiel lo siguió atento con la mirada hasta que el trasero de Dean estuvo oficialmente cubierto por completo por sus bóxers, luego enterró la cabeza en la almohada y suspiró sonoramente. Dean tenía razón, él también estaba agotado, había utilizado demasiado de su gracia en todo el proceso. Necesitaba descansar y recargarse.

Dean estaba caminando hacia la salida del cuarto, poniéndose la remera cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta. No tuvo tiempo a responder antes de que esta se abriera y Sam asomara la cabeza.

—¡Sam! ¡Qué rayos! ¡Golpea y espera, hombre! Estoy en celo, ¿recuerdas? —protestó Dean que había parado de caminar justo a tiempo para no recibir un portazo en la cara.

—Disculpa, es que la comida está lista y enfriándose, mamá ya no quiere esperarte. Jack comió temprano y se fue a su cuarto. —Dean estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para dejar oculta toda la habitación a sus espaldas, y Sam supuso que se encontraba solo —. Además, no sería la primera vez que te sorprendo tocándote, Dean. Estoy curado de espanto, hermano —bromeó Sam.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Dean desafiante, dispuesto a desconcertar a Sam. Dio un paso al costado para que la cama sea visible desde la puerta de entrada y le mantuvo la mirada a su hermano —. Seguí tu consejo, Sammy. —Sam lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la habitación. Había un hombre en la cama de Dean, hasta donde Sam podía ver, desnudo.

—¡Qué demonios, Dean! —exclamó Sam tratando de mantener la voz lo más baja posible para que el sujeto no pudiera escucharlo —. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así?! —Dean miró a su hermano asombrado por la reacción. No comprendía por qué estaba tan enfadado —. ¡No puedes traer un extraño al bunker! ¿Te volviste loco? Nos pones en peligro a todos. ¿De dónde sacaste a este tipo? —El Hombre de Letras hablaba tan rápido que no le daba tiempo a intentar responder. Dean tuvo que alzar las manos para detenerlo.

—Wow wow, ¡detente ahí! —ordenó Dean comenzando a enfadarse —. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que soy un imbécil? —  _"Estás actuando como uno"_ murmuró Sam, y Dean decidió que fingiría no haberlo oído, no quería tener que golpear a su hermano, hacía solo cinco minutos estaba tan feliz, no permitiría que lo arruine —. Mira de nuevo,  _perra_. —A lo que Sam respondió  _"Idiota"_ y volvió a mirar como Dean le indicaba. En la cama, alertado por la discusión, Castiel se había incorporado a medias y los miraba con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza ladeada. Cuando Sam fijó su vista en él, Cas lo saludó con su habitual  _"Hola, Sam"_.

—¡Cas! —exclamó desconcertado y Dean sonrió satisfecho, mientras le decía  _"Cas es alfa, ¿lo sabías?"._ Poco a poco, el rostro de Sam se fue desmoronando hacia un gesto muy diferente. Se había puesto algo pálido, sus cejas se habían curvado en esa expresión de perrito abandonado que Dean conocía muy bien, y habría jurado que estaba respirando con dificultad.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Dean preocupado —. Creí que te alegrarías, fu-fue tu idea. —Se giró para mirar a Cas, que seguía en la misma posición mirándolos desorientado. Volvió a mirar a su hermano. Sam tragó con fuerza y se aclaró la garganta —. ¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar cruzándose de brazos en una actitud defensiva.

—Emm...yo... nada, Dean. Solo, no, no lo sabía. No tenía idea —dijo algo cortante. Sam tenía ahora ese gesto que suele hacer cuando desaprueba las decisiones de Dean, labios fruncidos, cabeza ligeramente ladeada, parpadeando varias veces, como si estuviera intentando evitar explotar —. Así que... estás buscando un bebé...con  _Cas._ —Repitió la información resaltando el nombre del ángel con énfasis.

—Seee —respondió Dean con una amplia sonrisa que se fue apagando mientras miraba a su hermano. Algo no estaba bien y no podía entender qué era. Sam afirmó con la cabeza varias veces, apretando los labios en una línea delgada.

—Mamá está esperando para comer. ¿Vienes o no? —dijo fríamente. "Ssí" respondió Dean inseguro, miró nuevamente a Castiel y éste le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que vaya.

—Tomaré una ducha —dijo Castiel con voz ronca. De todos modos no tenía suficiente energía como para limpiarse usando su gracia, y de este modo les daría tiempo para hablar a solas. Al parecer, era necesario.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, Mary recibió a Dean con un abrazo.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás llevando el celo? Sam me dijo que no tenías un buen día. —Se apartó para inspeccionarlo y le sonrió con dulzura —. Te ves diferente, Dean —dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Dean presionó contra su palma.  _Mi mamá me mima_ era una gran mentira generalmente, así que él no iba a desperdiciar una muestra de afecto como esa, por más pequeña que sea.

—Me siento diferente —confesó Dean con los ojos cerrados, aún disfrutando de la caricia.

—Dile a mamá, Dean. Cuéntale lo que estás haciendo —dijo Sam demandante, sacando a su hermano del trance en el que se encontraba. Dean lanzó una mirada molesta en su dirección, aún sin entender qué demonios le sucedía. Mary miró a Dean intrigada y sonrió alentándolo a hablar. Él dudó por un momento y notó que comenzaba a ruborizarse, pero debía seguir adelante, ya había llegado hasta aquí. Aunque usaba un tono extraño, Sam tenía razón, debía contárselo a Mary.

—Estoy intentando tener un bebé, ma —dijo simplemente. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas sin saber muy bien por qué, los nervios quizás, o por el hecho de decirlo en voz alta. Pero Mary se llevó las manos a la boca, dio un gritito de alegría y volvió a abrazarlo con más fuerza que antes, y todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué Sam no había reaccionado así? Bueno, no esperaba que diera un  _gritito de alegría,_ pero una palmada en el hombro y un _"me alegro por ti, hermano"_ hubiera estado bien. Dean miró de reojo a su hermano que, apoyado en la encimera, los miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mano cubriendo su boca.

—¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco? —preguntó Mary cuando finalmente soltó a su hijo mayor.

—Emm...de hecho... e-es un hombre —aclaró Dean algo inseguro de cuál sería su reacción, después de todo llevaba treinta años muerta, la forma de pensar de la gente había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo.

Mary alzó las cejas sorprendida y dijo—¡Oh! De acuerdo...¿  _lo_ conozco? —re-preguntó y volvió a sonreír para indicarle que todo estaba bien. Después de todo, Dean no era el primer hombre omega del que Mary supiera que optaba por un alfa macho, y posiblemente no sería el último. Dean asintió y ella comenzó a intentar adivinar quién era el alfa en cuestión —. Mmmm ¿Max? —El cazador rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Es Cas, mamá —dijo Sam irritado. Mary volteó para mirarlo y se apresuró a volver a mirar a Dean.

—  _¿Ca-Castiel?_ ¿Es eso cierto, cariño? —Su actitud había cambiado, y ahora se veía preocupada. Preocupada  _de verdad_. Asustada incluso.

—¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos? —soltó Dean de pronto, incapaz de seguir conteniendo la angustia que le estaba generando la reacción de su familia —. ¿Por qué no pueden alegrarse por mí? ¿Cuál es el problema con Cas? —preguntó bajando la vista al suelo y una lágrima cayó sobre su zapato.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿De verdad, Dean? —comenzó a reprenderlo Sam —. De todas las personas en el mundo que podías usar para tener un hijo, ¿tenía que ser  _Castiel_? —Dijo con reproche.

—¿U-usar? —preguntó Dean alzando la vista, mirando alternativamente a su hermano y a su madre —. ¡Yo no estoy usando a Castiel! ¡Mierda, Sam! —Se apresuró a secar las lágrimas de impotencia y furia que seguían brotando de sus ojos —. Les estoy diciendo que estoy intentando formar una  _familia_ con el  _maldito amor de mi puta vida_ y ustedes están... ¡demonios! Ni siquiera entiendo porqué están así. —Enterró el rostro en sus manos. Ya no quería seguir viéndolos, no podía hacerlo —. No me obliguen a elegir entre ustedes y Cas... sse los ruego... —dijo entre sollozos con un hilo de voz.

Mary lanzó una mirada asesina a Sam, pero seguía preocupada. Caminó hacia Dean y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Dean, cariño...Comprende, cielo —dijo intentando tranquilizarlo, acariciando su cabello —Castiel es un  _ángel_ —dijo en un susurró.

Sam los observaba consternado, le rompía el corazón ver a su hermano así, pero esto debía acabarse cuanto antes, por su bien.

—¿Y qué hay con eso? —protestó Dean, aún con el rostro oculto en sus manos, apoyado en el hombro de su madre.  _"El niño... será Nefilim, Dean"_ La voz de Mary estaba cargada de angustia y miedo —. Jack es  _Nefilim_ también. ¿Cuál es el problema? —continuó protestando, testarudo.

—Kelly Kline. —La voz de Sam le llegó a Dean fuerte y clara como una bofetada en el rostro. De pronto lo comprendió todo. La reacción de Sam, el miedo de Mary. Fue un idiota.

—Aguarden —dijo apartándose de su madre —. Tiempo fuera —dijo mientras secaba las últimas lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas —. Acabo de comprender lo que está sucediendo. Uustedes creen que moriré en el parto. —Ambos lo miraban preocupados. Claramente se trataba de eso —. ¿Creen que soy idiota? —Pero luego lo pensó mejor y se corrigió —. ¿Creen que  _Cas_ es idiota? Él jamás me habría propuesto esto si creyera que es peligroso para mí. Lo de Kelly fue diferente, Jack es hijo de un Arcángel. ¡Yo estaré bien! —dijo recuperando la sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Sam suspicaz.

—Por supuesto, Cas me lo dijo. Confío en él, ¿de acuerdo? —Sam estudió su rostro por un momento y luego asintió varias veces y se acercó para abrazar a su hermano. Mary extendió los brazos alrededor de sus hijos y ambos la rodearon. Los tres unieron las coronillas en un abrazo grupal que duró varios minutos. Así estaban cuando Castiel entró en la cocina. Se quedó mirándolos en silencio desde el umbral, sintiéndose un intruso en la que se suponía era su casa. Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando Dean alzó la vista en su dirección, presintiéndolo. Le sonrió y extendió una mano hacia él, indicándole que se una a ellos. Cas dudó por un momento, pero enseguida Sam y Mary lo miraron sonrientes y el ángel se les acercó, uniéndose al abrazo. Dean besó su mejilla con fuerza y le susurró al oído que todo estaba bien.

Cuando finalmente se soltaron, Castiel anunció que iría a hablar con Jack, y Sam fue a buscar la comida que había puesto a recalentar.

Dean y Mary estaban poniendo la mesa cuando Jack apareció de pronto en la cocina.

—¿Es cierto eso, Dean? —preguntó fuera de contexto el joven. Dean se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y volteó para mirarlo —. Castiel me dijo que ustedes están juntos ahora y están intentando tener un hijo. ¿Es eso verdad? —Su expresión seria era indescifrable, y el cazador no estaba seguro de qué quería oír, así que optó por la verdad. Lentamente, sin articular palabra, asintió. Los ojos de Jack centellearon en dorado por un instante y una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en su rostro. Se acercó apresuradamente y apretó a Dean con fuerza.

Dean respiró aliviado, le devolvió el abrazo y revolvió su cabello mientras el chico lo soltaba.

—¿Y será  _Nefilim_? —dijo ya sabiendo cuál era la respuesta. Dean rió y volvió a asentir —. ¡Será como yo! —La felicidad inundaba su rostro de una manera contagiosa y todos comenzaron a reír al verlo. En ese momento Castiel entró en la cocina, se veía cansado y al ver que Jack estaba allí y no había huido del bunker, se reclinó contra la pared para recuperarse.

—Será como tú, sí. Pero solo será un bebé. ¿Nos ayudarás a cuidarlo? —dijo Dean con dulzura, le hablaba como si hablara con un niño pequeño. En cierto sentido, así era. Jack frunció ligeramente el ceño y afirmó  _"Por supuesto, Dean."_ A veces podía parecerse tanto a Cas que Dean podría jurar que era hijo suyo. Ese era uno de esos momentos, y no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada cómplice hacia el ángel. Castiel los miraba orgulloso.

Jack les deseó las buenas noches a todos y volvió a retirarse. Sam, Dean y Mary se sentaron a la mesa para comenzar a cenar.

—Yo también iré a descansar, Dean. Mi gracia aún no se recupera —anunció Castiel mientras se acercaba a Dean que alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Cas se inclinó, y sin dudarlo, le dio un beso suave y rápido en los labios. Dean se ruborizó instantáneamente y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para murmurar un  _"Noches, Cas"._ Sam y Mary lo miraban divertidos, pero no hicieron comentarios. Dean miró a su ángel mientras atravesaba la cocina, y cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta lo llamó.

—Ey, Cas —dijo para atraer su atención. Castiel giró para mirarlo, apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta —. Ve a mi cuarto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, Dean, de acuerdo —dijo Cas con una sonrisa cansada, luego volteó y desapareció en el pasillo oscuro.

—Perdón por eso —murmuró Dean mientras comenzaba a comer para tener algo que hacer y no tener que enfrentarlos. Sam y Mary fruncieron el ceño en sincronía, preguntando a la vez  _"¿Perdón por qué?"._ Dean levantó la vista pensando que estaban burlándose, pero cuando los miró notó que estaban sinceramente desorientados —. Emm... ¿el beso? —Ambos respondieron con un  _"¡Oh!"_ —. Es que aún no he hablado con Cas sobre las muestras de afecto en público —explicó mientras volvía a concentrarse en la comida, intentando ignorar el hecho de que seguía ruborizado.

—Mientras mantengan la obscenidad al mínimo por mí está bien, Dean —dijo Sam en un tono de broma, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Dean rió por lo bajo, aún avergonzado. Mary extendió una mano a través de la mesa y lo tomó por el antebrazo.

—Relájate, cielo —lo tranquilizó sonriendo, y Dean volvió a reír.

Habían transcurrido varios minutos en silencio en los que solo se oían los sonidos de los cubiertos, cuando Mary comenzó a mirar a Dean con intensidad, una sonrisa pícara formándose lentamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dean al notar su mirada.

—¿Te reclamó? —quiso saber, mirando curiosa hacia el cuello de la remera de Dean, buscando la mordedura que no estaba allí. Al notar que no había ninguna marca, hizo un sonido de decepción. Dean se llevó la mano al cuello antes de hablar.

—Los ángeles no muerden —afirmó tranquilo —. Pero sí, me reclamó —añadió y no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota recordando el momento.  _"¿Cómo?"_ preguntó intrigado Sam. Dean soltó los cubiertos , se quitó la manga de la camisa del brazo izquierdo y subió la remera hasta dejar el hombro a la vista. Ambos se quedaron perplejos mirando la herida ya cicatrizada en forma de mano.

—¿Eso significa que...? —comenzó a decir Sam pero dejó la oración sin terminar.

—See —dijo Dean, no necesitaba que su hermano complete la pregunta.

—Esa es la  _marca de lazo_ más extraña que he visto —dijo Mary acercándose para verla en detalle.

—Bueno, Cas es un tipo extraño —aseguró Dean encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Puedo tocarla? —preguntó la cazadora —. Jamás había visto algo como esto. —Dean sopló una risa y se acercó un poco más para estar a su alcance. La mano de la mujer se veía pequeña sobre la impresión de la huella de Castiel.

—Se siente... ¿eléctrica? —dijo regresando a su sitio en la mesa.

—Creo que aún queda algo de gracia ahí —supuso Dean mientras volvía a vestirse.

—Y cuéntame... —dijo Mary luego de unos segundos.  _"¿Mmm?"_ respondió Dean mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca —¿Cuánto duró el nudo? —preguntó desvergonzadamente. Dean se atragantó con la comida y tuvo que toser varias veces antes de poder responder.

—¡Mamá! —la reprendió.  _"¿Qué?"_ dijo ella con aire inocente —. ¡No voy a responder eso! ¡Olvídalo! —Dean estaba nuevamente de un rojo intenso.

—Oh, ¡vamos! No seas así. Somos todos adultos —insistió Mary —. ¿Cuánto dura el nudo de un ángel? —volvió a preguntar risueña, divertida con la indignación de su hijo mayor. Dean se apretó el puente de la nariz, incómodo y avergonzado.

—¿Cuánto dura un nudo promedio? —preguntó de pronto Sam seriamente y tanto Mary como Dean lo miraron asombrados —. ¿Qué? Soy  _beta_ , ¿recuerdan? No tengo idea de cuánto duran —dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿De verdad, Sammy? —preguntó Dean frunciendo el ceño como si la ignorancia de su hermano lo ofendiera. Sam sabía que sólo estaba exagerando como la reina del drama que era —. ¿Nunca leíste al respecto? —Sam negó con la cabeza —. ¿Nunca lo viste en una porno, al menos?- Insistió como si fuera una pregunta idiota.

—Dean, sabes que no miro porno —respondió Sam.

—El nudo normal promedio dura más o menos media hora, cariño —le aclaró Mary para que dejaran de hablar de porno —. ¿Y? ¿Cuánto duró? —Retomó el tema testaruda, no iba a detenerse hasta tener su respuesta. Esta vez también Sam miró a Dean esperando una respuesta.

—¿Ahora tú también? —protestó Dean.

—Es interés científico —dijo Sam conteniendo la risa.

—¡Claaaro! ¡Ahora tiene  _interés científico_! Hasta recién no te habías molestado en investigarlo en toda tu vida. —Dean pensó que molestar a Sam con esto tal vez serviría para desviar la conversación de una buena vez. No funcionó.

—No te pondrías así si no fuera mucho o muy poco —dijo Mary desafiante.

—Podría añadirlo a los libros sobre ángeles como dato curioso.  _Cuánto dura el nudo promedio entre un ángel y un humano._ —Rió finalmente Sam.

—Ja ja, muy gracioso Sam —respondió sarcástico Dean —. Necesitas más de un resultado para poder calcular un promedio —dijo para hacerlo callar —. Además, no sé cuánto se suponía que duraría —masculló por lo bajo el cazador.

—¿¿Perdón?? —preguntó Mary dispuesta a no dejarlo pasar. Dean revoleó los ojos. Lo mejor sería decirles y terminar con esa conversación incómoda de una vez por todas.

—Ok, de acuerdo. No sé cuánto iba a durar, le pedí que lo deshaga con su gracia. —Ambos lo miraron con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa —. ¡Tenía hambre, ¿de acuerdo?! —Tanto Mary como Sam lo miraron desaprobándolo —. ¡Tres horas y media, ¿está bien?! Estaba agotado y hambriento y le pedí que lo deshaga. —Dean volvió a dirigir su atención al plato para no tener que mirarlos. Mary exclamó  _"¡Wow!"_ y Sam alzó las cejas aún más, hasta perderse en el límite de su frente.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, sólo interrumpido por algún murmullo de Mary, que seguía repitiendo cada tanto  _"¡Tres horas!"._ Cuando terminó de comer, ella los saludó y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes decir por lo bajo  _"¡Debo conseguirme un ángel!"._

Cuando finalmente se encontraron solos, Sam preparó café y aprovechó para disculparse por la forma en que lo había tratado antes, cuando Dean le dijo lo suyo con Castiel.

—De verdad, Dean, lo siento —insistió —Por un momento pensé que habías decidido tener al bebé y morir en el parto y yo... entré en pánico. Pensé que debería ocuparme del niño yo solo... —Sam recordó la angustia que sintió en ese momento y sus ojos comenzaron a verse vidriosos. No quería llorar, ya no tenía sentido, no había motivos para llorar.

—¿Tú solo? —preguntó Dean sin entender porqué su hermano pensó que estaría solo en eso.

—Por supuesto, Dean. ¿Piensas que mamá podría pasar por algo así y salir airosa? ¿O Cas? ¿Crees que Castiel podría soportar una cosa así? Yo tendría que ser el único que se mantenga en pie en una situación como esa, y no creo ser capaz. —Dio un sorbo a su café para evitar seguir hablando y acabar llorando.

—Yo, no lo había pensado de ese modo. Pensaba que si algo me sucediera, Cas se haría cargo del bebé y no volvería a estar solo. No había pensado en todo eso. De todos modos, no era mi intensión morir —confesó el cazador —. Tenías razones para enfadarte, cuando comprendí lo que estabas pensando me di cuenta de que fui un idiota al no aclararlo desde el comienzo.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento y fue Sam quien volvió a hablar.

—Estoy feliz por ti, hermano. De verdad —dijo sonriendo —Ya es hora de que alguien aquí sea feliz. —Dean quiso responder "Gracias Sammy" pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y sólo logró articularlas en silencio —. ¿Sabes? Hace años, yo soñaba lo mismo, con Jess, formar una familia. Luego de que sucedió todo, dejé de lado eso por mucho tiempo... —Dean lo escuchaba con una sonrisa triste —. El año pasado, con Eileen, por un momento, me permití volver a soñar —Dean frunció un poco el ceño, sorprendido. No pensaba que lo de Sam con la cazadora fuera tan serio —. See, soy un idiota, lo sé —dijo Sam resignado. Dean extendió un brazo y tomó a su hermano por el hombro para consolarlo. Sam dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante por un momento y luego volvió a recomponer su postura. Se aclaró la garganta como para decir algo más, pero en ese momento, su teléfono sonó.

Eran más de las once de la noche y ambos se preocuparon al escucharlo. El Hombre de Letras tomó la llamada apresuradamente.

—¿Diga? —Hizo una pausa para escuchar —. Soy yo, sí. —Sam alzó las cejas sorprendido por algo que acababan de decir del otro lado —. Pero... —intentó protestar pero la persona seguía hablando sin pausa —. Hospital  _BronxCare Health,_ Lebanon, si, lo tengo —repitió para recordar la información. Se veía preocupado. Dean quiso pedirle que lo pusiera en alta voz, pero Sam le hizo un gesto para que no hable —. De acuerdo, estaré allí en media hora. Muchas gracias. Adiós. —Se despidió y cortó.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Aquí en Lebanon? —preguntó desconcertado el cazador.

—Mi esposa está internada, dicen que es grave. Debo irme —dijo Sam poniéndose de pie.

—¡¿¿E-esposa??! —repitió Dean.

—Becky Rosen —aclaró al tiempo que tomaba su abrigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a mi beta @Bajosospecha por todo su apoyo! gracias nena, siempre es lindo tener alguien con quién conspirar!! jajaja ♥♥♥
> 
> Gracias por leer!! Si les gustó ya saben, den kudos y comenten!   
> Gracias de nuevo por seguir acá y leerme ♥  
> los amo!  
> http://carolinasacco.tumblr.com/


	5. Habitación 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becky está herida, de acuerdo? Menciono vagamente el daño, no es demasiado específico, al menos creo que no al punto de que alguien se sienta impresionado. No más que lo que se suele ver en la serie.

 

—¿Becky? ¿La _loca Becky_? ¡No es tu esposa! —exclamó Dean.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Sam molesto al tiempo que se ponía la chaqueta—. Pero al parecer ella me puso como su contacto de emergencias y figuro como su  _esposo._  —Sam comprobó los bolsillos. Estaban vacíos—. ¿Me prestas el auto? —preguntó extendiendo la mano para que su hermano le de las llaves del impala.

—Voy contigo— aseguró Dean tomando su abrigo.

—No, Dean, no es necesario. Mira, solo será un momento. Les explicaré que soy su ex esposo y ellos se ocuparán de buscar a algún familiar que cuide de ella. —Dean miró a su hermano dudando qué hacer. Estaba cansado, el día había sido interminable, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era tener que ir al hospital. Buscó en su chaqueta y le arrojó las llaves del auto —. Gracias.

—Escucha, si me necesitas llámame ¿de acuerdo? —Sam respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y un suave “ _Claro, claro”_ —. Hablo en serio, cualquier cosa. Y ten cuidado, puede ser una trampa.

—Dean… —protestó el Hombre de Letras —. No es una trampa, algo le sucedió, dijeron que tuvo un accidente, está inconsciente, no hay manera que ella haya planeado esto.

—No lo sé ¿Qué hacía en  _Lebanon_? Algo huele mal. Solo, mantén los ojos abiertos —insistió el cazador—. Despiértame cuando regreses. No golpees, solo entra y despiértame, no quiero molestar a Cas —luego de decirlo, tomó conciencia de lo extraño que era que ya no fuera solo  _su habitación_. Evidentemente no era el único adaptándose a la nueva normalidad, Sam había reprimido una sonrisa burlona al escucharlo. Dean quiso responder a la defensiva, pero lo pensó dos veces y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar. Después de todo, él mismo aún no se sentía del todo cómodo hablando al respecto, no podía pretender que su hermano no lo encuentre divertido. Mientras Dean se siguiera ruborizando, Sammy se seguiría riendo de él.

—De acuerdo, Dean. —Sam saludó a su hermano con una palmada en el hombro y salió del búnker a toda prisa.

Sam se quedó parado inmóvil por casi un minuto frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación 42 del Hospital  _BronxCare Health_. Había estado intentando hacerle entender a la recepcionista que él no era el esposo de Rebecca Rosen, que hacía varios años que no tenía contacto con ella, pero la mujer le informó que no contaban con ningún otro número de contacto en caso de emergencias, que por el momento él era lo más parecido a un pariente, y que la paciente había expresado por escrito en su seguro médico que era él a quien debían acudir para casos como este.

Sam respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, contuvo el aliento y entró. El cuarto estaba impoluto. La única cama ocupada allí era la de Becky. Se veía terrible. Tenía marcas de golpes por todas partes, aunque parecía que el mayor daño estaba en todo su lado derecho. Tenía una pierna y un brazo enyesados, y una venda rodeando su cabeza. En una pequeña mesa junto a la cama descansaba una caja con sus pertenencias.

—¿Becky? ¿Puedes oírme? —preguntó con suavidad tocando levemente su brazo sano. Ella se mantuvo imperturbable. Sus ojos, morados e hinchados, estaban cerrados. No parecía dormida. El Hombre de Letras caminó hacia el pie de la cama y tomó el informe médico. Había ingresado esa misma tarde con conmoción cerebral. La operaron de urgencia para detener el sangrado interno y descomprimir por lo que Sam podía entender. Presentaba golpes y rasguños por todo el cuerpo, brazo y pierna derechos fracturados en diferentes puntos. Volvió a dejar el informe en su sitio y se aproximó nuevamente a ella para examinarla con más detalle. Los rasguños no parecían producto de un accidente automovilístico como suponían. Iban en líneas paralelas, parecían garras —. ¿Qué te sucedió? —susurró.

     

Sam debía esperar al médico que vendría a darle el parte dentro de una hora. Tomó asiento junto a la mesa y sacó su teléfono. “Esperando el parte médico. Sigue inconsciente. Sin novedades” tecleó el mensaje para Dean, pero acabó por borrarlo. Aburrido sin nada que hacer miró a su alrededor y un libro en la caja de las pertenencias de Becky llamó su atención. Como el Hombre de Letras que era, Sam no podía no inspeccionarlo, ver qué era. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, encontrara algún teléfono de sus padres o de algún otro familiar, o de un novio quizá, alguien que pueda ocuparse de ella sin que se sienta que la estaba abandonando.

Tomó el pequeño libro rosado y al abrirlo algo estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Sam se apresuró a recogerlo. Era un mechón de cabello atado con un lazo rojo. El color era sospechosamente similar al cabello de Sam, éste frunció los labios y sostuvo el pequeño trofeo cerca de las puntas de su melena. Efectivamente, era exactamente el mismo color. Lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria hacia la joven, pero esta seguía tendida, inmóvil y rota, en la cama de hospital, y él pensó que estaba siendo demasiado duro con ella. Volvió a colocar el rizo donde estaba, entre la tapa y la primer hoja, y comenzó a hojear distraídamente en busca de algún dato útil.

No era un cuaderno de notas como había pensado al comienzo, se trataba de una especie de diario íntimo, o una bitácora. Leyó una hoja al azar.  _“Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. Estoy segura de que pronto todos mis sueños serán realidad. A partir de esta noche seré la señora Becky Rosen de Winchester!!!!”_ Toda la página estaba garabateada con corazones de diferentes tamaños. Sam revoleó los ojos y siguió hojeando.  _“Jamás me perdonaré por lo que le hice. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Sam no quiere volver a verme y estoy segura de que Dean tiene planeado matarme si me encuentra nuevamente. Nunca creí que alguien a quien amo tanto podría odiarme de este modo.”_ Sam no la odiaba, pensaba que estaba seriamente perturbada, pero no la odiaba. Él sabía que ella se había dejado llevar por las mentiras de aquel demonio de encrucijada que se hizo pasar por wikano.

Sam adelantó varias hojas y leyó  _“Chuck me llamó esta mañana. Me dijo que planea irse de viaje con su hermana, y me cedió los derechos de sus obras. Dijo que alguien tiene que seguir con Supernatural. Oficialmente, de ahora en más soy Carver Edlund… Ojalá todo lo que yo escribiera se volviera realidad como sucedía con Chuck. Les daría a Sam y a Dean las vacaciones que merecen.”_ Sam sonrió divertido con esto último, pensando en lo bien que les vendrían esas vacaciones. Cerró el diario y lo volvió a guardar dentro de la cartera. Rebuscó en su interior hasta dar con su teléfono móvil e intentó llamar a sus padres. Fuera del área de cobertura.

Cuando estaba por regresar el aparato a su sitio, una pequeña bolsa roja de tela llamó su atención. Era una bolsa de hechizos. Tenía bordado un símbolo que parecía enoquiano, pero que Sam no lograba identificar.

—¿En qué estabas metida, Becky? —murmuró mirándola nuevamente.

Soltó el cordón con cuidado y extendió el lienzo rojo para poder inspeccionar el hechizo. No parecía ser el causante de su estado. No contenía huesos, ni humanos o de animales, tampoco parecía tener fluidos como sangre o saliva. Solo tenía unas hierbas, un trocito de plata, algo de cuarzo y lo que parecía ser palo santo. Olisqueó. Mirra, incienso, palo santo. No era una maldición, era algún tipo de protección. Lanzó otra mirada inquisitiva en dirección a la cama. Becky seguía inmóvil, solo su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente. Tenía colocado un pequeño tubo de oxígeno en la nariz, pero respiraba por sus propios medios.

“Al menos respira” Pensó Sam. Verla en ese estado le había recordado a Eileen, en la mesa de la morgue, cubierta de golpes y arañazos, igual que ella. Pero el pecho de Eileen no se había movido aquella vez. Volvió a cerrar la bolsa de hechizos y la puso donde estaba.

Se dijo a sí mismo que ese hallazgo era razón suficiente para seguir hurgando entre sus cosas. En el fondo del bolso encontró una prenda verde hecha un bollo. La sostuvo en el aire para descubrir que se trataba de un pequeño ambo con un gafete de enfermera a su nombre, del Hospital  _Denver Health_ , Colorado. Sam alzó las cejas sorprendido. Habían estado en Denver, Colorado, hasta esa misma mañana debido a un caso. ¿Becky estaba cazando y eso era parte de una coartada? ¿O ella era realmente enfermera? Se la quedó mirando de pronto consciente de lo poco que sabía sobre Becky.

Cuando Dean entró en la habitación, ésta estaba en penumbras. Se desvistió en silencio, se puso el pantalón viejo que usaba para dormir y se recostó de su lado de la cama, junto a Cas.

Era tan extraño verlo dormir. Se quedó observando su respiración acompasada, aguardando que el cansancio se apodere de él. Pero luego de mirarlo por varios segundos, Dean pensó que Castiel estaba demasiado quieto, y, aunque gracias a la luz tenue de su teléfono celular cargándose podía verlo respirar, el cazador sintió la urgencia de asegurarse de que estaba bien. Extendió una mano en su dirección y la posó con cuidado sobre el pecho del ángel.

—Dean —dijo Castiel abriendo los ojos inmediatamente —. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó cambiando de posición y al hacerlo, una oleada de su fragancia llegó hasta Dean.

—Mmmm —suspiró relajándose con aquel aroma a lluvia que de alguna forma lo remitía a su infancia, haciéndolo sentir a salvo —. Estoy bien. Perdón por despertarte. No estoy acostumbrado a verte dormir —confesó soltando una risa nerviosa —. Sentí pánico por un momento.

—Es comprensible —respondió Castiel ahora más tranquilo, rodeando la espalda de Dean con un brazo para atraerlo hacia él —. No suelo dormir, no estando saludable.

—Pero te sientes bien, ¿verdad? —Dean acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Cas, abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Solo estoy cansado, usé demasiada gracia, me tomará unos días reponerme por completo. Pero estoy bien, Dean. Solo, más  _humano_  que de costumbre. —El ángel besó su frente, olió su cabello y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando el médico finalmente apareció le explicó que la situación era delicada. A pesar de que la operación había sido un éxito, eso no garantizaba que ella fuera a despertar. Había sufrido serias lesiones que podían dejar secuelas permanentes. “Las primeras 48 horas son cruciales” había dicho. Dijo que no quería darle falsas esperanzas, que, aunque se encontraba estable, las posibilidades de recuperación eran mínimas.

Cuando Sam quedó nuevamente a solas con Becky no sabía qué hacer. Era cierto que no era problema suyo, pero no había nadie más que pudiera responder por ella.

—¿Qué haría Dean? —se preguntó en voz alta mirando a la mujer en la cama de hospital.  _“Salvar a todos los que podamos”_ la voz de su hermano resonó en su cabeza como si estuviera parado a su lado.

El Hombre de Letras se puso de pie y comprobó el soporte de vida que tenía la víctima. Suero y oxígeno.

Si conducía a toda velocidad, podía estar en el búnker en quince minutos. Becky podría sobrevivir ese tiempo sin suero. Se dirigió al pasillo y miró a su alrededor. A pocos metros de la puerta de la habitación se encontraba una de las palancas de la alarma contra incendios.

Tenía un plan.

El hospital estaba desierto, eran casi las dos de la madrugada y no quedaban visitantes por los pasillos. Las enfermeras y los médicos ya habían realizado la ronda nocturna. Caminó apresuradamente por el corredor hasta dar con uno de los cuartos donde se guardaban suministros. Tomó una silla de ruedas plegable y un tubo de oxígeno portátil.

Regresó al cuarto y buscó la ropa de Becky que estaba guardada en el armario, la colocó como pudo dentro de la cartera rosa. Armó la silla, colgó allí el bolso y la acomodó junto a la cama.

Con toda la delicadeza que su enorme y torpe cuerpo le permitía, tomó a la pequeña mujer en sus brazos y la sentó en la silla de ruedas. Tuvo cuidado de que su cabeza quedara sostenida para que no se moviera demasiado al transportarla hasta el auto. Retiró el suero y dejó el tubo de oxígeno listo para usarlo.

Corrió al pasillo y activó la alarma contra incendios. Eso le daría tiempo para huír sin que notaran que el aparato que medía sus signos vitales estaba desconectado.

En el medio del alboroto, nadie notó cómo la paciente de la 42 era retirada por su ex esposo en una silla de ruedas. Sam tomó la salida de emergencias, había dejado estacionado el impala a pocos metros. Era una costumbre que tenían, nunca se sabía cuándo deberían escapar sin ser vistos.

En 14 minutos 28 segundos Sam estaba estacionando el automóvil en el garage del bunker. 


	6. Haré cuanto pueda

Sam entró en el cuarto sigilosamente. Dean roncaba ligeramente, con la boca entreabierta, usando el hombro de Castiel como almohada, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios de tanto en tanto. El Hombre de Letras se quedó mirando a su hermano pensando en que nunca lo había visto dormir tan relajado. Odiaba tener que despertarlo. Se dijo a sí mismo que esta era la primera de muchas noches de paz y tranquilidad que Dean tendría, intentando sentirse un poco menos culpable por interrumpir su descanso.

—Dean —susurró tocándole el hombro y se apresuró a retroceder para evitar el inevitable golpe que seguiría. Cerró los ojos y esperó unos segundos, pero el puñetazo, o codazo, o el arma en su cara, no llegaron. Volvió a mirar al cazador y éste seguía durmiendo, roncando ahora incluso con más intensidad —. Dean —volvió a tratar sacudiendo un poco su brazo.

Dean finalmente despertó. Parpadeó varias veces, cerrando la boca y relamiéndose. Sam pensó que posiblemente había estado babeando sobre el ángel, pero desde donde estaba y con la escasa luz que había, no podría asegurarlo. Dean se incorporó lentamente y por un momento miró desconcertado a Castiel, con algo de pánico en sus ojos, pero casi de inmediato pareció recordar y sonrió como un idiota. Aún sonreía cuando volteó en dirección a Sam.

—Ey, Sammy —murmuró.

Castiel se movió un poco en su sitio, cambiando de posición, sin despertar. Al verlo, Dean hizo un gesto a Sam para que guardara silencio y le señaló la puerta.

Sam caminó hacia la cocina y se quedó esperándolo allí. Al cabo de un momento Dean apareció envuelto en su bata gris y se apresuró a poner en sus manos una taza humeante de café.

—Oh, genial —agradeció mientras le daba un sorbo —. ¿Qué sucedió con Becky?

—De eso quería hablar. Está mal, Dean. Parece que la atacó alguna criatura, tal vez hombres lobo. —Dean frunció el ceño y bebió un poco más de su café antes de responder.

—¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

—No, ella... está en coma. El médico piensa que no va a despertar. Y no me lo dijo directamente, pero creo que piensa que no pasará la noche. —Dean cerró los ojos consternado al escuchar aquello, suspirando.

Apuró su café y miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran las dos y media de la madrugada. Miró en dirección al pasillo, frunció los labios y volvió a mirar a su hermano.

—¿Te pudiste comunicar con su familia? —Sam negó con la cabeza —. Ok —dijo pasando una mano pesadamente por su rostro —, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Yo... me la robé —confesó el Hombre de Letras. Dean abrió los ojos de pronto despabilado por completo preguntando  _"¿Qué tú QUÉ?"_ —. No sabía qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Me pregunté qué harías tú, y lo único que se me ocurrió era llevármela de ese sitio. Iban a esperar a que muera, Dean.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—En mi habitación.

Dean dejó la taza en la encimera y se dirigió al pasillo seguido de cerca por Sam.

Cuando entró en el cuarto número 21, la luz de la mesa de noche estaba encendida. Becky Rosen se encontraba tendida en la cama, cubierta hasta la cintura con una manta. Toda la piel que se podía ver estaba marcada con golpes, raspones y arañazos. El grueso vendaje en su cabeza comenzaba a teñirse de un color oscuro que no podía ser bueno. Dean pensó que tal vez aquella herida se había abierto.

—Parecen rasguños de hombre lobo, sí. ¿Te fijaste si tiene mordeduras?

—Solo inspeccioné lo que puedes ver, no busqué más allá —respondió Sam bajando la vista hacia sus pies. Sabía que tendría que haber revisado en detalle.

—Tenemos que comprobar si la mordieron. Por más grave que esté ahora, si fue mordida se despertará y podría atacarnos. —Dean comenzó a caminar hacia la cama pero Sam lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

—Aguarda, yo lo haré. —Dean se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y aguardó en silencio mientras Sammy levantaba la sábana y comprobaba el resto de las heridas en el cuerpo de su ex esposa. Desde donde Dean estaba no podía ver, debería confiar en lo que Sam dijera.

—Nada. Más golpes y rasguños, sin marcas de dientes.

—¿Y la espalda? —Sam hizo un ademán de molestia, no quería tener que moverla en ese estado —. Ven, te ayudo, yo la sostendré —y diciendo esto, el cazador dio un paso al frente y sostuvo a la pequeña mujer con cuidado mientras Sam miraba su espalda.

No tenía mordeduras en ningún sitio.

Sam miró a su hermano suplicante sin atreverse a pedir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

—Ok —dijo Dean mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy por Cas.

 

—Cas —lo llamó Dean apretando la mano que Castiel tenía sobre el estómago.

—Estoy respirando, Dean —masculló. Dean rió por lo bajo y volvió a apretar su mano.

—Sí, lo sé,  _ángel_. —Al escuchar el apodo, Cas abrió los ojos inmediatamente —. Lamento molestarte. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Castiel entró en la habitación de Sam sin golpear. No tenía puesta su gabardina, el nudo de la corbata estaba más torcido que de costumbre y su cabello era un completo desastre.

Sam, que estaba esperándolos sentado junto a la cama, lo saludó por lo bajo, disculpándose por despertarlo. Cas frunció el ceño indicándole que las disculpas no eran necesarias.

—Perdón por pedirte esto ahora, Cas —insistió —. Sé que estás fatigado...

—Haré cuanto pueda —dijo el ángel posando su mano en la mejilla de la mujer. Cerró los ojos mientras recorría mentalmente los daños. "Creemos que la atacaron hombres lobo" explicó Dean —. Eso parece.

—¿La mordieron? —preguntó el cazador pensando en las zonas que no pudieron revisar debido al yeso. "No" dijo Castiel secamente. Dean se cruzó de brazos, frunció el entrecejo y dirigió la mirada a sus pies antes de preguntar casi sin voz —. ¿Abusaron de ella?

Sam alzó las cejas sorprendido por la pregunta. Ni siquiera se había cruzado por su mente esa posibilidad. Castiel por su parte miró a Dean con tristeza. Dean pensó que, de algún modo, Cas sabía de dónde venía esa pregunta.

—No, Dean. —El omega asintió en silencio. Castiel volvió a mirar a Becky y sus ojos y mano se iluminaron. Lentamente las múltiples heridas comenzaron a cerrarse hasta desaparecer.

Castiel aún la estaba curando cuando sintió que sus piernas fallaban. La mano que tenía posada en el rostro de Becky comenzó a temblar. Dean se apresuró a tomarlo por los hombros y lo alejó de ella.

—¡Ok, ok! ¡Suficiente! ¡Detente ahora, Cas! —exclamó preocupado al tiempo que lo obligaba a tomar asiento. Los ojos de Castiel se apagaron y movió la cabeza con resignación, frustrado por no tener la energía suficiente para curarla por completo.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó indignado.

—Está bien, Cas. No tienes porqué disculparte, hombre —le aseguró Sam —. Al menos lo intentamos —dijo mirando a Becky, sin poder evitar sentir que le estaba fallando. No entendía bien la razón, pero de algún modo se sentía como  _su_ responsabilidad.

—No puedo sanar los huesos rotos, Sam, lo siento —siguió protestando el ángel —. Al menos reparé el traumatismo craneoencefálico y las heridas menores, algunas no se veían bien, comenzaban a infectarse.

—¡Aguarda! ¿Entonces sí la curaste? —preguntó Sam sorprendido. Cas lo miró torciendo la cabeza.

—Por supuesto —respondió extrañado por la pregunta —. Despertará pronto. No debería tener secuelas. —Dean apretó un poco más su agarre y le preguntó al oído si se encontraba bien. Cas tocó su mano con gentileza y asintió en silencio. El cazador comprobó que la atención de su hermano estaba volcada por completo en la mujer y tomó su oportunidad para inclinarse y besar con suavidad la coronilla del ángel.

     

El Hombre de Letras retiró con cuidado el tubo de oxígeno ahora innecesario y lo dejó a un lado.

—Ey, Becky —murmuró tocando su barbilla —. Despierta. —La mujer apretó ligeramente los párpados y lentamente, abrió los ojos. Sus iris verdes y brillantes centellearon por un momento al reconocer a Sam. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro mientras exclamaba "¡Sammy!", pero tan rápido como se formó, ésta desapareció. La angustia tiñó su rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse. Sam se quedó mirándola desconcertado —. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Estoy muertaaaa! —lloró desconsolada. Sam dio un respingo de sorpresa y tomó su rostro para intentar tranquilizarla. Dean apretó el puente de su nariz. No llevaba ni treinta segundos despierta y ya lo había hartado.

—No estás muerta, Becky —dijo molesto soltando a Castiel que ya había dejado de temblar. Ella alzó la vista en su dirección, al tiempo que Sam la liberaba, y dijo "Dean" casi sin voz mientras se secaba los ojos —. ¿Crees que  _yo_  estaría en tu _cielo_? —La mujer negó despacio con la cabeza.

Becky miró alrededor, claramente no estaba en un hospital, no era una cama ortopédica, pero ella tenía vendajes en la cabeza y estaba enyesada.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En el bunker —dijo Sam.

—¿Cómo llegué hasta Lebanon? —preguntó sorprendida. "Buena pregunta" musitó Dean.

—¿Recuerdas qué te sucedió? —preguntó Sam mientras lanzaba una mirada molesta a su hermano. Ella asintió y cuando estaba por comenzar a explicar, Castiel la interrumpió.

—No es relevante en este momento —dijo intentando no sonar grosero —. Habrá tiempo para eso. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Becky reparó en el sujeto desalineado por primera vez, hasta ese momento solo había sido alguien sentado junto a Dean. Lo observó con cuidado y su cerebro hizo  _click._

—¡CASTIEL! ¡Tú eres Castiel! —gritó e intentó señalarlo con el brazo roto, hizo una mueca de dolor, y señaló al ángel con la otra mano. Luego miró a Sam con entusiasmo, buscando una confirmación. Cas torció la cabeza en su gesto habitual y Dean se restregó el rostro cansado. Sam le sonrió indicándole que estaba en lo cierto —. ¡Tú me curaste! ¿verdad? Sabía que no era posible que sobreviva a ese golpe. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —dijo atropelladamente intentando tocarlo, pero Cas estaba sentado demasiado lejos, fuera de su alcance. Finalmente desistió y al ver la cara de molestia de Dean, intentó tranquilizarse.

—Si hay alguna secuela, no parece haber afectado el habla —bromeó el ángel. "Lamentablemente" protestó Dean. Cas lo miró de reojo y, con el codo, le dio un empujoncito en la pierna. Becky seguía sus movimientos atenta a cada microexpresión. Dean rió para dejar en claro que sólo estaba bromeando. Castiel volvió a concentrarse en la mujer —. Pareces estar bien. ¿Escuchas algún zumbido extraño?

—No, nada. Me siento bien —aseguró sonriendo. Cas le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie.

Se había movido demasiado rápido y en cuanto dio un paso se sintió mareado y se tambaleó. Dean se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano y rodeó su espalda con el otro brazo.

—Tranquilo, vaquero —lo regañó —. Sammy... nosotros vamos a acostarnos, Cas necesita descansar.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Becky abrió los ojos como platos, perpleja ante la revelación. Su cabeza repetía las palabras de Dean desglosando los posibles significados, "a acostarnos"... _juntos_. Lanzó una mirada rápida a Sam pero éste no parecía sorprendido.

—Claro, Dean. Gracias.

Dean miró a la mujer con el ceño fruncido, su reacción no le había pasado desapercibida. Se apresuró a girar a Cas para que éste no viera la cara de loca que les estaba poniendo y desaparecieron en el pasillo oscuro.

—Sammy... —siseó Becky. Volteó hacia Sam y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa con su brazo sano —. ¡Sam! Dean dijo que iban _a acostarse,_ así como a  _acostarse JUNTOS —_ Becky había tironeado lo suficiente de su ropa como para lograr doblarlo y sus narices se rozaban mientras hablaba —. ¡¡Dime la verdad Sam Winchester!! ¡¿Dean y Castiel están JUNTOS?! —Sam tragó saliva sorprendido por el ímpetu de la hasta ahora  _convaleciente_  mujer. Dudó por un momento de si debía o no decírselo, y optó por la verdad, si iba a quedarse en el bunker un tiempo, tarde o temprano iba a descubrirlo. De todos modos, tampoco estaba muy seguro de si se suponía que debía mantenerlo en secreto. Sam frunció los labios y asintió con un movimiento rápido de cabeza. Becky soltó su agarre y ahogó un grito tapándose la boca, luego comenzó a abanicarse con la mano y dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —. ¡Destiel es  _CANON_! 


	7. Becky

Castiel se tambaleaba un poco al caminar y, a pesar de las protestas del ángel, Dean lo ayudó a desvestirse y lo arropó con cuidado.

Se había quedado pensando en la cara que Becky había puesto cuando entendió que ellos estaban juntos.  _Horrorizada ante la idea_. Dean podía sentir un instinto primitivo comenzando a entrar en ebullición en su interior. De pronto tuvo la necesidad de marcar su terreno, de ponerle límites. Ésta era  _su_  casa,  _su_  hogar,  _su_  territorio. Nadie iba a ponerle esa cara en su propia casa.

—En seguida regreso. Descansa —dijo inclinándose para besar su frente. Castiel respondió con un sonido suave que era casi un ronroneo.

Sam miraba divertido cómo la mujer trataba de calmarse, sin poder evitar reír sola, como si acabara de ganar la lotería.

—Creo que la noticia te alegró más que a mamá y a mí juntos —bromeó Sam, consciente de cuánta verdad había en sus palabras. Becky se puso seria inmediatamente y volteó para mirarlo.

—¿MAMÁ? ¿Mary está  _viva_? —preguntó casi sin voz.

—Sí. Lo siento, creí que lo sabías. —Ella negó con la cabeza —. Amara la revivió, como un  _regalo,_  supongo.

—¡Oh, por Chuck! —exclamó sonriendo nuevamente —¡Sammy! ¡Pudiste conocer a tu mamá! ¡Conocerla de verdad! —Intentó tomar su mano, pero él se encontraba demasiado lejos y desistió. Cuando Sam notó el movimiento, disimuladamente se acercó un poco más a la cama. Ella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero tomó su mano y le dio un apretoncito cariñoso y dejó su mano allí, sobre la de Sam, apenas rozándolo.

El Hombre de Letras sabía que ella estaba algo perturbada, era demasiado entusiasta, e invasiva. Pero a la vez, lo apreciaba sinceramente, y era afectuosa, y, aunque Sam no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, realmente estaba necesitando algo de confort desde hacía un tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, ella es…  _un espíritu libre_  —dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es algo fría, ¿verdad? —Sam asintió en silencio y su cabello escapó de detrás de su oreja, pero antes de que pudiera mover la mano y acomodarlo como hacía habitualmente de manera automática, Becky alzó su mano sana y puso la mecha de cabello en su sitio —. No es culpa suya, fue criada como una cazadora. Deben tener paciencia con ella.

Sam se la quedó mirando como si la viera por primera vez, de pronto sorprendido por lo mucho que esta mujer, de la que solo sabía su nombre, los conocía.

—Pobre Dean, debe haber estado muy decepcionado al conocerla. Él tenía una idea formada tan alejada de la  _verdadera Mary_ … —susurró Becky, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe y un Dean desencajado entró como un bólido, apuntando acusador a la mujer en la cama. Sam se enderezó en su sitio sin entender la furia de su hermano.

—Escúchame bien Becky, lo diré una sola vez. No voy a permitir que nos mires de ese modo. Esta es mi casa, y es MI vida, y si algo no te gusta, ahí tienes la puerta —escupió las palabras lo más rápido que pudo, intentando mantener bajo el volumen de su voz para no despertar al resto de su familia. Becky se quedó mirándolo perpleja.

—Dean, aguarda —intentó detenerlo Sam, pero Dean alzó una mano en su dirección para hacerlo guardar silencio.

—No soy un  _personaje_ de tus malditos libritos. No sé qué idea enferma tienes sobre mí y sobre cómo debería vivir mi vida, pero esta es MI VIDA —dijo golpeándose el pecho —. ¿Entiendes?

—¡Dean! —exclamó Sam con las manos en alto para intentar tranquilizarlo —. ¡Estás malinterpretándola!

Dean apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y miró alternativamente a su hermano y a Becky.

—Aguarda, Sam. —La voz de Becky sonaba firme y tranquila —. Dean tiene miedo —dijo con suavidad. El omega fijó su mirada en ella, seguía enfadado aunque no estaba seguro del  _porqué_ , después de todo, ella no le importaba en absoluto, no necesitaba su aprobación —. ¿Piensas que intentaré poner a tu hermano en tu contra? —Dean frunció los labios y lanzó una mirada rápida a Sam. Todavía se veía sorprendido por el exabrupto —. Dean… yo estoy feliz por ti —dijo Becky con una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Q-qué tú qué?

—Esa cara que viste, solo era mi cerebro haciendo implosión —rió Becky. Dean alzó las cejas tanto como le era posible y volvió a mirar a ambos por turnos, tratando de descubrir si estaba hablando en serio —. De verdad, Dean. ¡Mereces  _tanto_  ser feliz! Aún no puedo creer que ustedes sacaron finalmente las cabezas de sus traseros y  _cruzaron ese puente_. ¡Castiel es tan PERFECTO para ti! —mientras Becky hablaba ponía tanta emoción, como si todo esto fuera realmente importante para ella, que Sam no pudo evitar comenzar a reír —. ¡Hablo en serio, Sammy! —dijo dándole un golpecito.

Dean se había quedado parado en su sitio, su brazo que aún la apuntaba con el dedo, bajando lentamente.

—Sé que soy una extraña para ustedes muchachos, créanme, lo tengo claro. Pero para mí, ustedes son mi familia —ellos se miraron incrédulos —. Lo sé todo de ustedes, los conozco bien. Y sé, Dean, que estás esperando que  _caiga el otro zapato_. —Al escucharla, el cazador llevó la vista a sus pies, ella tenía razón. Desde que todo esto había comenzado, estaba esperando que algo realmente muy malo suceda. No estaba acostumbrado a ser feliz —. Deja de hacer eso, permítete ser feliz. Disfrúta esto, te lo ganaste. —Dean no sabía qué decir. Ella había leído su mente. Solo pudo atinar a murmurar un “Ok, ok”.

—Ella tiene razón, Dean. Relájate, todo está bien —dijo Sam sonriendo con suavidad.

Dean avergonzado por haberse comportado de ese modo, se aclaró la garganta y murmuró “perdón por los gritos”, luego tragó saliva y añadió “noches” antes de voltear y desaparecer por el pasillo por el que había venido.

—Debes disculpar a Dean —dijo Sam en cuanto quedaron a solas nuevamente —. Todo esto es muy nuevo para él. Aún está algo sensible al respecto.

—¿Nuevo? —preguntó Becky ávida de información. Sam volvió a reír al verla.

—Solo hace unas horas que ellos… —No terminó la oración, Becky lanzó un gritito agudo mientras lo escuchaba y cuando Sam dejó de hablar, ella se tapó la boca.

—Perdón. Estoy actuando como una loca. Lo sé — se disculpó avergonzada. Sam rió con más ganas y Becky acabó riendo con él.

Pronto las risas se fueron extinguiendo y se quedaron en silencio. Finalmente fue ella quien volvió a hablar.

—Sam… tengo que ir al baño.— El Hombre de Letras alzó las cejas nervioso, pero Becky se sentó en la cama, acomodó su bata de hospital y comenzó a intentar ponerse de pie.

—¡Aguarda, aguarda! —dijo Sam adelantándose. La rodeó por la espalda tomándola de la cintura y con el otro brazo la sostuvo por debajo de las piernas, alzándola en el aire como si no pesara nada en absoluto —. Te llevo.

Sam dejó a Becky en el cuarto de baño que estaba conectado con su habitación, y regresó al cuarto, a la espera de que ella lo llame. Mientras aguardaba, buscó algo de ropa que pudiera servirle para pasar la noche, la bata no solo era escaso abrigo, si no que también dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Por la mañana le pediría ropa a su madre o iría a comprarle algo para reemplazar las prendas destrozadas que había rescatado apresuradamente de la clínica y ahora veía que eran inservibles. Encontró una remera vieja que ya no usaba y unos boxers sin estrenar y los depositó en la mesita junto a la cama.

Cuando la cargó de regreso, Becky vio desde lejos la tela violeta con un galgo blanco prolijamente doblada y dio un grito que sorprendió a Sam, quien estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó desconcertado mientras intentaba reacomodar a la mujer en sus brazos para evitar que caiga al suelo.

—¡La remera del galgoooo! —exclamó ella estirando la mano sana hacia la mesa de noche.

—¿Bromeas? —Sam la miraba como si estuviera hablando en arameo —. Tú nunca viste esa remera, hace literalmente  _años_  que no la uso.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es impresionante que aún la conserves! En los libros, no eres precisamente un tipo apegado a lo material, no sueles guardar cosas por nostalgia, eso  _es mucho más Dean_.

—¿Mencionan esa remera en los libros?

—Oooh siii —dijo ella emocionada recordando los primeros libros, cuando Sam era solo un jovencito, y su cabello aún no llegaba a sus hombros —. En los libros la describen. AMO esa remera —aseguró mientras Sam la sentaba en la cama.

—Bueno, ahora es tuya. —El hombre tomó las prendas y se las depositó en el regazo —. Te la regalo. Los boxers están sin uso —aclaró con una risita cuando ella los alzó en el aire.

—¿De verdad me la das? —preguntó entusiasmada. Sam asintió en silencio y ella le dio un apretón en la rodilla.

—Dejaré que te cambies —dijo el Hombre de Letras poniéndose en pie.

—Sammy… Voy a necesitar ayuda, tengo un brazo y la pierna rota. ¿Recuerdas? —Ella había usado un tono como el que usaría con un niño, regañándolo cariñosamente, y Sam se sintió un tonto por no haber tenido en cuenta aquello. “Oh, claro” murmuró avergonzado, sintiendo como sus orejas comenzaban a ruborizarse —. No te preocupes, no soy pudorosa. —Sonrió haciéndose la coqueta y luego dio una carcajada para demostrarle que estaba bromeando —. Serás mi  _enfermero_ , es simple, solo concéntrate en lo que haces, verás que no es tan difícil. —Sam asintió murmurando “Ok, de acuerdo” y ella le indicó que debía desatar los nudos de la espalda de la bata. Iba por la mitad de la tarea cuando recordó el ambo verde en el bolso.

—Becky, ¿tú eres enfermera? —preguntó mientras la ayudaba a pasar su brazo enyesado por la manga. “¿Cómo lo sabes?” preguntó ella sorprendida —. Yo… encontré tu uniforme en tu cartera, pero no estaba seguro de si era algo  _real_ , o estabas cazando, o algo.

—Soy enfermera obstetra. Bueno, comencé mi carrera asistiendo emergencias, pero luego me especialicé en obstetricia. —Sam alzó las cejas sorprendido, e hizo una nota mental para comentar el tema con Dean. Era información que podría ser útil en el futuro —. No soy cazadora, Sam, lamento decepcionarte. —Él estaba a sus espaldas, ayudándole a ponerse la remera, por lo que Becky no podía verlo revolear los ojos ante el comentario. Si ella cazaba o no lo tenía sin cuidado —. Por un tiempo lo pensé, de verdad, pero no es lo mío. Prefiero seguir trabajando en algo en lo que realmente me paguen. Y como enfermera puedo ayudar a la gente desde mi profesión sin correr tanto peligro.

Cuando Sam terminó de vestirla se quedó mirando que la remera, aunque le quedaba bastante grande, no se veía mal en ella. No tenía idea de porqué la había guardado todos esos años.

—¿Te digo algo? Tus libros no lo saben todo. —Ella lo miró interrogante y él se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar —. Yo sí guardo cosas. Por nostalgia, digo. Tengo una caja donde pongo algunos recuerdos, cosas pequeñas, folletos, fotos, cosas así. De momentos importantes en nuestras vidas.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, haciendo conjeturas mentales sobre el posible contenido de la nueva y misteriosa  _caja._  En los escasos segundos que le tomó a Sam acomodar sus piernas en la cama para arroparla, ella hizo un repaso mental de todos los momentos bisagra en la vida de los hermanos —. Dime que guardaste allí el  _samuleto_. Por favor dime que no lo dejaste en aquel cesto de basura.

Sam le explicó que al comienzo lo había guardado allí, y cuando Chuck decidió revelarles su verdadera identidad, hizo que éste aparezca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Sabes que Chuck es _Dios_ , verdad?

—Sam, salimos juntos por casi un año. Créeme, sé que es  _Dios_  —aseguró de manera sugerente, pero el Hombre de Letras prefirió no averiguar al respecto.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, y Becky no pudo evitar bostezar profundamente, estaba agotada.

—Será mejor que descanses.

Finalmente Sam apagó la luz y se dispuso para dormir en un viejo sofá que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

—No es necesario que te quedes a cuidarme, Sam, de verdad, estoy bien. Puedes ir a tu cuarto.

—Becky, este es mi cuarto —dijo riendo mientras acomodaba un almohadón para usarlo de almohada.

—¡Oh! ¡Creí que era el cuarto de huéspedes! —exclamó mirando a su alrededor —. ¡Sam! No puedes dormir ahí ¡Acabarás todo contracturado! Ni siquiera entras en ese sillón ¿Estás loco? Duerme aquí, esta es  _tu_  cama. —Sam frunció el ceño en la oscuridad, aún no muy convencido de compartir lecho con ella, pero la verdad sea dicha, ese sofá era infame —. Prometo portarme bien —dijo cruzando su corazón en señal de juramento, y dio unas palmaditas sobre el colchón junto a ella.

Sam suspiró dramáticamente y accedió. Se quitó los zapatos, y estuvo a punto de quitarse los jeans para ponerse los pantalones de pijama allí mismo, pero recordó justo a tiempo que no era una buena idea cambiarse de ropa en frente de Becky. Lanzó una mirada rápida en su dirección. La habitación estaba en penumbras y apenas podía verla, arropada hasta el cuello, mirándolo fijamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué? Tú me cambiaste a mí, y las luces estaban encendidas. Lo justo es justo, Sammy.  

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a mis queridas Bajosospecha y Allure-Irreal las quiero chicas! ♥♥♥
> 
> Quiero agradecerles a todos por seguirme, leer y comentar, sin ustedes este fic hubiera terminado en el primer capítulo. Los amo!!  
> Adoro cuando entro a AO3 y veo que hay nuevos kudos en algún fic, pero lo que realmente me encantaría es leer sus comentarios!!! Quiero saber qué les gusta, y qué no! si la historia les interesa, que esperan, no sé! quiero saber si la estan pasando bien XD


	8. ¿Panqueques?

Cuando Dean se levantó por la mañana, Mary y Jack ya se habían ido del bunker, dejando una nota que decía que volverían más tarde.

El cazador abrió la heladera en busca de algo comestible y descubrió unos cuantos recipientes llenos con las compras que había hecho Cas el día anterior. Varios tipos de frutas y vegetales, huevos, leche, crema… Dean sonrió satisfecho. Ya sabía qué iba a desayunar.

Ayer había sido, por lejos, el día más extraño y, ¿por qué no?  _maravilloso_ , de su vida.

Dean se quedó mirando al ángel dormido en su cama, sonrió y posó suavemente una mano en su frente, deslizándola hacia arriba hasta enterrar los dedos en la maraña oscura que era su cabello.

—Ey, Cas. Días —murmuró para despertarlo.

Dean estaba por inclinarse para besarlo cuando sintió el agarre firme de Castiel en su muñeca. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y el cazador se puso en guardia, pensando que tal vez era algún reflejo involuntario, algún instinto de supervivencia que hiciera que Cas acabara por aplastarle la cabeza estando aún dormido.

Castiel se movió rápidamente. Tomó a Dean por la cintura con su mano libre y, en un solo movimiento, lo alzó por el aire. Como si se tratara de una toma de combate, lo hizo volar desde su izquierda, donde había estado parado junto a la cama, pasando sobre el ángel, y lo depositó junto a él, a su derecha. Justo cuando Dean estaba a punto de protestar, Castiel soltó su cintura y llevó su mano a la boca de Dean para impedirle hablar. Lo apretó un poco más contra su costado y apoyó la cabeza entre su hombro y cuello, rozandolo con la nariz en un gesto cariñoso mientras suspiraba.

—Me asustaste, idiota —rió Dean por lo bajo, pero Cas solo respondió con un “mmm… ssshhh” —. Se ve que ya te sientes mejor —dijo sacando la mano de Cas de su boca y entrelazando sus dedos.

—Mmhmm… No me recuperé completamente, pero mejor, sí. —La voz de Cas se le hizo más áspera y profunda que de costumbre, si eso era posible, erizando su piel.

Dean giró levemente para poder abrazarlo él también y posó su mejilla sobre la de Castiel, respirando su esencia. Se pegó un poco más al pecho desnudo del ángel y, al tiempo que lo besaba en la base del cuello, comenzó a deslizar la mano por su espalda hasta dar con la cintura del pijama.

—Mmm… Dean —protestó Castiel retirando la mano de Dean, que había llegado hasta su trasero —. Estoy cansado.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Sigo en celo —se disculpó suavemente el omega entre risas. Cas movió la cabeza para poder mirar a Dean a los ojos, le dio un beso perezoso en los labios y luego se acomodó dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

—Ey, Cas ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —susurró Dean. “Claro” suspiró Cas —. Nosotros… em… una vez que yo... quede encinta… ¿volveremos a tener relaciones?

Castiel volvió a alzar la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, se veía desorientado por la pregunta, pero Dean no podía especificar qué era lo que no estaba entendiendo.

—Mira, te lo pregunto porque sé que tú no eres exactamente… un  _tipo sexual_ y no quisiera… em… ¿incomodarte? —Castiel frunció aún más las cejas y parpadeó varias veces —. Q-quiero decir yo…

—Dean —lo interrumpió finalmente y Dean se sintió agradecido de no tener que seguir hablando —. Tienes razón. Es algo que no está en mi naturaleza. —Dean asintió en silencio, pensando en que debería resignarse. Así serían las cosas de ahora en más —. Pero disfruté estar contigo. —Dean sonrió al escuchar eso —. Fue una experiencia nueva y abrumadora, y la conexión que logramos en aquel momento fue, al menos para mí, intoxicante. —Dean rió por lo bajo murmurando “Sí que lo fue” —. Y definitivamente es algo que quiero repetir.

Dean se acercó para besarlo y fue Castiel quien cerró la distancia entre ellos.

—Cuando quieras —añadió el ángel entre besos —. Y  _como_   _quieras._  —Al escuchar aquello, Dean se apartó y buscó su mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres con  _como quiera_?

—Sé que sueles salir con mujeres beta para tener el rol activo en la relación. —El omega frunció el ceño y asintió en silencio, no muy seguro de a dónde quería llegar Cas con aquello —. Y con esto no pretendo que dejes de ver a otras personas, Dean, es sólo que…

—Cas —lo interrumpió Dean —. No pienso salir con nadie más que tú. —Castiel respondió con una sonrisa tímida y un “Ok” casi inaudible —. Pensé que eso estaba claro ¿Tú quieres salir con otras personas?

—¿Qué? No, Dean —dijo el ángel extrañado por la pregunta —. ¿Qué otras personas? —Dean se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca y rió —. El punto es, que, si tú quieres, puedes _tener eso conmigo_ —concluyó el alfa con seriedad. Dean se lo quedó mirando sorprendido por la propuesta. Al ver su reacción, Castiel sintió que debía dar más explicaciones —. Dean, sabes que los ángeles realmente no somos alfas, omegas o betas, por lo tanto, no es importante para mí tomar un rol u otro.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó aún con una actitud cautelosa.

—Por supuesto —respondió Castiel con seriedad. Dean sonrió y lo besó con entusiasmo.

—… El mejor  _esposo_ … —Las palabras se le escaparon entre besos y Cas repitió “¿ _Esposo_?”. Dean se encogió de hombros como respuesta, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Cas, y ambos rieron.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, abrazados y en silencio hasta que Dean volvió a hablar.

—Tengo una propuesta para hacerte —dijo dibujando círculos con el dedo en el pecho de Castiel. El ángel quiso protestar, recordarle que aún no estaba recuperado por completo, pero Dean lo silenció juguetón, posando un dedo sobre sus labios —. Escucha mi propuesta primero.

—Ok, de acuerdo ¿De qué se trata, Dean?

—Tú, yo, panqueques ¿qué dices? —Castiel lo miró sin comprender —. Ya sabes, una masa delgada, frutas, crema, chocolate… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres? —Cas lo pensó por un momento, y asintió.

Dean se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto número 21 y golpeó con suavidad. Aguardó. Nada, nadie respondió. Hizo para sí mismo un gesto de “bueno, yo lo intenté” y abrió ligeramente la puerta para asomar la cabeza. Becky seguía en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba por la noche, la última vez que la vio. Totalmente dormida, roncando suavemente. Junto a ella, Sam. Estaba de costado, dándole la espalda a la mujer, con el brazo izquierdo por debajo de la almohada, como era habitual en él.

—¡Sammy! —lo llamó quedamente desde el umbral. Sam no se inmutó.

Protestando entre dientes, Dean entró en la habitación de su hermano y tocó su hombro para despertarlo. Sam dio un respingo y lo miró con los ojos desenfocados, tratando de entender qué estaba sucediendo. Cuando miró a su lado en la cama, sus cejas se alzaron en un instante de sorpresa y luego todo volvió a su mente. Tragó frunciendo los labios y volvió a dirigir su atención a Dean.

—¿Qué demonios Sam? —lo reprendió susurrando para no despertar a la mujer —. ¿Qué haces  _durmiendo con el enemigo_?

—¿Enemigo? ¿De qué hablas, Dean?

—¿De verdad? —Sam seguía mirándolo sin comprender porqué tanto drama —. ¿Becky Rosen? ¿La que te drogó, te secuestró y te violó? ¿Estás loco?

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—¿La poción de amor? —Dean lanzó una mirada asesina hacia la mujer que seguía roncando plácidamente junto a Sam.

—Dean, ella no me violó —dijo frunciendo el ceño y soplando una risita, restregándose los ojos.

—Que hayas consentido debido al hechizo no hace que deje de ser una violación, Sammy —insistió el omega en voz baja pero con la mirada encendida.

—No sé qué crees que sucedió en esos días Dean, pero nosotros no nos acostamos.

—¿Qué? —Sam negó lentamente, mirándolo como si hubiera dicho una idiotez —. ¿No? ¡P-pero se casaron!

—Sí, pero… —Sam rió entre dientes —. Nada sucedió. Solo nos besamos algunas veces y no más que eso. —El cerebro de Dean intentaba procesar la nueva información, mientras miraba incrédulo a su hermano y a Becky. Al parecer, toda aquella experiencia había sido más fuerte y traumática para él que para Sam.

—Dean, yo ya la perdoné. Ya es hora de que lo olvides.

—Ok, ok. Yo pensé que... —el cazador tragó con fuerza antes de seguir hablando —. De acuerdo, si tú dices que no fue nada… ok.

—No fue nada —le aseguró Sam —. ¿Me despertaste para regañarme o querías decirme algo más? —añadió comenzando a desperezarse, tronando su cuello.

—Oh, sí. Estoy haciendo panqueques. ¿Quieres? —preguntó recordando la comilona que estaba por darse, recuperando el buen humor de antes.

—Claro —dijo Sam sin dudarlo. Luego volteó para mirar a la mujer en la cama —. ¿Becky está invitada? —Estaba poniendo a prueba a Dean, ambos lo sabían. El cazador dudó por un momento, pero finalmente asintió.

—Em, claro, seguro, tiene que desayunar, ¿verdad? Oye, si tú estás bien, yo estoy bien. Si para ti Becky no es una amenaza, entonces, _borrón y cuenta nueva_. —Sam sonrió satisfecho al escuchar a su hermano. Dean había confiado en su criterio sin protestar, y para él eso era un gran logro.

 

Dean estaba terminando de cocinar el último poco de la mezcla de panqueques cuando Castiel entró a la cocina del bunker. Llevaba unos jeans viejos de Dean y una remera desgastada de Led Zeppelin que  _su esposo_ (aún le sonaba extraño)le había prestado para que esté más cómodo.

—Ey, guapo, ¿a qué hora sales por el pan? —bromeó Dean y luego se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Cas. Castiel lo miró desorientado con la pregunta “¿debía comprar pan?” escrita en todo su rostro. Dean rió con ganas —. Estoy bromeando, Cas. Te ves genial. —Castiel se miró, aún adormilado y sonrió —. Ven aquí, quiero que pruebes algo.

Cas se acercó intrigado y Dean hundió el dedo índice en el chocolate fundido que había preparado para los panqueques.

—Es chocolate semiamargo —dijo acercando el dedo a la boca de Castiel para que lo pruebe —. Puede parecer aburrido, o demasiado serio… —Cas entreabrió los labios lo suficiente para sacar la punta de la lengua y tocó con cuidado el chocolate, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Dean —… pero su sabor es especiado, algo picante, intenso... y más dulce de lo que uno creería a simple vista… —Los ojos de Castiel centellearon, Dean no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero no estaba hablando solo del chocolate, no completamente.

El omega sonrió tímidamente de costado, aún sorprendido de sí mismo por haber logrado decir todo aquello sin titubear. Cuando el ángel captó el pequeño gesto volvió a sentir su gracia arremolinarse en su interior. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la boca y envolvió por completo el dedo de Dean, lamiendo el chocolate. Dean soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y Cas pudo ver el momento exacto en que sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse. Lentamente, Castiel fue retrocediendo, liberando de a poco cada falange, succionando ligeramente, gimiendo con suavidad, sin romper contacto visual con Dean.

—Mierda, Cas… eso fue…

—Quiero más —dijo el ángel con seriedad mirando fijamente a Dean. El cazador sonrió coqueto, sabía que Castiel lo había hecho adrede. Tomó una cucharada de chocolate y se la llevó a su propia boca.

—Ven por él —dijo apretando los dientes.

Castiel sonrió al tiempo que alzaba una de sus cejas y, cerrando la distancia que los separaba, lo besó con avidez. Dean se apresuró a apagar la hornalla para evitar que el último panqueque acabe quemándose y luego se concentró por completo en Cas, enterrando los dedos en su cabello desordenado. Se pegó a su pecho obligándolo a retroceder hasta que lo tuvo acorralado contra la barra desayunadora, donde estaban preparados los bowls con frutas, la pila de panqueques y la crema.

Castiel posó su mano derecha en la superficie fría y metálica para afirmar su posición, y rodeó al omega con la otra mano, la posó en su cintura y lentamente fue bajando hasta dar con su trasero, aferrándose a él como si no hubiera un mañana. Siguieron besándose apasionadamente hasta que ya no quedó rastro del chocolate.

—Sam está por venir —dijo Dean entre besos, tratando de alejarse, pero al mirar a Castiel, sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar. “Eres  _adictivo.”_  La voz de Castiel sonó profunda y cargada de deseo, haciéndole correr un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo —. Mierdaaa, Casss… —El omega se apretó un poco más contra el ángel, presionando sus caderas en busca de fricción, volviendo a besarlo con voracidad. No era una buena idea, lo sabían, pero ninguno de los dos podía ni quería detenerse.

—Me  _retroalimentas_ —murmuró Castiel. Dean se apartó lo suficiente para poderlo mirar a los ojos, estaban iluminados de gracia y tuvo que entrecerrar los párpados para evitar que le haga daño mirarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Castiel murmuró “mi gracia” e intentó volver a capturar la boca del cazador. Dean sonrió esquivandolo y volvió a preguntar —. ¿Dices que esas son las luces de  _cargando batería_? —Castiel sonrió de costado y a Dean le pareció que debía ser la cosa más erótica del mundo.

—Así parece… —rió y mordió juguetón el labio inferior de Dean.

Continuaron besándose acaloradamente, presionados contra la encimera, ambos demasiado excitados para el sitio en el que se encontraban, moviéndose acompasados, saboreando cada instante. Entregados al momento, inmersos en las sensaciones, sólo podían oírse el uno al otro. El sonido de la respiración agitada, y las maldiciones que Dean mascullaba en voz baja de tanto en tanto, era lo único que existía.

La voz de Sam los golpeó como un relámpago desde la espalda de Castiel.

—¿De verdad, Dean? ¿Delante de los panqueques?

Alfa y omega se quedaron paralizados en el sitio en el que estaban. Lentamente Dean movió la cabeza y miró por encima del hombro de Cas. Del otro lado de la barra desayunadora, a escasos metros de distancia, se encontraba su hermano, con Becky en brazos. La mujer, más que sorprendida, por su expresión daba la impresión de que acabada de darle una embolia. Dean tragó con fuerza y se relamió los labios.

—P-perdón… —dijo sonriendo avergonzado. Gracias al cielo Sam y Becky no podían verlos de la cintura hacia abajo debido a la barra —. Tardaste demasiado —se justificó con una risita. Castiel rió con suavidad. Sus ojos comenzaban a apagarse.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó molesto Sam. “No, no, no es necesario” dijo Dean casi sin voz —. De acuerdo. Prepararé café —respondió no muy convencido, dejó a Becky en uno de los bancos de la mesa y se dirigió a la cafetera, en el extremo opuesto de la cocina, de espaldas a Dean y Cas. 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Un beso enorme a mis betas Bajosospecha y Allure-Irreal ♥♥♥
> 
> Espero que les guste!!! X3 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!!


	9. Cosas de fans

Cuando el cerebro de Becky se recuperó del caos que generó ver a Dean y Castiel besándose tan desenfrenadamente, logró cerrar la boca, comprobó que su nariz no estuviera sangrando y se concentró en lo que estaban haciendo. Ellos se veían demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Vio cómo Dean se alejaba un poco y miraba a Cas con intensidad, luego el ángel hizo algo, pero desde donde ella se encontraba no podía asegurar qué exactamente.

Dean despegó su pecho del de Castiel y miró hacia abajo, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por no haberle dicho a Sam que se vayan de la cocina. Ninguno de los dos estaba precisamente  _presentable._ El cazador tragó con fuerza y buscó la mirada del ángel, lanzando una plegaria silenciosa con la esperanza de que éste tuviera la gracia suficiente para captar el mensaje y solucionar la situación discretamente.

No quería comenzar su relación con Cas ya con un llamado de atención de su hermano por no cumplir la única regla que él le había puesto:  _la obscenidad al mínimo_.

Castiel sonrió divertido, no había ningún rastro de vergüenza en su rostro. Estiró un poco el cuello y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. Al instante Dean sintió desaparecer la presión en sus pantalones. Todo había vuelto a su sitio. Miró hacia abajo nuevamente y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Tú también, idiota —dijo de manera casi inaudible, de modo que sólo Cas pudiera oírlo. Castiel sopló una risa ahogada y cerró los ojos por un momento, regulando su flujo sanguíneo con su gracia. Dean soltó el aire con fuerza y se volteó para poner el panqueque que había quedado en la sartén junto con el resto.

—Lleva esos bowls a la mesa, ¿quieres? —le pidió tomando el plato de panqueques y el cuenco donde había puesto la crema.

Mientras Dean y Castiel tomaban las cosas para dirigirse a la mesa, Sam cogió las tazas y las puso junto a Becky.

—¿Sabes? Estoy segura de que Dean acaba de pedirle a Cas que use su gracia para eliminar su erec… —Sam había cerrado los ojos y alzado una mano en su dirección, como una barrera entre ambos, indicándole que realmente no quería escuchar esa oración completa. Becky cerró la boca automáticamente y apretó los labios, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haberse propasado. Sam lanzó una mirada hacia la barra desayunadora y sopló una risa.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo simplemente. Becky sonrió satisfecha, no lo había hecho enfadar.

—Gracias por invitarme a desayunar, Dean —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa en cuanto ambos se sentaron —. Sé que para ti es incómodo que yo esté aquí… —Dean quiso protestar pero ella siguió hablando —… no pertenezco precisamente a tu _círculo de confianza. —_ El cazador frunció los labios, le había dicho a Sam que dejaría todo lo sucedido en el pasado y eso pretendía hacer, pero era cierto que aún no confiaba en ella. Castiel los miró a ambos desorientado.

—¿Por qué no confías en ella, Dean? ¿No es una amiga de Sam? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Porque yo… —quiso comenzar a explicar Becky, pero Sam posó una mano sobre la suya para que guarde silencio.

—Lo que hizo es cosa del pasado —aseguró Sam. Los ojos de Becky brillaron al escucharlo —. Dean y yo hablamos, y él sabe que  _aquello no fue nada_.

Castiel asintió en silencio, seguía sin comprender en lo más mínimo qué había sucedido, o quién era esta mujer, pero sabía que tarde o temprano Dean le explicaría. De todos modos estaba más interesado en comenzar a comer. Tener bajos los niveles de gracia tenía sus pros y sus contras.

—Olvídalo, Becky. Sam me explicó cómo fueron las cosas. Creo que yo le he hecho cosas peores —dijo Dean divertido —. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te hice bailar con una anciana de noventa años en aquella fiesta de gala?

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! —rió Sam —. Olía a pegamento de protesis dental y estuvo pellizcandome el trasero toda la noche.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Sí, lo recuerdo! —exclamó Becky —. Aquel caso del barco fantasma, con Bela Talbot.

—¡Ese mismo! Debiste ver la cara de Sam… —siguió burlándose Dean. “¡Ya lo imagino!” dijo Becky riendo y el cazador rió aún más fuerte.

—Ok, suficiente —dijo Sam para que dejen de divertirse a costa suya mientras comenzaba a servir el café.

Dean tomó las pinzas de cocina y puso un panqueque en el plato de cada uno, luego tomó el de Cas y comenzó a untarle crema. Cas miraba seriamente cada movimiento sin decir nada.

—¿Fresas o arándanos? —le preguntó sin alzar la vista de lo que hacía. “¿Ambos?” pidió el ángel encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Chocolate? —dijo Dean mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara. Castiel le devolvió el gesto, se lamió los labios y asintió en silencio. Becky los observaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras Sam comenzaba a beber su café, lanzando miradas disimuladas de tanto en tanto. Dean se aclaró la garganta antes de responder —. O-ok…

En cuanto Castiel comenzó a comer, Dean no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, esperando ver su reacción al sabor de la comida. Cas cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba el primer bocado. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de placer y Dean sonrió totalmente embobado.

— _Los ojos del cazador centellearon como esmeraldas al ver a su ángel entregado a un placer tan simple y mundano como la comida. Fantaseando con la idea de arrancar él mismo un sonido como ese de sus labios…_  —narró Becky con voz melosa mientras se servía fresas. Los tres hombres se la quedaron mirando desconcertados —. ¿Qué? Estabas  _totalmente_  haciendo eso, Dean. —Al escucharla, Sam soltó una carcajada. Dean cambió de color al instante, sentía sus orejas arder. Intentó responder que no estaba haciendo eso, pero no logró armar una oración coherente en su defensa. Miró a Castiel pidiendo ayuda, y éste sólo sonrió, se relamió los labios y volvió a llenar su boca con una porción demasiado grande de su panqueque. Finalmente Dean tragó saliva y se concentró en su propio plato, pretendiendo que no había sucedido nada de todo aquello —. Eres igual a como te había imaginado, Cas. ¿Puedo llamarte  _Cas_?

—Por supuesto —respondió Castiel sin pensarlo —. ¿A qué te refieres con imaginarme?

—A los libros de  _Supernatural_ —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Castiel frunció ligeramente el ceño y torció la cabeza en señal de que no estaba entendiendo —. Aaawww ¡Me hizo  _cabecita_! ¡¿lo viste Sammy?! —exclamó apretando el brazo de Sam con su mano enyesada —. ¡ _Cabecita_! ¡A mí! ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? Necesito una foto de estoooo…

Castiel inclinó aún más la cabeza. Dean murmuró “ _¿cabecita?_ ” y alzó la vista para mirar al ángel. “Oh,  _cabecita_. Ok” dijo por lo bajo comprendiendo a qué se refería.

—Está en tu bolso, en mi habitación. ¿Quieres que lo traiga? —se ofreció Sam. Becky le sonrió ampliamente y asintió varias veces —. De acuerdo. —El Hombre de Letras se puso en pie y salió de la cocina.

—¿Dices que estoy en los libros de  _Supernatural_?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Y eres exactamente igual a como te había imaginado! —repitió entusiasmada. Dean la miraba apretando la mandíbula, sabía muy bien qué venía a continuación —. Tú no, Dean. Para nada. —Dean asintió en silencio, y siguió comiendo, pretendiendo que no se sentía herido por eso.

—¿Y hay  _fans_  de Castiel? —preguntó el cazador sin alzar la vista de su plato.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Muchísimos! ¿Cómo podría  _no haber_? —Castiel entrecerró los ojos recordando las muchas veces que hizo las cosas mal. No alcanzaba a comprender cómo podía haber gente que fuera  _fan_  de alguien como él —. Es el personaje más  _resiliente_  de toda la saga. ¿Cómo no amarte, Cas? —Al escuchar aquello, Dean no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios. Era verdad. Becky tenía razón. ¿Cómo no amarlo? —. Eres fascinante.

Las hormonas de Dean le estaban jugando una mala pasada, y todo aquello le estaba afectando mucho más de lo que lo haría habitualmente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero aún así masculló “Nadie es  _fan_  de Dean”. En ese momento, Sam regresó con el bolso y el teléfono celular en la mano.

—Lo había dejado cargando durante la noche, aquí tienes, te traje el bolso por si necesitabas algo más.

—Gracias, Sammy. —Becky dejó el teléfono a su lado y volcó su atención en Dean. Lo había escuchado —. Dean, hay montones de  _fans de Dean_ , que yo no sea una  _chica-Dean_  no significa que no las haya. —él miró incrédulo a la mujer, encogiéndose de un hombro —. Escúchame bien, Dean Winchester, eres el  _héroe_  en la historia. El  _protagonista_ , ¿entiendes? Claro que Sam y Cas son importantes, y nada sería igual sin ellos, pero a la hora de derrotar al villano, el que lo logra siempre es  _Dean_. Las historias se narran desde  _tu_  punto de vista. No pienses ni por un segundo que hay gente que lea esos libros y no te ame. Todos los que seguimos  _Supernatural_  amamos a Dean. Todos. —El cazador tragó con fuerza y aspiró haciendo ruido tratando de no llorar. Castiel se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Dean apoyó por un momento la sien contra la cabeza de Cas. Cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que la caricia lo tranquilizara. Becky, que se les había quedado mirando sin que ellos lo notaran, alzó su teléfono y les tomó una fotografía.

     

—Es una pena que no puedan formar un lazo, ¡son tan perfectos juntos! —dijo mientras miraba la pequeña pantalla en sus manos. Sintió las miradas dirigidas a ella y alzó la vista. Se veían desconcertados —. ¿Qué? Digo… como ambos son alfa, jamás podrán tener un laz… —Pero no pudo terminar la oración porque Sam la interrumpió.

—¿En los libros dice que son  _alfas_?

—Bueno, no exactamente. Hay t _eorías,_  la más popular es que tanto Dean como Cas son  _alfas_ —explicó la mujer. Sam sopló una risa ahogada.

—Y… ¿en qué se basan esas  _teorías_? —preguntó el Hombre de Letras.

Dean los miraba en silencio. ¿Por qué demonios estaban hablando sobre sus genitales en la mesa? ¿Por qué rayos había  _teorías_  al respecto? Miró a Cas y éste había vuelto a comer, ajeno a la conversación. Si estaba escuchando, lo disimulaba muy bien.

—Bueno, verás, hubo una ocasión en que John le dio una paliza a Dean —soltó Becky sin previo aviso. Dean se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquello, pero ella no lo estaba mirando, estaba concentrada en lograr cortar su panqueque con una sola mano. Sam alzó las cejas, no sabía nada al respecto, pero no hizo ningún comentario para dejarla seguir hablando —. Desde la trama canónica de la historia estaba  _totalmente_  injustificado. O sea, ¿quien golpea salvajemente a su hijo de once años solo por coquetear con un chico? —Dean bajó la vista a su plato y sintió la mano de Castiel en su espalda. Sam lanzó una mirada triste hacia su hermano, pero guardó silencio. Becky hablaba entusiasmada y no notó que el ambiente se había enrarecido —. ¡Dios! Pero luego John gritó algo en medio de la furia: “Así aprenderás a comportarte como un verdadero alfa”. Y eso se puede interpretar de dos formas: uno, Dean es alfa y no se comporta como tal; o B, Dean no es alfa pero John pretende que lo parezca. De ahí parten ambas teorías. Yo personalmente me inclino más por la B,  _un Dean omega rechazado por John, obligado a actuar como el alfa que no es, solo para lograr el pulgar arriba de su padre_... —cuando terminó de hablar, lanzó una mirada suspicaz a todo el grupo, orgullosa de su análisis, y entonces notó que todos se veían abrumados, y se mordió los labios. Había vuelto a hablar de más —. Lo lamento, me dejé llevar. Maldición —dijo enfadada consigo misma. Sam estaba mirando a su hermano con su expresión de perrito abandonado y Dean no quería escuchar cuánto lo sentía, no quería saber cómo Sam lamentaba que su padre haya sido una mierda, de modo que se aclaró la garganta y tomó la palabra.

—No se les pasa ningún detalle, ¿verdad? —dijo soltando una risita apagada —Felicitaciones, Becky, _tu teoría_  es la  _ganadora._ Te ganaste un paseo en _alce._ —Y al decir esto, cogió una fresa con la cuchara y se la lanzó directo en la cara a Sam, sacándolo del trance miserable en el que se había inmerso. Sam frunció el ceño, rió en silencio y se limpió el rostro con una servilleta. Dean sonrió con un poco más de convicción, no iba a permitir que el fantasma de su padre siga amargando su vida —. Soy omega. Y ¿sabes qué? Sí estamos enlazados —dijo sonriendo con orgullo, mirando a Castiel. El ángel se inclinó y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios. Y Becky lanzó un grito histérico.

—¿Y  _la marca_? Por favor, por favor ¡déjame verla! —Dean rió con ganas al escucharla —. ¡Dime que  _la mano de lázaro_ es la marca de enlace! —Los tres la miraron sin comprender a qué se refería —. ¡La cicatriz en su hombro, idiotas! —Luego de insultarlos se cubrió la boca, pero los hermanos volvieron a reír.

Dean se levantó la manga de la remera y le mostró la cicatriz renovada.

—Seep, esa misma. —Becky volvió a gritar y le tomó una fotografía, para la que definitivamente Dean no sonrió hacia la cámara, claro que no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Gracias a mis queridas betas Bajosospecha y Allure-Irreal ♥♥♥
> 
> Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar!!! vivo de sus comentarios ^3^
> 
> Espero que les guste!!!
> 
> Y los invito a visitar mi nuevo fic "Veinte años no es nada", es el primer AU que escribo. Dean y Cas estaban enamorados el uno del otro pero no lo sabían, pasaron 20 años y se reencuentran. ♥


	10. ¿Qué sucedió?

—De acuerdo, suficiente  _recreo_  —dijo Dean en cuanto Becky volvió a dejar su teléfono sobre la mesa —. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. —La mujer lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué te sucedió, Becky? Tenías rasguños. ¿Te atacaron? —preguntó Sam.

—¡Oh, claro! Sí, Sammy. Hombres lobo —dijo ella con convicción. Todos asintieron, no había dudas de eso —. Cuando terminé mi turno al mediodía, salí caminando del hospital como siempre, y noté que me estaban siguiendo. Intenté perderlos, pero no pude. Eran tres hombres. Me sujetaron y me obligaron a entrar en una furgoneta. En cuanto me tocaron me di cuenta de que no eran humanos, tenían demasiada fuerza. Dijeron que yo tenía “ _restos de la esencia de uno de ellos”_. No entendía a qué se referían. Luego uno preguntó “¿Viste su automóvil?” —Becky hablaba rápido, como contando la trama de una película, como si no estuviera hablando de su propio secuestro. Cuando comenzó a citar los comentarios lo hizo imitando las voces de los hombres. Dean y Cas la miraban con el ceño fruncido, atentos a lo que estaba narrando, mientras que Sam apretaba los labios en un intento por no sonreír, escuchando fascinado la forma en que hablaba —. Entonces el más joven dijo “iban en un auto enorme, negro, viejo. No vi la matrícula” y el resto protestó y lo llamaron inútil, y luego el que había preguntado dijo “debemos encontrar a esos cazadores, mamá quiere sus cabezas”. ¡Y entonces lo comprendí todo! —exclamó de pronto apretando el brazo de Sam—. ¡Eran ustedes! Estaban buscando a dos cazadores, que andaban en un auto negro, grande y viejo.

—Bebé no es vieja —protestó Dean por lo bajo.

—¿A qué se referían con que tenías  _restos de la esencia de uno de ellos_? —preguntó Castiel. Podía oler  _restos de la esencia_  de Sam en ella, pero él la había sacado del hospital, y al parecer habían compartido la cama, no sabía qué esencia captaron los lobos.

Becky se mordió el labio inferior y miró a todos por turnos, luego suspiró y buscó en su cartera, sacando su pequeño diario rosa.

—La mecha de cabello —susurró Sam comprendiendolo un segundo antes de que ella abriera el cuaderno y la mostrara. Dean alzó las cejas sorprendido y miró a su hermano interrogante.

—Lo lamento, Sammy. ¡Te juro que solo la tengo como un recuerdo! —se apresuró a explicar ella, pensando que tal vez podían creer que la guardaba para hacer algún hechizo. Sam se aclaró la garganta, removiéndose incómodo en su asiento y murmuró “Está bien, Becky” con una pequeña sonrisa —. Lo deben haber olfateado en el hospital. Tomé un café antes de salir y escribí en mi diario, pienso que tal vez ellos estaban en la cafetería.

—¿Qué hospital? —preguntó Dean.

—El Denver Health, en Colorado, trabajo allí como enfermera en el área de obstetricia desde hace cinco años.

Dean alzó las cejas nuevamente al escuchar que ella era enfermera, especializada justamente en ese área. Lanzó una mirada a Cas y éste sonrió con suavidad.  _Las casualidades no suceden por casualidad_ pensó Dean. Si conseguía quedar en cinta, necesitaría ayuda durante el parto, y, aunque Cas había hecho un curso on-line de partera cuando esperaban el nacimiento de Jack, saber que tenían entre ellos una persona entrenada de verdad para ésto, con experiencia, y que además estaba al tanto de lo sobrenatural, era un alivio. Un problema menos en qué pensar. Pero ese era un tema para el Dean del futuro.  _Hospital Denver Health_  repitió mentalmente, el nombre le sonaba.

—Estuvimos en ese hospital antes de ayer. Estábamos trabajando un caso de hombres lobo, justamente. Fuimos a ver el cuerpo de la última víctima. Pero a lo largo de la noche localizamos al lobo y lo eliminamos. Por la mañana temprano ya estábamos regresando —dijo Sam antes de que su hermano pudiera abrir la boca.

—¿Crees que siguieron nuestro rastro desde la guarida hasta el hospital? —preguntó Dean, pensando en lo sencillo que debió resultarles desandar sus pasos siguiendo el aroma que él emanaba estando en celo. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haber tenido en cuenta la fecha antes de comenzar la cacería. Ir a cazar hombres lobo estando en celo era un suicidio, por suerte habían hallado solo uno, pensaron que era el único allí.

Becky asintió con la cabeza. Cas, sabiendo que Dean se estaba culpando a sí mismo por lo que le ocurrió a Becky, posó una mano sobre su rodilla, acariciandolo suavemente, para demostrar su apoyo. Dean tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Me llevaron hasta una casa que parecía abandonada, me ataron a una silla y comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre los cazadores, querían saber quiénes eran y dónde encontrarlos.

—¿Y qué les dijiste? —preguntó Castiel entrecerrando los ojos, concentrado para captar cualquier mentira que saliera de su boca.

—¡Nada! —exclamó ella —. ¡No dije absolutamente nada, Sammy! —aseguró mirandolo afligida, preocupada por que él le creyera.

—¿Nada? —insistió Sam con delicadeza —. Te torturaron, Becky. Entenderemos si les dijiste algo ¿Verdad, Dean? —El cazador lo pensó por un momento, pero luego miró a su hermano y susurró “Claro, claro. Es… comprensible”, recordando el estado en que estaba cuando Sam la trajo al búnker.

—No les dije nada de nada. Lo juro. Iban a matarme de todos modos, era obvio. ¿Qué sentido tenía ponerlos en peligro? Además, tampoco es que yo sepa demasiado. ¿Qué podría decirles? ¿Sus nombres y  _Lebanon, Kansas_? Es toda la información que tengo, no sé exactamente dónde está el búnker.

Castiel, que no le había quitado la vista de encima, aseguró que estaba siendo sincera.

—¿Cómo escapaste? —preguntó Dean mirándola de arriba abajo. Era imposible que se liberara y escapara de  _al menos tres_  hombres lobo con una pierna rota. Y aún estaba el misterio de cómo llegó hasta Lebanon.

Becky rebuscó en su cartera y sacó la pequeña bolsa de hechizos.

—Con esto —dijo entregándosela a Dean —. Cuando la mujer lobo a la que llamaban  _mamá_ llegó, me dejaron sola por unos minutos. Logré voltear la silla y arrastrarme hasta mi bolso, tomé el hechizo y justo antes de apretarlo para que se active, uno de ellos regresó y me pegó con un bate de baseball —dijo ella alzando una mano hacia su cabeza, tocando el punto donde había estado la herida la noche anterior —. Supongo que la activé con un movimiento reflejo por el golpe.

     

Dean le pasó la bolsita a Castiel para que la examine.

—Es enoquiano —dijo mirándola con cuidado —. ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? —Cas extendió la mano en su dirección para devolvérselo.

—Chuck me la dio. Se suponía que debía llevarme a mi  _hogar_. Pensé que me dejaría en casa —dijo ella tomando el pequeño paquete de regreso.

—El símbolo es más complejo que “Hogar”, literalmente significa “Allí adonde tu corazón pertenece”. —Sam apretó la boca formando una línea delgada y Dean lo miró primero a él y luego a Becky, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Oh! —respondió ella, ruborizándose ligeramente. No era secreto que amaba a Sam. Bueno, los amaba a todos, y a Sam  _en particular_. Pero escucharlo expresado de ese modo, sonaba tan…  _real_. Ella tragó con dificultad antes de volver a hablar —. Como sea, al menos me sirvió para escapar.

Abrió nuevamente el bolso para guardar el hechizo y revolvió un poco, mirando su contenido, preocupada.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó. “¿Qué sucede?” preguntó Sam —. Mierda, mierda, mierdaaa —dijo buscando con más desesperación. “¡¿Qué?!” preguntó Dean exasperado —. Mi libro de  _Supernatural_ , ¡no está! —Dean soltó una risa sarcástica al escucharla, mientras que Castiel y Sam fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo, analizando los motivos por los que aquello podía ser importante —. ¡¿No lo entienden?! Si los lobos lo tienen, y tienen al menos dos neuronas en funcionamiento, verán la cubierta del libro. Tiene una ilustración de dos hombres, con su misma descripción, y un chevy impala negro del 67. ¿Comprenden? Si lo notan, leerán el libro y verán que viven en un búnker en Lebanon, Kansas. Tendrán sus nombres, su matrícula, sus alias… ¡Todo! —concluyó comenzando a hiperventilar.  _Soportar toda esa tortura por nada_  pensó.

—¡Tranquilízate! —le pidió Sam posando una mano en su espalda y rodeando sus pequeñas manos con la otra. Becky se distrajo mirando cómo la envolvía con sus dedos. Él era un gigante a su lado.  _Mi dulce y gentil gigante_  pensó, mordiéndose el labio para evitar decirlo en voz alta.

—Sam tiene razón. Tranquila. En el remoto caso de que esas bestias tengan el cerebro suficiente para hacer dos más dos y encontrar este sitio, el búnker sigue siendo el lugar más seguro del país —le aseguró Dean —. Estaremos bien…  _Estarás_  bien. —Ella alzó la vista en su dirección al escucharlo —. Gracias por no delatarnos —dijo sonriendo con suavidad y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Dean se puso de pie, comenzando a juntar las cosas del desayuno y Castiel se apresuró a ayudarlo.

—Al menos solo te golpearon. _Apesta_. Pero podría ser peor —comentó Dean —. Tienes suerte de no ser omega.  _Omegas y hombres lobo_ , mala combinación —dijo dirigiéndose al fregadero. Cuando terminó de hablar, supo que acababa de cometer un error. Abrió el grifo para poner todo en remojo, y se apretó el ceño esperando la respuesta que sabía que vendría.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella. “ _Aquí viene_ ” pensó Dean —. ¿Lo dices por...—dudó. Dean, aunque no podía verle la cara, parecía tenso. Tal vez no debería haberlo mencionado —…  _aquello?_   _Eso_  que sucedió… tu sabes…  _en aquel sitio_ … —dijo intentando que no suene sospechoso y fallando olímpicamente.

Dean suspiró. Era culpa suya y de su bocota. Antes de responder siquiera, sintió la mano de Castiel en su espalda, reconfortándolo como si supiera de qué estaba hablando la mujer.

—¿A qué te refieres, Becky? ¿Qué cosa que sucedió a donde? —preguntó Sam, pero Becky se había vuelto a morder los labios, consciente de que acababa de revelar  _información clasificada_  —. ¿Dean?

—¿ _Eso_  está en los libros? —preguntó Dean aún sin voltear. “S-sí” respondió ella titubeando.

—¿De qué demonios están hablando? ¡Hablen ya! —exigió Sam —.  _Todos_  parecen _saber_  excepto  _yo_. ¡Dean!

—Ok, ok. Tranquilo, Sammy —respondió mirando a su hermano. Sam apretó los labios haciendo una demostración gratuita de su  _cara de perra_ , presionando para que hable —. De acuerdo… Em… cuando era joven… tendría… diecisiete… papá me llevó a una cacería —comenzó a narrar Dean y se mojó los labios nervioso. Era la primera vez que contaba aquella anécdota en voz alta —. Fuimos hasta una vieja fábrica abandonada. Quería descubrir si era el nido de un grupo de hombres lobo que había estado atacando en la zona. ¿Quién rayos lleva a su hijo adolescente, _omega y en celo_ , a una cacería de hombres lobo? —preguntó Dean sin esperar una respuesta. Castiel rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y Dean cerró los ojos por un momento, agradecido por el confort. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a su hermano. Sam se frotó la frente angustiado solo de imaginar lo que venía a continuación. No quería ni pensarlo. Recordó lo sensible que Dean estaba con el tema de la poción de amor, y cómo fue el primero en preguntarle a Cas si habían abusado de Becky. Se llevó la mano a la boca, no quería siquiera pensarlo —. El mismo imbécil que lo deja haciendo guardia solo, para ir a emborracharse. Eso tenlo por seguro —rió con amargura.

—Oh, Dean… —atinó a murmurar Sam al mismo tiempo que Becky balbuceaba unas disculpas.

—Está bien, Sammy. Mira, nada sucedió. —Sam alzó la vista en su dirección, sorprendido —. Em… papá me salvó. O sea, no habría estado en peligro de no ser por él. Pero al menos apareció justo a tiempo. Ellos… ellos me… me sorprendieron por detrás. Me arrastraron a un callejón… y... ¡Yo no tenía oportunidad! —exclamó Dean y una lágrima cayó pesada directo a sus pies —. Eran cuatro lobos alfa enormes contra un pequeño omega. Ni siquiera tenía un arma con qué intentar defenderme.

—¡Por Dios, Dean! —susurró Sam —. Yo no tenía idea…

—No. Lo sé. No te dije porque  _nada_  sucedió. Solo es…  _un mal recuerdo_. Me golpearon, rasgaron mi ropa, pero… papá llegó y los mató. Creo que fue la primera vez que hizo algo por mí. El tipo era un maldito bastardo, pero al menos esa vez...  _me salvó_.

Castiel apoyó la frente contra el costado de la cabeza de Dean y éste cerró los ojos, tranquilizandose.

—¿Sabes que eso no fue lo que sucedió  _originalmente_ , verdad? —dijo de pronto Becky mirando al cazador y al ángel con los ojos muy abiertos. Castiel apretó la mandíbula y la miró asustado, suplicando que guarde silencio, pero era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Dean. Becky miró a Castiel apretando los labios. Dean siguió su mirada y notó la expresión del ángel —. ¿A qué se refiere, Cas? —preguntó con calma. Castiel cerró los ojos y murmuró su nombre —. Dime. Me estás asustando.

—Vas a enfadarte —anticipó el ángel con un hilo de voz.

—No, no lo haré —prometió el cazador —. Me enfadaré si  _no_  me lo dices. —Castiel lanzó una mirada de reproche hacia Becky. Sam observaba toda la situación en silencio, sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Seguramente Becky le explicaría luego.

—Él merece saber —dijo ella con convicción. “Me odiará” respondió Castiel en voz baja, como si Dean no estuviera parado justo a su lado —. No, no lo hará —le aseguró para alentarlo.

—Ven, hablemos a solas ¿quieres? —dijo Dean tomando su mano. No estaba enfadado, pero necesitaba saber a qué se refería Becky con que _eso no fue lo que sucedió originalmente_. Castiel se veía culposo y Dean pensó que quizá había alterado su recuerdo como había hecho con Lisa años atrás. Sonrió para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

—De acuerdo, Dean —suspiró Castiel, y miró nuevamente a Becky, desolado, como si lo acabaran de sentenciar a muerte.

Sam y Becky se quedaron mirando el umbral en silencio por un momento.

—Si rompen, tú limpiarás los destrozos —le aseguró Sam mirándola de costado. 


	11. Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti

—De acuerdo, Cas —dijo Dean una vez que estuvieron sentados en su cama —. Habla. —Castiel inspeccionó su rostro en busca de indicadores de ira. Dean se veía relajado. El ángel suspiró. Después de tanto tiempo, el momento había llegado, finalmente.

—Debes saber que lo que hice, lo hice por ti —comenzó Castiel quedamente. “Ok” respondió Dean tomando su mano —. Cuando Sam quedó atrapado en _la jaula_ …

—¿La primera o la segunda vez?

—La primera vez —aclaró Castiel. Dean asintió en silencio —. Tú estabas mal. _Realmente mal_ . —Dean frunció el ceño recordando. Habían sido tiempos duros, con Sam en el infierno y Cas desaparecido, su único refugio había sido aquel intento de formar una familia con Lisa —. Estabas _destruído_. No dormías, casi no comías… bebías todo el tiempo. Lisa estaba desesperada, no encontraba el modo de consolarte. —La voz de Castiel se había ido apagando, perdido en un recuerdo doloroso del que Dean no tenía memoria.

—Pero… las cosas no fueron así, Cas —protestó en voz baja —. Yo estaba triste, sí. Busqué por meses la forma de sacarlo de allí, sí. Pero no estaba tan roto como dices. Yo, yo… tenía un empleo… estaba intentándolo de _verdad_ . Íbamos a reuniones, pasaba tiempo con Ben… demonios ¡hasta jugaba al _golf_! ¿De qué hablas, Cas? —El ángel sonrió al recordar todo aquello. Tenía la imagen de Dean rastrillando las hojas secas grabada en las retinas. Dean acarició su mano con el pulgar para traerlo de regreso. Castiel buscó su mirada y volvió a sonreír con suavidad.

—De eso se trata, Dean.

—¿Cambiaste mis recuerdos? —preguntó el cazador cuidando el tono, determinado a cumplir su promesa de no enfadarse.

—No —aseguró Castiel, cerrando los ojos para tomar valor —. Te cambié a _ti_.

—¿P-perdón? —Dean no podía creer lo que acababa de oír —. ¿C-cómo que _me cambiaste_? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo hice por tu bien. Tú… estabas… —Castiel tragó con fuerza —. Hice lo que debía hacer.

—¿Qué cambiaste? —Dean tocó su rostro para que lo mire. Castiel abrió los ojos, Dean se veía preocupado —. ¿Soy… _diferente_?

—¡No! —se apresuró a responder —. Eres _el mismo_ en _casi_ todos los aspectos. En todo lo que cuenta. Solo hice pequeños cambios, imperceptibles, para lograr que fueras más _receptivo_ al afecto. — “¿Qué?” preguntó Dean —. Necesitaba que permitieras que te cuiden… que te _reconforten,_ Dean. Lisa no podía llegar a ti, te estabas dejando morir…  

—Comprendo… —dijo Dean sin terminar de entender realmente qué había hecho Cas. Fijó su vista en sus manos aún entrelazadas —. ¿Y cómo hiciste eso exactamente?

—Yo… viajé en el tiempo, Dean —confesó Cas apenado —. Debes considerar que en aquel entonces yo no era el mismo que soy ahora. Era un guerrero, en una _Guerra Santa_ , y aunque nosotros éramos amigos, y te _amaba_ … no me cuestioné ni por un momento si debía o no hacerlo. No pasó por mi mente pedir tu permiso.

— _Hiciste lo que debías_ , claro —Dean hizo eco de las palabras que Cas acababa de usar, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la falta de sarcasmo en ellas. Realmente no estaba molesto —.  ¿Qué tan atrás fuiste?

—No sabía con exactitud qué acontecimientos de tu vida harían la diferencia en ese aspecto, así que decidí ir al comienzo de todo y esperar. Anticipando las consecuencias día a día —explicó el ángel ahora un poco más tranquilo, viendo que Dean no había explotado contra él. El hombre se veía conmocionado por la noticia, pero no parecía enfadado.

—¿Al _comienzo_ ? —repitió confundido, pensando que quizá regresó a cuando comenzó a cazar con Sam. “El día de tu nacimiento” dijo simplemente Cas, tomándolo desprevenido  —. ¿M-mi _nacimiento_? —Castiel asintió en silencio —. Y tú solo… ¿qué? ¿Has estado siguiéndome y cambiando cosas aquí y allá?

—Velando por ti —lo corrigió el ángel —. Estando allí para ti cuando me necesitabas.

Dean sonrió al escucharlo. No sonaba tan mal de ese modo. Besó el revés de la mano de Cas y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta el día de tu muerte —dijo posando la mejilla sobre su coronilla.

Dean guardó silencio. Lo que Cas estaba diciendo iba mucho más allá que simplemente modificar algunos recuerdos. Lo había cambiado desde la raíz. _Reprogramado_ . Había moldeado su mente como quiso. ¿Qué tan diferente era del _Dean original_? ¿Qué cosas había alterado? ¿Cómo? Castiel había dicho “estando allí para ti” ¿Eso era todo lo que hizo? Solo… ¿cuidarlo?

—¿Dices que tú solo c-cuidaste de mí? —preguntó en un susurro. “Así es” dijo Castiel casi sin voz —. ¿Cada día de mi vida? ¿Hasta que morí y luego nos conocimos?

—Sí, Dean —aseguró Cas con suavidad —. Solo debía hacer las cosas un poco más livianas para ti. No podía hacer demasiados cambios, porque eso alteraría la línea de tiempo, o tu personalidad, y no quería eso. —Castiel sabía bien que era demasiado. Se había propasado, había abusado de la confianza de su amigo y en cierto modo seguía esperando que Dean no pueda perdonarlo por lo que le hizo. Tragó con fuerza antes de volver a hablar —. Te juro que sigues siendo el mismo hombre.

—¿Qué cosas cambiaste? ¿Las recuerdas todas? —preguntó el cazador cerrando los ojos.

—Muchas. Miles de pequeños momentos intrascendentes. — “Dame un ejemplo” pidió con serenidad —. De acuerdo… mmm… Cuando eras muy pequeño, un bebé, Mary solía salir de cacería por las noches. Le había dicho a John que tenía un empleo nocturno, y tú quedabas al cuidado de tu padre. —Dean frunció los labios al escuchar aquello, aún con los ojos cerrados, intentando imaginar lo que Cas le estaba contando —. John pensaba que Mary estaba engañándolo, por lo que apenas la veía partir, vaciaba botella tras botella de lo que cayera en sus manos, hasta quedarse dormido en el sofá. Esas noches, cuando llorabas, nadie iba por ti. Yo cambié eso simplemente estando allí, Dean. Cuando comenzabas a llorar, te tomaba en mis brazos y veía qué necesitabas. Generalmente era compañía, así que te acunaba, cantaba para ti las canciones que te cantaba tu madre… —Castiel acarició  con delicadeza el cabello de Dean y besó su sien —… y besaba tu frente, hasta que te dormías.

Dean buscó la mirada del ángel, se inclinó en su dirección y le dio un beso dulce y corto que solo duró escasos segundos. Luego se removió en su sitio hasta quedar sentado aún más cerca de Castiel, y éste rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

—¿Qué más cambiaste? —Castiel suspiró al volver a escuchar esa pregunta.

—Cambié tantos detalles minúsculos en tu vida… es imposible nombrarlos todos, Dean. He modificado pesadillas recurrentes para que no sean tan aterradoras; te he dado besos de buenas noches cuando nadie más te los daba; te alivié cuando estabas enfermo, te arropé, te acuné, te abracé cuando llorabas por las noches por la muerte de tu madre…  No sé qué quieres saber —concluyó en un susurro.

Dean abrazó con fuerza a su ángel, enterrando la cabeza en el ángulo de su cuello, aspirando la esencia natural de Castiel. Olía a lluvia, como siempre. Esa fragancia fresca tan particular que siempre lo había hecho sentirse bien, a salvo, en casa… Entonces lo comprendió. Éste era el motivo por el que se sentía así con el olor a ozono. Castiel. Cuidando de él. Haciéndolo sentir bien, toda su vida.

Recordó aquel viejo cuento infantil que Sam amaba y siempre le hacía leerle para dormir, _El Principito._ Recordó cómo el zorro le explicaba al Principito que si lo domesticaba, tendrían necesidad el uno del otro. _“Tú serás para mí único en el mundo. Yo seré para ti único en el mundo…”_ Castiel y su perfume lo habían _domesticado_.

¿Lo que sentía por Castiel era siquiera _real_ ? ¿El Dean _original_ se sentía igual por Cas? ¿Había alguna forma de poder saberlo? ¿Tenía importancia? Realmente no. Lo que sentía por Castiel se sentía tan… _bien_.

—¿Qué sucede Dean? — “¿Mmm?” preguntó el cazador intentando disimular su preocupación —. Tu ritmo cardíaco cambió. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Dean consideró si debía o no decirle a Cas, no quería herirlo. No quería que pensara que él no estaba conforme con lo que sentía. Buscó en su memoria momentos anteriores a su vida con Lisa en los que él hubiera dicho algo que delataba lo que sentía por Castiel.

—¿Podrías responderme algo sin cuestionar _por qué_ lo pregunto? — “Por supuesto” aseguró el ángel sin dudarlo —. Ok, veamos… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando íbamos a enfrentar juntos a Rafael, y te di el discurso de _el último día en la tierra_?

—Lo recuerdo, sí. Aquello de Telma y Louise y el acantilado. Y no permitir que muera virgen —rió Castiel al recordarlo.

—Exacto, eso. Dime algo… _originalmente_ ¿Te decía lo mismo? Quiero decir, antes de que viajes en el tiempo y cambies cosas... m-me cambies. —Castiel sonrió al escucharlo. Ese era el miedo entonces.

—Decías exactamente lo mismo —aseguró Castiel con sinceridad —. Desde el día en que nos conocimos, hasta el día en que viajé en el tiempo, nuestros diálogos han sido los mismos. Ni una palabra cambió entre nosotros. —Dean sonrió aliviado. Ese día estaba coqueteando, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, y Cas no había entendido ninguna de sus indirectas y él solo lo dejó pasar —. Solo cambiaron tus reacciones ante las muertes de Sam. Cuando lo atacaron por la espalda en aquel pueblo fantasma, y cuando quedó atrapado en la jaula con Lucifer y Michael. Incluso tu reacción a la muerte de John fue idéntica a la _original_.

Dean se estiró un poco, besó su mentón y volvió a acurrucarse contra él. Ambos guardaron silencio por varios segundos.

—¿Y qué hay con los lobos y el callejón? —preguntó de pronto Dean recordando el motivo original de su charla.

—Oh, eso, es… diferente. Estando allí, debía tener cuidado de no modificar momentos importantes que fueran formadores de tu carácter. Hice dos grandes excepciones. Sabía que podía aliviar el dolor de esos acontecimientos sin alterar su sentido. —Dean frunció el ceño tratando de imaginar cuál sería el otro momento que modificó —. Los ángeles somos agentes del destino, Dean. Tú aún no tenías el sello enoquiano en tus costillas, por lo que podía _leerte_ con facilidad y saber si lo que cambiaba te alteraría de un modo incorrecto. ¿Comprendes? — “Eso creo” dijo Dean en un susurro —. No se relacionaban directamente con el motivo de mi viaje, pero no podía solo pararme a observar y permitir que esas cosas te sucedan — “¿El callejón y qué otra cosa, Cas?” quiso saber Dean —. La golpiza, cuando tenías once.

—¿Qué cambiaste de la golpiza? Porque la recuerdo, y fue brutal, Cas.

—Lo sé. No podía intervenir. Eso debía suceder. — “Comprendo” dijo el cazador con un hilo de voz —. Además, si lo detenía, ¡Sam y tú hubieran sido _huérfanos tan jóvenes_ ! —aseguró Castiel y Dean sopló una risa al escucharlo —. Pero _no necesitabas_ un pulmón perforado, con la costilla rota era suficiente ¿no te parece? O los largos meses de mantener la boca cerrada debido a la fisura en tu mandíbula. —Dean tragó con fuerza. Eso no había sucedido. Recordaba haber sentido el ruido y el dolor intenso en su rostro y pensar que le había roto la quijada, pero finalmente no había sido así. Recordaba la sensación de no poder respirar mientras lo golpeaba. Pero en cuanto se detuvo, todo el dolor general disminuyó y el aire volvió a entrar en sus pulmones con normalidad. Ahora entendía que había sido Cas —. Gran parte del modo en que ves a tu padre se formó ese día, y con eso, partes esenciales de lo que hacen que seas _Dean_ . Tu rechazo a la autoridad, tu necesidad de proteger a tu hermano, tu convicción de que no es condicionante _no ser humano_ para ser un _monstruo_ …

—Comprendo… —aseguró Dean —. ¿Qué sucedía originalmente con los hombres lobo?

—No quieres saber —dijo Castiel.

—Sí, sí quiero saberlo —insistió el omega. Castiel negó en silencio. Mierda —. ¿Me violaban, verdad? —El ángel bajó la vista al suelo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. “Sí” articuló la palabra, pero el sonido no logró pasar su garganta. Dean suspiró con fuerza —. Yo-yo era virgen… — “Lo sé” consiguió decir Castiel —. ¿Los cuatro? —Cas volteó para mirarlo, sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos y al parpadear otra gota cayó por su rostro. Asintió lentamente, mientras su mirada se perdía hacia un recuerdo que no llegó a ser, no en esta línea de tiempo al menos. Dean secó sus lágrimas con cuidado —. ¿Cómo lograste cambiar eso?

—Yo… —Castiel tuvo que aclarar su garganta para poder hablar. Se mojó los labios y volvió a intentarlo —. Yo solo me paré en el punto donde John te había dejado. Cuando él regresó y tú no estabas, le indiqué el camino correcto, por dónde te habían llevado los lobos. Y eso fue todo, Dean. —El omega se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo mucho que esa situación le había afectado. Cómo había cambiado la forma en que veía a su padre. Había pasado a ser su héroe, por mucho tiempo, debido a ese incidente en particular. _El soldado de papá_. Solo porque lo salvó de los hombres lobo —. Originalmente, tu padre llegaba tarde, pero te salvaba, mataba a los hombres lobo, impedía que te muerdan, y se volvía tu héroe.  Aunque había llegado tarde para todo lo demás, al menos no te habían convertido, y ninguno de ellos había formado un lazo contigo. Y eso bastaba para ti. No necesitabas pasar por eso. ¿Comprendes?

—Toda mi vida pensando que _el bastardo_ me había salvado, y el que me salvó fuiste _tú_.

—Yo solo le indiqué el camino. Él hizo el resto. —Dean negó con vehemencia, volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y cubrió su rostro de besos cortos y salados por las lágrimas de ambos.

—Mamá tenía razón —rió Dean por lo bajo —. _Los ángeles cuidaban de mí._ — “Aún lo hago” dijo Castiel con suavidad —. Nadie, en toda mi vida, ha hecho _tanto_ por mí como _tú,_ Cas —aseguró Dean susurrando y  luego volvió a reír —. Y yo que pensaba que nunca podría _amarte_ _más_. _¡Qué iluso!_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste! comenten! :3


	12. De plumas y garras

Mientras se besaban, Dean repasó mentalmente lo que recordaba de su infancia y juventud, tratando de detectar la presencia de Castiel.

De pronto, rió contra sus labios.

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de recordar algo… —dijo Dean con una sonrisa traviesa. “¿Qué recordaste?” preguntó Cas con suavidad, besando el costado de su boca —. En una ocasión, yo tenía… dieciocho creo… y Sam quería ir a un campamento de verano pero papá no quiso pagarlo… —En cuanto comenzó a narrar, Castiel sonrió divertido y Dean vio cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban, exactamente por 3,5 segundos antes de que Cas regule el flujo sanguíneo de su recipiente —. ¡Eras tú! ¡Maldito bastardo! — rió Dean —. El sujeto que me pagó cincuenta dólares solo por limpiar su parabrisas. ¡Eras tú! —Castiel sopló una risa silenciosa y asintió avergonzado —. Llevaba lavando automóviles todo el día y solo había juntado la mitad de lo que necesitaba, y de pronto llega este sujeto, con _los ojos más azules que haya visto jamás_ , y me da cincuenta verdes por adelantado solo para que limpie el parabrisas de su auto —recordó Dean visualizando el momento. No había duda de que era Cas. Su cabello, sus ojos, incluso la corbata y la gabardina. El tipo le había sonreído con afecto al pagar y, como no le quitaba la vista de encima, Dean había decidido darle algo qué mirar —. No puedes quejarte, me gané ese dinero, te di un  _espectáculo_  —aseguró guiñándole un ojo y Castiel volvió a reír.

—Mojaste tu camiseta, te la quitaste y continuaste trabajando con el torso desnudo —describió Castiel frunciendo el ceño como si lo recordara como una torpeza.

—¡Ey! Estaba  _coqueteando_  —dijo el omega risueño mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro. “Lo sé, Dean” rió Cas —. ¿Sabes algo? Esa noche me toqué pensando en el tipo de los cincuenta dólares. El de los ojos azules —confesó sin quitar la vista de la boca del ángel. “Lo sé” dijo Castiel. Aquella había sido la primera vez que lo hacía pensando en un hombre —… Eras  _tú_ … —Dean se inclinó para besarlo, pero antes de que sus labios lleguen a rozarse, volvió a hablar —. ¿Estabas mirando, pervertido? —preguntó juguetón.

—¡Claro que no, Dean! —respondió inmediatamente con seriedad.

—Ya era  _legal_  —insistió el cazador, aferrándose de su cintura.

—Siempre respeté tu intimidad, Dean —aseguró solemnemente Castiel. “Aguafiestas” protestó Dean bromeando —. Hay una diferencia enorme entre  _vigilar_  y  _espiar,_  Dean. —”Aburrido” susurró con una sonrisa justo antes de besarlo, dejando que la calidez de sentirse tan amado y cuidado, se extienda por su pecho.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el aliento de Cas mientras le besaba la coronilla. Permanecieron así, inmóviles y en silencio, hasta que el leve sonido de un aleteo captó la atención del cazador. De pronto, la suave calidez que sentía en el pecho se vio opacada por un calor embriagador en su espalda. Sintió que todos los vellos se le erizaban cuando un hormigueo eléctrico lo recorrió desde sus hombros hasta la cintura.

—Conozco esta sensación —dijo Dean abrumado, alzó la vista hacia Cas, y éste tenía los ojos entornados, una luz tenue se escapaba entre sus pestañas.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, golpearon a la puerta. Solo dos pequeños golpes y la puerta se entreabrió con suavidad.

—Chicos, ¿todo está bien? —La voz preocupada de Sam llegaba desde el pasillo —. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, pasa —dijo Dean sin soltar a su ángel.

—¿Estás bien, Dean? Becky me contó que… —dijo Sam mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo. Cuando alzó la mirada en su dirección, los vio abrazados, sentados en el borde de la cama. Los ojos de Cas eran dos ranuras luminosas en su rostro y Sam pensó que estaba interrumpiendo algo —. ¡Oh! … emm… lo siento yo… —dijo gesticulando hacia la puerta nuevamente, como preguntando si debía irse.

—Ven aquí —ordenó Dean extendiendo un brazo en su dirección. Sam dudó por un momento y, en cuanto caminó lo suficiente para estar a su alcance, Dean lo tomó por la remera y lo obligó a sentarse a su lado.

—¡Ok, ok! —exclamó Sam sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Posó una mano en la espalda de Dean y aquella sensación extraña y a la vez familiar lo golpeó sin previo aviso. Se quedó paralizado.

—¿Recuerdas eso? —preguntó Dean con emoción en su voz. Castiel dirigió su mirada aún encendida en dirección a Sam y con un ligero movimiento, la sensación de calor eléctrico dejó de envolver a Dean, se extendió por detrás de ambos hermanos y los cubrió por los hombros.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Sam estremeciéndose. La memoria de aquella noche fría de invierno era sorprendentemente nítida para Sam. Eran pequeños, él no tendría más de cuatro o cinco años. John los había dejado solos en el motel desde hacía dos días y estaba helando. Sam se había pasado a la cama de su hermano y se quedaron abrazados temblando de frío, hasta que sintieron un calor inexplicable que los envolvía, como si algo invisible los estuviera cubriendo a ambos, protegiendolos, y al fin lograron dormir. La experiencia había sido tan fuerte que había quedado grabada en su memoria a pesar de su corta edad. Habían hablado con Dean sobre el tema muchas veces, convencidos de que habían vivido una experiencia sobrenatural. De pequeños pensaban que se había tratado de su madre, y luego, cuando comenzaron a cazar, comprendieron que era imposible —. ¿Eras tú? ¿Cómo? —indagó el Hombre de Letras.

—Son sus alas —dijo Dean con suavidad. Castiel sonrió confirmando sus palabras.

Becky le había hablado de cómo Castiel había cuidado de Dean desde que era un bebé. Sam sabía que ellos compartían algo único y lo comprendía, pero no había podido evitar sentirse desplazado. Él también había sido un niño solitario y con carencias afectivas. Claro que lo tenía a Dean, pero su hermano también era un niño entonces. Y a pesar de haberlo pensado, no había contemplado la posibilidad de que también haya  _velado por él_. Sam tragó con fuerza antes de hablar.

—¿T-tú… también me cuidabas  _a mí?_

—Por supuesto —respondió el ángel, apretándolos un poco más entre sus alas. Sam se inclinó y los abrazó a ambos murmurando “Gracias”, enterró la cabeza en el cuello de su amigo y al notarlo, Dean exclamó “¡Ey, ey!” bromeando.

—Idiota —dijo Sam mientras los soltaba.

—Perra —respondió Dean con una sonrisa.

     

 Parque Nacional de las Montañas Rocosas, Colorado.

En una cabaña de guardabosques abandonada.

24 horas antes.

 

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que  _desapareció_?! —preguntó el mayor de los tres hermanos.

—¡Ya te lo dije, Tony! No sé qué sucedió. En un momento estaba aquí y al siguiente ya no estaba —explicó el más alto y corpulento del grupo, mientras señalaba un sitio en el suelo, cerca de una silla volteada —. Le di con el bate como me dijiste. Aún no comprendo qué pasó —añadió rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Son un trío de inútiles! ¡Buenos para nada! —gritó una mujer con un marcado acento italiano, mientras entraba en la cabaña desvencijada, seguida de cerca por un colosal lobo negro, casi tan grande como un Hellhound, con el pelaje largo y opaco, y una gruesa cicatriz que cruzaba su hocico de lado a lado —. ¿Cómo es posible que se les escape una humana insignificante?

Los tres enormes hombres lobo tomaron una actitud sumisa en cuanto la escucharon. Se quedaron de pie mirando el suelo, aguardando a que ella se acerque para reprenderlos.

—Lo lamento, mamá. No volv… —pero no pudo terminar su disculpa, la alfa lo silenció llevándose un dedo a los labios, chistando con el ceño fruncido.

—Chhsss… No quiero excusas, Leo —dijo arrastrando las palabras, con los ojos entornados, desaprobándolo —. Quiero que sigan su rastro. ¡Encuentrenla! —ordenó.

—P-pero, mamá… —protestó Leo —. ¡Desapareció! ¡Se esfumó en frente mío!

—Debe haber usado magia, ¡idiota! —dijo ella dándole un golpe correctivo en la nuca. Mientras les hablaba, el lobo negro los miraba mostrando sus dientes —. Regresen al sitio donde la encontraron y sigan su rastro desde ahí. Desanden sus pasos. Encuentren dónde vive. ¡¿Debo decirles todo lo que tienen que hacer?! —exclamó exasperada, tirando de sus ropas para que se pongan en movimiento.

El menor de los hermanos, que era quien había visto a los cazadores, seguía mirando el suelo cuando notó algo que no estaba allí antes. Un libro. Se agachó para recogerlo. Olía igual que la joven que se les había escapado.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Gianni?

—Parece un libro, má —respondió elocuentemente.

Raquella se apretó el puente de la nariz, miró a su hijo menor con la mirada encendida por la furia y alzó la mano para golpearlo. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su estúpida cara, apretando los labios para evitar soltar el montón de maldiciones que estaba pensando. Con un movimiento brusco, le quitó el libro de las manos.

—¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Muévanse!

En cuanto la dejaron sola, la mujer se dejó caer en un viejo sofá y, con el enorme lobo echado a sus pies, miró con detenimiento la cubierta del libro: Dos hombres fornidos vestidos como leñadores, armados. Uno con el cabello muy corto, y el otro con una melena hasta los hombros, ondulada por el viento. Y justo detrás de ellos, un automóvil grande, viejo y negro.

—Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —murmuró mientras abría el ejemplar de  _Supernatural: Píntalo de Negro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!! Espero que les guste!  
> comenten!!! quiero leer sus opiniones! :D


	13. ¿Ya se sabe algo?

Sam caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina cuando escuchó la voz de su madre gritando “¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!”.

—¡No no no! —exclamó él al llegar a donde estaban las mujeres, interponiéndose entre ambas, con las manos extendidas en dirección a Mary. Al verlo, ella bajó el arma algo insegura —. ¡Es una amiga! Mamá, Becky Rosen. Becky, Mary Winchester —las presentó aún algo agitado.

     

Mary guardó la pistola y miró de arriba abajo a Becky, que seguía sentada donde había desayunado. Notó que la extraña tenía un brazo y una pierna enyesados.

—¿Ese es mi pantalón? —preguntó la cazadora frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba los jeans que la mujer llevaba puestos. Sam había cortado una de las piernas para que le entraran con el yeso. Becky lanzó una mirada de socorro al hombre y éste rió nervioso y se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas.

—Sí, lo siento. Te compraré uno nuevo. —Ella protestó por lo bajo y se dirigió al pasillo, hacia su habitación. Sam se quedó mirándola, pensando que Dean tenía a quién salir.

De pronto Mary regresó sobre sus pasos y se asomó por el umbral.

—¿Ya se sabe algo? —preguntó. Sam la miró desorientado y ella revoleó los ojos —. De Dean… ¿Hay bebé o no? ¿Ya saben?

Sam miró de reojo a Becky, ella no tenía idea de que estaban buscando un bebé. Se encontró con la mirada de loca de la rubia, que lo veía entre ofendida por no haber sido informada antes y totalmente alucinada con la idea.

—No, Má, aún nada. Cas nos dirá cuando sepa algo.

 

El día anterior había sido intenso para todos, por lo que se habían levantado realmente tarde esa mañana y, entre la historia de Becky con los hombres lobo, y la confesión de Castiel, las horas pasaron sin que lo notaran. Para cuando Sam los dejó solos en la habitación, ya pasaba del mediodía. Dean y Cas se acurrucaron en un abrazo apretado, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

 

—¡Pero Sammy! ¡Es  _peligroso_! —exclamó Becky preocupada —. En todos, o casi todos, los fanfictions que he leído donde nacía un  _bebé-destiel_ … —comenzó a explicar y Sam miró al techo exasperado —… Dean, o a veces Cas; no siempre es Dean el omega, como el canon en realidad mantiene ese aspecto en secreto… —divagó y Sam le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente “Ve al punto”. Becky sacudió las manos asintiendo, dejando ir la idea, y volvió a lo que quería decir —. ¡Mueren, Sam! Sea cual sea el que da a luz al Nefilim,  _siempre muere_. Al menos casi siempre, en los  _fics_  más realistas, ¡muere! —concluyó y Sam se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Becky. Eso es  _ficción_ , no es real —dijo el Hombre de Letras —. Y lo que es peor, es ficción escrita por  _fans_. No tienen idea de que todo es real, y no saben absolutamente nada acerca de la naturaleza de los ángeles. —Becky lo miraba aún algo asustada, pero Sam tenía razón. Todas esas historias estaban escritas sin ninguna base científica que las respalde —. Mira, no niego que tiene su riesgo. No hace mucho hubo un nacimiento Nefilim y las cosas no salieron bien. —Ella alzó las cejas tanto como le era posible —. ¡Pero era hijo de un arcángel!

—¿Qué?¿Un arcángel? —preguntó ávida de información.

—Jack, él… ya lo conocerás, vive aquí en el bunker. Él… es hijo de  _Lucifer_ —explicó Sam.

—¡¿Lucifer?! —chilló ella y se llevó una mano a la boca al escuchar el tono que había usado. Tragó con fuerza mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro, repasando mentalmente todo lo que sabía sobre él, y los montones de fanfictions que había leído (y escrito) —. _¡¿Lucifer con quién?!_  —preguntó de pronto, pero antes de que Sam respondiera añadió “ _¿Michael?_ ” y él la miró frunciendo el ceño. Cerró los ojos por un momento y parpadeó varias veces intentando borrar esa imagen mental mientras respondía que no.

—Lucifer y una humana, Becky —dijo frotándose la frente. Ella soltó una risita y murmuró “Oh, claro, claro” —. ¿Michael? ¿De verdad? —preguntó divertido el hombre y ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa —. Mira, Becky, Castiel dice que es seguro, que Dean estará bien. Cas no lo pondría en peligro de ese modo.

Sam se veía tranquilo y confiado, y eso ayudó para que Becky se sosegara. Si él no estaba preocupado entonces no había nada que temer.

 

Dean y Cas retomaban perezosamente la sesión de besos que Sam había interrumpido esa mañana en la cocina, cuando Dean comenzó a sentirse extraño. Llevó una mano a su vientre y el ángel siguió el movimiento con la mirada, una sonrisa suave formándose lentamente.

No era un  _dolor_. Sintió una especie de burbujeo y un calor localizado y eléctrico, similar a lo que sentía cuando Cas lo curaba, pero  _diferente._

—Cas… qué rayos —susurró el cazador frunciendo el ceño.

—Felicidades, Dean —dijo Castiel al tiempo que besaba su sien. El omega alzó la mirada, interrogante, y Cas sonrió aún más.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó comprendiendo —. ¿D-dices que…? —Castiel asintió solemnemente y Dean se abalanzó sobre él, cubriendo su rostro de besos cortos y bruscos —. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

—No tienes que agradecer, Dean —rió el ángel.

—¡Claro que sí! —aseguró entre besos —. ¡Gracias por proponerme esto! Jamás me hubiera atrevido a pedírtelo.

—Gracias a ti, Dean, por aceptar —replicó con dulzura.

—¡Vamos a tener  _un bebé_! —exclamó Dean sin poder dejar de reír, abrazándolo con fuerza, quiso volver a besarlo pero Castiel retrocedió unos centímetros.

—Aguarda —dijo frunciendo el ceño, con la mirada perdida, posando una mano sobre el vientre de Dean —. Hay algo más.

 

Sam y Becky habían estado ocupados por un buen rato hackeando el sistema de registro del hospital para borrar cualquier indicio de la corta estadía de Becky Rosen en el BronxCare Health. Mary y Jack se les habían unido en la biblioteca, y Sam les había explicado lo que le sucedió a Becky. Estaban tan inmersos en la conversación, armando un plan para buscar y eliminar a los hombres lobo que la habían atacado, que no notaron cuando Dean y Castiel entraron.

El cazador se les quedó mirando en silencio, observando cómo todo seguía su curso a pesar de que Cas y él habían estado desaparecidos en su cuarto por más de una hora. Sam y Mary sabían hacer su trabajo y podían continuar sin él. Sonrió satisfecho y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Todos voltearon en su dirección.

—Estee… Em —comenzó Dean —. C-Cas y yo tenemos un a-anuncio que… —Estaba hiperventilando. Miró a Castiel en busca de ayuda y éste lo tomó de la mano rápidamente.

—Dean está embarazado —dijo Castiel sin preámbulos. El omega suspiró al escucharlo y alzó la vista hacia su familia, sonriendo nervioso. Becky lanzó un grito a la mitad de “embarazado”, y se escucharon expresiones de alegría y felicitaciones. Todos habían comenzado a levantarse de sus asientos para felicitarlos debidamente, cuando Dean alzó una mano en el aire.

—Hay más —dijo con un aire misterioso. Sam frunció las cejas, Mary puso una mano en jarra mientras tronaba su cuello nerviosa y Jack inclinó la cabeza intrigado —. Son  _dos_. 


	14. Destiel

Luego de que todos felicitaron a la pareja, Jack transportó volando a Sam y a Mary a Colorado, dejando a Becky al cuidado de Dean y Cas.

Aparecieron en el exterior de la vieja cabaña de guardabosques donde Sam y Dean habían matado al hombre lobo el día anterior. Alguien había estado excavando la tumba poco profunda donde ocultaron el cuerpo.

Arma en mano, Sam pateó la puerta de entrada.

Silencio absoluto.

Entraron apresuradamente pero la estancia estaba vacía. El Hombre de Letras recorrió la cabaña hasta dar con la silla ensangrentada en la que habían torturado a Becky. Las sogas con las que la amarraron seguían allí, pero no había rastro alguno del libro de  _Supernatural_.

Todo indicaba que se trataba de una guarida temporal, lo más probable era que los lobos no regresarían.

 

 

—Ey, Becky —dijo Dean para llamar su atención. Ella alzó la vista del grueso tomo de “Historia de la magia en América” que había tomado de la biblioteca para tener algo qué leer. Dean traía una vieja grabadora en la mano y la posó sobre la mesa —. Em… Hay algo que quería preguntarte…

—Claro, dime —dijo ella apartando el libro.

—Yo… este… —Dean podía sentir sus mejillas comenzando a ruborizarse —. Aún falta mucho, pero necesito quitarme esta preocupación de la cabeza ¿Comprendes? —Ella lo miraba desorientada, sin saber de qué le estaba hablando. Él notó que no había dicho nada y rió nervioso —. Mira, cuando llegue el momento, no podré ir a un hospital para tener a los gemelos. —Las cejas de Becky saltaron varios centímetros y sonrió entusiasmada, pero Dean alzó una mano en su dirección —. No grites como loca, ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió con suavidad. Él pensó que no era una buena idea, tal vez lo mejor sería dar media vuelta y no hablar más del tema. Ella hizo una respiración profunda y asintió tranquila —. Gracias.

—¿Por qué no podrás ir a un hospital?

—Porque no será un parto común y corriente. Son  _Nefilim_. Habrá una explosión de luz con seguridad, y es posible que crezcan inmediatamente, como sucedió con Jack. —Dean bajó la vista hacia su vientre y posó una mano por debajo de su ombligo por un momento. No quería que crezcan de inmediato. Él deseaba con todo su ser que sean  _bebés_ , poder sostenerlos en sus brazos, besarlos, acunarlos y verlos crecer a un ritmo _natural_. Cuando notó la mirada de la mujer, bajó la mano rápidamente. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando —. Cas hizo un curso  _on-line_  de partera para el nacimiento del chico, pero no tiene experiencia en realidad. La que estuvo presente en ese momento fue mamá; y la verdad es que no me entusiasma la idea de que mamá vea mi... c _anal de parto_ —dijo Dean restregando sus ojos avergonzado. Todo lo referente a ser  _omega_  no era tema sencillo para él. John le había enseñado a vivir con vergüenza de lo que era, al punto de mantenerlo en secreto, incluso de su propia familia. El mismo Sam lo había descubierto solo hacía unos años, cuando comenzaron a cazar juntos, luego de la muerte de Jess.

—Yo puedo asistirte si quieres —se ofreció Becky usando el tono más profesional con el que era capaz de hablar —. Sé que eres pudoroso, y que pedirme esto debe ser muy difícil para ti. —Dean buscó su mirada y se encogió de un hombro, en un intento de restarle importancia al asunto —. Tengo años de experiencia en obstetricia, y he asistido decenas de partos de hombres omega. Puedes contar con mi ayuda, si lo deseas.

El cazador estaba asombrado de cómo Becky estaba manejando la situación. Había esperado gritos histéricos de fan loca, pero en su lugar, ella se estaba comportando…  _normal_. Estaba centrada y hablaba con serenidad, y eso lo hizo pensar que tal vez no había sido tan mala idea como había creído en un comienzo. Podía confiar en que ella sabía hacer su trabajo.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Por supuesto —dijo Becky con sus ojos chispeando de felicidad. No podía creer que Dean estuviera confiando en ella. Dean asintió en silencio a modo de agradecimiento y recordó que traía algo en una mano.

—Hay algo más —dijo alzando unos potentes auriculares negros —. Ten, úsalos. —Ella los tomó y se quedó mirando al hombre desconcertada. Dean encendió el pasacassettes y al mirarla de reojo soltó una risa —. Mira, esto es lo más parecido que Cas y yo tendremos a _“el bunker para nosotros solos”_ —explicó quitándole el dispositivo de las manos y colocándolo en la cabeza de la mujer —. Úsalos, ¿quieres?

Becky lo mirada abriendo los ojos cada vez más a medida que comprendía lo que le estaba sugiriendo. El cazador sacó de su bolsillo trasero un cassette negro y se lo enseñó. _“Dean’s Top 13 Zepp Traxx”._ Ella leyó el título modulando las palabras sin emitir sonido y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué le pones tu nombre a  _tu_  cassette de mezclados? —preguntó levantando el auricular de una de sus orejas para poder oír la respuesta.

—Porque no lo hice  _para mí_  —rió Dean. “¡¡Uuuyyy!!” exclamó ella extendiendo su brazo bueno para tomar la cinta de mezclados y Dean volvió a reír mientras le acercaba la grabadora —. Cas te lo presta. Escúchalo una y otra vez hasta que te diga que ya puedes quitártelos  _¿Capisci? —_ Becky hizo un gestito muy similar a la cara de cachorro abandonado de Sam, pero no logró que Dean cambiara de idea. Él le hizo que _no_  con el dedo mientras chistaba reprendiéndola —. Prométeme que no te los quitarás.

Becky suspiró derrotada y juró que iba a portarse bien.

 

 

Al regresar a la habitación, Dean vio que Cas se había sentado en el borde de la cama y estaba leyendo algo.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y le plantaba un beso justo detrás de la oreja.

—Tu diario —dijo Cas con seriedad —. Estaba sobre la mesa de noche y sentí curiosidad. —Dean se tensó ligeramente y miró las páginas manuscritas. Cas pasaba lentamente las puntas de sus dedos sobre la fecha: 18 de Septiembre de 2008 —. Me describes aterrador aquí.

—Eso es del día que nos conocimos —susurró Dean y se mojó los labios nervioso —. Es solo un diario, Cas…

Castiel frunció ligeramente el ceño y cerró el cuaderno.

—Tal vez sea hora de comenzar uno nuevo —dijo Castiel secamente, pero cuando Dean lo miró a la cara, notó una pequeña sonrisa formándose hacia un lado. Sopló una risa de alivio y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Cas.

—¿Estuviste viendo  _Brigitte Jones_  de nuevo, ¿verdad? —preguntó risueño al comprender que Castiel solo estaba jugando. El ángel rió y asintió.

—La daban ayer en la televisión, Jack no la había visto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ok,  _Señor Darcy —_ dijo Dean tomando el diario y haciéndolo a un lado —. Tenemos el bunker para nosotros solos. ¿Qué le parece si festejamos?

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de Castiel. Rodeó a Dean por la cintura, apretándolo contra su pecho se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y comenzó a besarlo con entusiasmo, sintiendo cómo su gracia se recargaba por la cercanía de su compañero.

Dean le devolvió el beso apasionadamente. Sin tener que preocuparse de ser silenciosos, las caricias se volvieron cada vez más vehementes.

—¿Qué haces? —rió Dean entre besos al notar que el alfa había cambiado ligeramente de posición, doblando las piernas a ambos lados del omega, dejándolo en medio. Castiel lo miró conteniendo una sonrisa pero no respondió, en su lugar se limitó a deslizar las manos por la espalda de Dean hasta dar con su trasero, para luego apretarlo aún más contra él. Dean alzó una ceja sorprendido por la osadía del ángel y sonrió de costado, juguetón —. Mmm… ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que  _yo_  sea  _el señor Darcy_?

Castiel estaba mirándolo fijamente como solía hacer años atrás. Sus profundos ojos azules clavados en los de Dean sin siquiera pestañear. El cazador se mojó los labios como acto reflejo y Castiel enfocó la atención ahora en su boca, partió los labios y se los humedeció ligeramente, en un gesto adquirido.

—Solo si tú quieres —dijo finalmente con solemnidad. “¡Rayosss-sí!” exclamó Dean antes de volver a besarlo, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Castiel los había desnudado a ambos con su gracia.

Dean acostumbraba tomar el rol activo solo con  _betas_  u otras  _omegas_. Jamás se había atrevido a hacer algo así con una  _alfa_ , y el hecho de que Cas sea un ángel añadía un plus de alerta de peligro en el cerebro del cazador. Cas siempre había sido complaciente con él y, aunque no parecía haber motivos reales para preocuparse, Dean avanzaba lentamente, teniendo cuidado de que ningún movimiento lo tome por sorpresa.

Lo observó con detenimiento. Cas se veía relajado, se notaba que confiaba plenamente en él. Dean aumentó tentativamente la intensidad de sus movimientos, concentrándose en la reacción del ángel. Castiel se amoldaba a su ritmo sin protestar, totalmente inmerso en la experiencia. No había nada qué temer.

Dean lo besó con voracidad y Castiel le devolvió el beso ahogando un gemido. El omega bajó por su cuello rozándolo con los labios hasta llegar a su hombro y sin pensarlo demasiado, lo volvió a morder como la noche anterior. Castiel gimió con más fuerza. Dean se apartó unos centímetros de su piel para poder mirar la marca que había dejado, que comenzaba a desvanecerse. Besó el punto donde la herida hubiera estado si Cas no se curara tan rápido, y luego buscó la mirada del ángel.

—Dean… —susurró Castiel con los ojos encendidos por su gracia.

Dean había descubierto que amaba besarlo cuando estaba así; con su poder a flor de piel, se veía tan fuerte, y a la vez, tan expuesto que era casi vulnerable.

     

Un segundo pulso de gracia proyectó las alas de Cas, que se doblaron sobre ellos, envolviéndolos, deslizándose todo a lo largo de Dean. El cazador gruñó de placer con el toque caliente y eléctrico de las plumas de Castiel.

Sus estocadas se fueron volviendo más erráticas al tiempo que sentía el nudo de Cas formándose entre ellos. El omega se preguntó cómo se vería el nudo, pero cuando intentó apartarse para poder espiar, Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándolo aún más contra su pecho. Cas enterró el rostro en su cuello y posó su mano sobre la cicatriz del lazo en el hombro de Dean, y éste ya no pudo seguir pensando en nada más.

 

 

Becky alzó la vista de su lectura y miró alrededor. Todas las luces del bunker habían comenzado a parpadear enloquecidas.

—¿Pero qué demo…? —se preguntó quitándose los auriculares. Entonces lo escuchó. Un sonido gutural, apagado por la distancia, pero replicado por el eco de los pasillos vacíos; similar a un gruñido, que parecía consistir de una sola palabra repetida como un mantra: Dean.

Las cejas de Becky saltaron hasta el límite del cabello. Todos sus instintos le decían _“¡Ve a ver si cerraron la puerta!”._ Se removió en su silla y miró su pierna quebrada frunciendo el ceño, insegura de si era una maldición o una bendición (para su propia integridad física) estar inmovilizada en ese momento.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, volvió a colocar los auriculares en sus oídos. No pudo volver a entender una sola oración de lo que estaba leyendo.

 

 

Luego de una búsqueda larga e infructífera, el  _naphil,_ la cazadora y el Hombre de Letras, se dirigieron al departamento de Becky.

—No podemos dejarla regresar aquí sin haberlos encontrado —dijo Sam mientras caminaban por el pasillo —. Ellos tienen su esencia. Podrían hallarla nuevamente.

—Creo que están un paso por delante nuestro, cielo —dijo Mary señalando la cerradura destrozada.

Sam volvió a ponerse al frente del equipo, y entró apuntando en todas direcciones.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo Sam al ver el desastre que había en la sala.

Habían arañado las paredes formando grandes surcos en el revoque. Todos los adornos y portarretratos estaban en el suelo. Sam dio un paso al frente y recogió un pequeño marco que estaba boca abajo justo delante suyo. Al voltearlo, sus cejas saltaron por un instante de sorpresa: Becky y él miraban sonrientes a la cámara, cabeza con cabeza, hombro con hombro. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba a la mujer con afecto. Se veían tan…  _felices_.

Sam se quedó mirando la fotografía a través del vidrio roto.

Mary y Jack observaban el desorden general y los muebles destruidos sin notar que Sam se había quedado paralizado mirando una foto.

Un sonido proveniente de la habitación lo sacó del trance. Dejó el portarretratos boca abajo sobre un estante y caminó rumbo al cuarto apuntando su pistola.

Encendió la luz. La cama estaba revuelta, el colchón destripado, sus restos esparcidos por el suelo. Los cajones de la cómoda estaban abiertos y la ropa desparramada por todas partes.

No había nadie allí. Sam guardó el arma. Tomó una mochila de un rincón y comenzó a llenarla con ropa. En eso estaba cuando volvió a escuchar algo. Un ligero correteo y el sonido de uñitas golpeteando el piso llegaban desde debajo de la cama.

Sam se puso en cuclillas y miró. Desde la penumbra, un par de ojitos redondos color avellana le devolvían la mirada.

—Ey, hola pequeño —dijo Sam extendiendo una mano. Antes de llegar a tocarlo escuchó un gruñido de advertencia —. Todo está bien. Soy amigo de Becky —explicó como si el perro pudiera entender lo que decía. Apoyó la palma de la mano en el suelo para permitir que la huela.

Lentamente, el animalito avanzó en su dirección y olisqueó con cuidado. Al reconocer el aroma de su dueña en la piel de Sam, lloriqueó de felicidad y lamió sus dedos. El Hombre de Letras sonrió satisfecho, había hecho un nuevo amigo.

Alzó la mano y lo sacó de allí abajo.

Era un chihuahua marrón oscuro, tenía el pelo largo y las orejas enormes, y no paraba de retorcerse intentando lamer la cara del hombre que olía como s _u humana_. Llevaba un collar de macramé formado por una trenza de hilos azules y verdes. Tomó la chapa de identificación. En letras cursivas rezaba  _“Destiel”_. Sam revoleó los ojos al notar que el punto de la “ _i”_ era un corazón. 

  

     

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora! espero que el dibujo destieloso les compense la espera ♥
> 
> La escena de amor (?) está aprobada por mi beta @Bajosospecha que con su infinita generosidad la ha encontrado candente. jajajajaja ♥♥♥
> 
> Espero que les guste! comenten!! :3


	15. ¡Quiero intentarlo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tanta demora en actualizar!! Espero que aún sigan aquí conmigo.   
> Los quiero! ♥♥♥

Becky aún traía puestos los auriculares cuando Dean reapareció en la biblioteca. Su cabello corto se veía húmedo y traía camisa y camiseta nuevas.

—¡Ey! ¡No te los quitaste!—exclamó Dean sonriente al verla. Ella se mordió el labio inferior como respuesta, la culpa escrita en todo su rostro.

El cazador negó en silencio, decepcionado, al tiempo que le quitaba los auriculares.

—¡Solo fue por un segundo! —dijo ella en su defensa. Su voz áspera se oía aún más rasposa debido a los nervios. Dean la miró con escepticismo —. ¡Lo juro! De verdad, Dean. Cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear yo no sabía qué estaba sucedien…

—¿Las luces comenzaron a  _parpadear_? —repitió perplejo el hombre, interrumpiéndola.

—¡Sí! Todas las luces se volvieron locas, algunos focos explotaron. Por allí, mira —dijo señalando hacia la mesa contigua. Se podían ver restos del vidrio delgado de los focos de luz por toda la superficie debajo de las lámparas de escritorio —. No tenía idea de que Cas aún podía hacer eso. —Al escuchar el comentario, Dean alzó las cejas inquisitivamente —. Lo de las bombillas de luz. Los relámpagos y las chispas. ¿Como en el granero, el día que se conocieron? Creí que debía tener todo su  _mojo_  para… —Dean se veía incómodo y cuando comenzó a ruborizarse Becky perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo —. Ooooohhhh ¿Recargó su gracia, no es así? —Dean se miró los pies pensando en cómo rayos podía ella saber eso, y evitando obstinadamente hacer contacto visual, murmuró “see” por lo bajo —. ¿Pero  _cómo_? ¿Es debido al  _lazo?_ ¿Es por el lazo verdad? ¡Apuesto que es por eso! Oh, oh, ¡Ya sé! Ahora que están  _enlazados_  sus baterías se recargan cuando tienen  _S-E-X-O_  —dijo deletreando la última palabra como si fuera algo que no debería decir en voz alta.

Dean dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante con un suspiro de rendición. Dándose por vencido, tomó asiento en la silla junto a ella mientras la escuchaba exclamar “Uuuuyyy” al tiempo que, con dificultad debido al yeso, intentaba aplaudir.

—¿Terminaste? —le preguntó molesto. Ella guardó silencio finalmente y asintió con la cabeza, tratando de contener su sonrisa —. No está  _como nuevo,_ pero está recuperado. No es que sus alas se hayan curado o algo así, solo… recuperó la gracia que había perdido —explicó Dean sin terminar de comprender exactamente por qué le estaba explicando todo esto a  _ella_  —. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Becky asintió con entusiasmo —. No le digas a Sam nada de esto, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella frunció el ceño dispuesta a protestar. Nunca era bueno que guarden secretos entre ellos. Las cosas siempre terminaban saliendo mal para los hermanos cuando alguno de los dos escondía información al otro —. Ya sé, ya sé, no quieres que se lo oculte. Mira, solo será por un tiempo. Se lo diré, solo que no _ahora_.

Castiel entró en la biblioteca con su andar cansino habitual. Traía su traje azul marino, la corbata, e incluso la gabardina de siempre. Becky se lo quedó mirando embobada. Era la primera vez que lo veía con el atuendo que llevaba en los libros. Se veía resplandeciente. Cuando logró quitarle la vista de encima notó que Dean también lo estaba viendo hipnotizado. El ángel, totalmente ajeno a las miradas de ambos, corrió una de las silla del otro lado de la mesa y se sentó.

—¿Ya le dijiste? —preguntó Cas alzando la mirada hacia Dean.

—No, en eso estaba. —La mujer los miró intrigada y susurró “¿Decirme qué?” —. Antes hay algo que debo preguntarte. —Ella hizo una seña con la cabeza para que continúe —. ¿Qué sientes por Sam?

—¿QUÉ? —La pregunta la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Por qué Dean quería saber eso? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba a él qué sentía ella? —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Solo, solo responde —dijo Dean comenzando a exasperarse, apretando el puente de su nariz —. ¿Qué sientes por Sam?  _De verdad_.

—El hechizo enoquiano que te trajo hasta aquí indica que, o bien sientes que éste es tu hogar por el lugar en sí mismo, o tienes fuertes sentimientos por alguna de las personas que viven aquí —afirmó Castiel entrecerrando los párpados, intentando leer sus reacciones.

Becky apretó los labios hasta volverlos una línea delgada y pálida.

—Mira, no te estamos juzgando aquí. Solo queremos saber la verdad. ¿Lo amas? —insistió Dean. Ella asintió lentamente —. Pero… ¿lo amas  _de verdad_? Quiero decir, ¿como a una  _persona real_? ¿O lo amas como uno puede amar a su  _personaje ficticio favorito_?

Becky alzó la vista para mirar a Dean a los ojos. ¿Existía realmente esa diferencia de la que él parecía estar tan convencido? Era verdad que había conocido a Sam a través de los libros; se había enamorado del personaje como se enamoraba de miles de personajes. Encontrando puntos que tenían en común, descubriendo cualidades que admiraba, sintiendo que de algún modo se conocían. Pero luego descubrió que él en realidad existía, era de carne y hueso, y podía tocarlo con sus propias manos. No estaba segura de si se sentía diferente hacia él desde entonces, tal vez el sentimiento era el mismo, pero más intenso. Respiró con fuerza intentando ordenar sus ideas.

—Yo… —Se removió nerviosa en su sitio —… Lo lamento, Dean. Te juro que lo intenté. Traté tantas veces sacarlo de mi mente… ¡Pero es imposible! —Sus labios habían comenzado a temblar mientras hablaba —. Lo amo. Lo amo con todo mi ser. No puedo evitarlo. Siento que somos el uno para el otro. Como almas gemelas, ¿entiendes? ¡Siento que yo podría hacerle tanto bien! —Ella hablaba apresuradamente, sus palabras se atropellaban y Dean la miraba cada vez más divertido por su confesión efusiva. Castiel solo sonreía con suavidad asintiendo lentamente —. ¡Si solo fuera de _su tipo_! Yo podría...

—¿A qué te refieres con  _ser de su tipo_? —la interrumpió el omega.

—Tú sabes, alta, elegante, sofisticada, misteriosa… como Jessica, o Madison, o Sarah Blake… —Dean entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar quienes eran esas mujeres. Jessica claro, Jess; pero ¿Madison? ¿Sarah Blake? Definitivamente tenía que leer los malditos libros de  _Supernatural_  para refrescar la memoria. Dean miró a Cas de reojo y él también parecía estar preguntándose de quiénes hablaba. Repasó mentalmente las  _novias_  de Sam que conocía y las recordó, la mujer lobo y la joven rematadora de arte. Llevaban años muertas.

—No recuerdo ni a la mitad de esas mujeres —mintió Dean —. Mira, Sam ha cambiado mucho estos años. Ese ya no es _su tipo._ Hace mucho que no busca nada de eso en una mujer. Él solo quiere una compañera, ¿sabes? Alguien con quien compartir, que entienda esta vida. Su última chica no era ni alta, ni elegante, sofisticada ni misteriosa. — “¡Oh!” fue todo lo que logró responder Becky al escuchar aquello. No sabía de quién estaba hablando Dean —. Era una cazadora, más o menos de tu altura, vestía playeras y franela. El punto es que todo eso no es importante, Becky.

La mujer lo miraba sin terminar de entender a dónde quería llegar con todo aquello.

—Sam parece disfrutar de tu compañía —intervino Castiel.

—¿Cómo dices? —dijo nerviosa Becky.

—En las últimas horas he visto a Sam sonreír más veces de lo que lo vi hacerlo en todo el año —aseguró Dean con suavidad. “¿Qué?” murmuró incrédula. Dean rió al verla —. Es verdad. Creo que le agradas. Y si tú lo quieres tanto como dices… —Dean se mojó los labios y dio una mirada a Castiel. Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos —. No estoy diciendo que vamos a hacer de celestinas.

—Becky, lo que Dean intenta decir es que debes tomar una decisión —dijo el ángel —. En este momento tengo la gracia suficiente para sanar tus heridas por completo. ¿Quieres que te cure? ¿O prefieres quedarte así y sanar naturalmente?

Ella se lo quedó mirando, pensando que era una pregunta extraña. ¿Qué tenía que ver con lo que estaban hablando? Analizó con cuidado las consecuencias de seguir así o no.

—Si me curas tendré que irme del búnker, ¿verdad?

—No vamos a echarte, pero tendrías que pensar una buena excusa para quedarte —dijo Dean con tranquilidad —. Si Cas no te cura, te tendrías que quedar hasta recuperarte por completo. No puedes regresar sola a tu casa en esas condiciones. Menos con un grupo de hombres lobos buscándote.

—Sanar por tus propios medios, con tus heridas, podría tomarte unos meses —añadió Castiel.

—Creo que es tiempo suficiente para  _ganarte_  a Sammy —aseguró el cazador con calidez. Ella se los había quedado viendo como en un trance. No podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo —. Que lo consigas o no, corre por tu cuenta. Como te dije, no vamos a ayudarte en esto, pero tampoco vamos a interponernos. —Becky clavó su mirada en Dean y parpadeó varias veces, tratando de descifrar si aquello estaba sucediendo o se había quedado dormida leyendo —. Mira, quiero ver a mi hermano feliz. Y por como lo vi hoy contigo, pienso que tienes posibilidades después de todo. ¿Qué dices?

—¡QUIERO INTENTARLO! —chilló Becky con más ímpetu del que pretendía. Ambos hombres rieron con ganas al escucharla —. Lo siento, no pretendía… Claro que quiero quedarme. No estoy tan segura de  _tener posibilidades_  como tú dices, Dean. Pero quiero intentarlo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Dean con una sonrisa —. Ya sabes Cas, aún estás  _muy débil_. —Le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente y se puso en pie —. Limpiaré los vidrios rotos. —Castiel lo miró interrogante sin comprender de qué estaba hablando —. Tendrás que tener más cuidado, ángel. Por más  _ardiente_  que sea  _eso que haces con tu gracia_ , volviste loco el sistema eléctrico del búnker.

Becky se cubrió la boca con la mano sana para evitar que saliera algún sonido. Dean acababa de hablar de algo íntimo delante suyo, como si nada, como si ella no estuviera ahí, y eso solo podía significar que comenzaba a confiar en ella. ¡Tal vez incluso podría conseguir que la considere su amiga! O aún mejor, ¡familia! Tragó con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza suavemente para volver a la realidad. Era muy poco probable que algo así suceda. Pero una chica puede soñar.

Para cuando los demás regresaron, ya no quedaban evidencias de los destrozos. Dean había recogido los vidrios rotos y reemplazado los focos por unos nuevos.

Al entrar a la biblioteca, Sam traía colgada de un hombro una mochila violeta con unicornios. En una de sus manos traía la laptop de Becky, y en la otra cargaba un diminuto perrito peludo que intentaba a toda costa lamerle la cara.

—¡Destiel! —gritó Becky al verlo, extendiendo los brazos tanto como el yeso se lo permitía. En cuanto escuchó su voz, el pequeño lloriqueó, saltó del agarre de Sam y corrió a toda velocidad a sus brazos, cubriendo el rostro de su humana con besos desesperados —. ¡Hola! ¡Hola, cariño! Sí, sí, yo también te extrañé.

Sam aguardó en silencio mientras se reencontraban. Cuando Becky finalmente lo miró para agradecerle, él se aclaró la garganta.

—Tenemos malas noticias, Becky —dijo con seriedad al tiempo que dejaba la laptop sobre el escritorio, junto al libro que ella estaba leyendo—. No pudimos dar con los lobos, ya habían abandonado la cabaña. Y me temo que siguieron tu rastro hasta tu casa. —Ella asintió lentamente y apretó con más fuerza a su perro, dando gracias a Chuck porque no le habían hecho daño —. Al parecer no se llevaron nada, pero rompieron varios muebles. El lugar está destruído.

—Traje la comida de tu perro —dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Mary entró en la biblioteca cargando una caja.

—El contenido del refrigerador —dijo la cazadora encogiéndose de hombros —. Ya que vas a quedarte aquí unos días, no tiene sentido desperdiciar tanta comida. —Diciendo esto se dirigió hacia la cocina, seguida por Jack.

—Reemplazamos la cerradura de tu puerta—dijo Sam sacando las llaves nuevas de uno de sus bolsillos —. Ten, aquí tienes.

Ella extendió la mano para tomarlas y las puntas de los dedos de Sam la rozaron levemente al entregarle el llavero.

—Gracias Sammy.

—Ah, chicos, con ustedes quería hablar —dijo Mary al ver a Dean y Cas sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Dean alzó la vista de su plato de tarta y al verla cargando la caja murmuró “te ayudo” con la boca llena —. Puedo sola —aseguró ella. Apoyó las cosas en la barra desayunadora y comenzó a guardar los suministros en la nevera —. De ahora en más ustedes compartirán cuarto, ¿verdad? — preguntó sin más, señalándolos alternativamente con un pepinillo en conserva que acababa de sacar de uno de los frascos “rescatados” de casa de Becky.

—Supongo, ¿qué dices, Cas? ¿Te mudas a mi habitación? —preguntó juguetón, dándole un empujoncito.

—No lo sé, Dean. No quiero invadir tu intimidad.

Mary soltó una carcajada y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el pepinillo.

—Justamente esa es la gracia, Cas —dijo Dean guiñandole un ojo y Castiel se lo quedó mirando por un momento, para luego asentir en silencio.

—Comprendo —dijo devolviéndole el guiño con torpeza. Dean pensó que se veía adorable y tuvo que poner mucho de sí para evitar besarlo delante de su madre —. Supongo que podríamos convertir mi cuarto en la habitación de los bebés.

—Falta mucho para eso —dijo Mary cerrando el refrigerador —. Pensé que podríamos darle tu habitación a esta chica… Becky. No puede seguir quedándose en el cuarto con Sam. Ellos no están juntos, ambos necesitan recuperar su privacidad. Pensé en tu cuarto Cas porque los demás necesitan mucho trabajo de limpieza y francamente, no pienso hacerlo yo —dijo limpiando la salmuera de los pepinillos en sus propios jeans —. Y compartiendo cuarto ustedes pueden aprovechar algo de  _tiempo de calidad_ —concluyó guiñándoles un ojo.

—Suena bien —dijo Dean divertido por la picardía de su madre —. ¿Qué te parece?

—Por mí está bien, de todos modos, yo no duermo —dijo Castiel encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Excelente! ¿Podrías sacar tus cosas de la habitación? Debo ayudar a Becky a instalarse.

—Emm… —dudó el ángel —. ¿Dónde dejaste la cinta de mezclados, Dean? — “En mi cuarto” dijo recordando que no la había quitado de la grabadora —. Entonces, ya no hay “cosas mías” en el cuarto. Puedes ocuparlo cuando gustes, Mary.

Mary se lo quedó mirando desconcertada, creyendo que estaba bromeando, cuando Jack entró a la cocina cargando una enorme bolsa.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¿Comida para perros? —protestó Dean poniéndose en pie —. ¿Trajiste un  _perro_  a la casa, muchacho?

—Es el alimento de la mascota de Becky —dijo Jack con una sonrisa, dejando la bolsa sobre la encimera.

Dean salió de la cocina como un bólido, seguido de cerca por Castiel.

Por el tamaño de la bolsa Dean imaginó que se encontraría con un perro del tamaño de un Hellhound.

—¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! —exclamó al ver al pequeño chihuahua.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Becky —. Sé que no te gustan los perros, pero no tengo con quién dejarlo.

—Está muy feliz de estar aquí contigo —aseguró Castiel acercando el rostro para poder mirar a los ojos al perrito, quien de inmediato estiró su cuellito y lamió la punta de la nariz del ángel —. ¿Puedo? —preguntó Cas. No estaba claro a quién iba dirigida la pregunta, si al perro o a Becky; pero ciertamente no esperó una respuesta. Alzó al pequeñín y lo cargó en sus brazos. Dean miró con un gesto de disgusto cómo el perro se acurrucaba contra el pecho de su ángel, ponía la cabecita bajo su barbilla y suspiraba con fuerza —. Oh, vamos Dean. Míralo. Es adorable.

El animalito lo miró de costado, sus ojitos avellana brillaban con las luces del búnker; y como si entendiera que era Dean quien tenía la última palabra, hizo un suave sonido de súplica. Si el pelaje largo y castaño no era suficiente parecido, el maldito perro acababa de hacer el mismo gesto que su hermano solía hacer cuando quería convencerlo de algo.

     

—Okay… puede quedarse —dijo rendido. Becky exclamó “Sííí” e intentó aplaudir. Dean extendió una mano y acarició levemente una mejilla del perrito —. Me recuerda a Sammy —murmuró divertido. Becky rió por lo bajo al oírlo. Ese era justamente el motivo por el que lo había adoptado. Dean bajó la mano hacia el lazo azul y verde y buscó la placa con el nombre. Estaba seguro de saber lo que diría. Al leer las letras en cursiva sus cejas saltaron —. ¡¿Destiel?! ¡¿De verdad, Becky?! —Ella sonrió culposa, pidiendo disculpas en silencio.

—¿Destiel? —preguntó Cas frunciendo el ceño —. ¿Quién es Destiel? Suena como nombre de ángel, pero ninguno de mis hermanos lleva ese nombre. —Dean, fastidiado, se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Nosotros, Cas.  _Nosotros_  somos  _Destiel_. —Cas lo miró inclinando la cabeza —. Ya sabes, como Dean y Castiel,  _De-stiel_.

Cas sonrió al comprender que se trataba de un juego de palabras.

—¿No debería ser Deastiel? ¿O Casdean? —dijo el ángel pensativo al tiempo que seguía acariciando las orejitas del perro. La mujer rió con ganas al oírlo. Dean revoleó los ojos exageradamente y salió de la habitación.

Sam estaba de pie en su habitación junto a la anticuada cajonera de la década del cincuenta que usaba para guardar su ropa. Uno de los cajones estaba abierto y él miraba fijamente un papel en sus manos.

No estaba seguro de porqué lo había hecho. Su madre y Jack se habían entretenido saqueando la heladera de Becky y él simplemente había regresado a la sala, y sin pensarlo, había quitado la foto de aquel marco destruído y se la había guardado en un bolsillo sin que nadie lo viera.

Una pareja feliz le sonreía desde el papel satinado de la fotografía. Sam apretó los labios mientras intentaba recordar cómo se sentía en aquel entonces. Apenas recordaba los hechos, la memoria de sensaciones y sentimientos de esos días estaba totalmente brumosa debido al hechizo.

El sonido de las bisagras de la puerta lo trajo de regreso al presente y se apresuró a esconder la fotografía entre su ropa.

Cuando Dean entró en la habitación vio claramente cómo Sam cerraba uno de los cajones a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Samanta? ¿No quieres que vea tus bragas? —bromeó Dean. Sam rió alzando las cejas, se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó contra la cajonera.

—¿Qué sucede, Dean? ¿Transfiriendo? —respondió burlón, recordando las muchas veces que había encontrado aquellas bragas rosadas de satén al sacar la ropa de la lavadora. Dean parpadeó varias veces y estuvo a punto de ponerse a la defensiva y comenzar a negar a muerte cualquier acusación; pero antes de abrir la boca, pareció cambiar de idea, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y con una sonrisa chueca dijo “touché”.

—Ey, escucha —dijo cambiando de tema —. Puedes mudar a Becky a la habitación de Cas, ya está despejada, sólo tienes que llevar sus cosas.

—¿Y qué hay con Cas? ¿Le preguntaste?

—Claro que le pregunté, ¿por quién me tomas? —dijo el cazador haciéndose el ofendido —. Él se mudará conmigo... —aseguró. Sonrió, y esquivando la mirada de su hermano, añadió —... definitivamente.

Cuando Sam regresó a la biblioteca, se encontró con Cas, con el pequeño Destiel durmiendo en su regazo, sentado junto Becky mirando con atención algo en la pantalla de su laptop. Estaban cuchicheando entre risitas. El Hombre de Letras se acercó por detrás en silencio y espió sobre sus cabezas.

—Aaagggh —exclamó al ver las ilustraciones altamente explícitas de su hermano y su amigo que Becky le estaba enseñando a Castiel —. ¡Eso quedará grabado en mi retina!

—Drama Queennnn —se burló cantarina Becky —. Es sólo un poco de  _fanart_. Estoy pasándole a Cas algunos links de mis fanfictions para que lea mis historias —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Castiel miró a Sam, le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió su vista nuevamente hacia la computadora —. No le digas a Dean —añadió ella en tono cómplice.

—No le diré, pero tendríamos que hablar sobre tus tendencias suicidas, Becky —dijo Sam con seriedad y se sentó a su lado, estratégicamente donde por ningún motivo podía ver la pantalla.

Cuando Becky terminó de darle las direcciones de sus fanfics, Cas le devolvió su perro y se retiró de la biblioteca, dejando a Sam y a Becky a solas.

En cuanto estuvo segura de que Castiel no podía oírla, cerró su laptop y miró a Sam.

—Necesito pedirte un favor —dijo sonriendo con complicidad. “Claro, dime” respondió Sam —. Necesito que me ayudes con un hechizo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste!  
> Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden comentar!! :D  
> ♥♥♥  
> http://carolinasacco.tumblr.com/


End file.
